The Makers Archives I: Ancestors
by Gloxinia
Summary: The three ancestral witches have ancestors, so what's stopping their ancestors from having kids? Trouble stirs and a new generation of fairies are needed. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE IS UP! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Trix have kids now, another Ancestor of the Ancestry witches. But of course, after their mothers failure they are going to want to team up against more fairies to prove that they, themselves, are more powerful. A new generation of fairies are going to have to take their full strength and work together to defeat a new age of witches, and specialist? The girls are going to have to watch their backs and chose who to trust and who to take down. Unexpected things will occur and a new age of magic will commence!

**I've always loved writing a OC for stories like this, so I decided to do my own. **

**Summary: The Trix have kids now, another Ancestor of the Ancestry witches. But of course, after their mothers failure they are going to want to team up against more fairies to prove that they, themselves, are more powerful. A new generation of fairies are going to have to take their full strength and work together to defeat a new age of witches, and specialist? The girls are going to have to watch their backs and chose who to trust and who to take down. Unexpected things will occur and a new age of magic will commence!**

**Rules: IMPORTANT**

- No Mary-sues or Gary Stu's.

-I might change your character a little.

-If you don't want them to have a boyfriend, say so.

- If you don't want to make a pixie but want one, I'll either take one from the reviews if someone makes one, or make one myself according to the character. It may be opposites, like Musa and Tune or matching like Tecna and Digit.

-If you want your character to be a child of the Winx, specialist then please mention that but I don't want to many people to be their children, i might take two or three. But if you make a Witch I need them to be a daughter of the Trix, but if you still want make a daughter of them and still be a witch that's fine but I might have to switch it.

- specialist are aloud to be children of the Trix, in fact I need one to be.  
>(write: elephant, if you have read this.)<p>

I hope some people still make Witches even though the baseline for them about parents is weird. I need **at least three witches. And one specialist. **That's all i can say for now

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

School:

Age + Birthday:

Fairy, Witch, teacher, specialist or pixie:

Planet:

Status (peasant, priest, prince etc...) ,feelings about it and parents:

Reputation:

Power/weapon (name a few spells somewhere):

Attacks:

Defences:

history:

family members and feelings towards them:

pet and pixie:

Skin and Build:

Hair:

Eyes:

Nose:

Lips:

Overall Face:

everyday outfit1:

everyday outfit 2:

fairy/witch outfit:

Charmix (pin and belt):

Enchantix:

formal:

sleepwear:

swim wear:

personality:

Good or evil:

Hobbies and Talents:

Type of person they like: crush- ,friends- ,don't like-

likes:

dislikes:

catch phrases:

Fear/weaknesses:

other (fav animal/colour/food) and other stuff you want to add:

* * *

><p>Keep in mind that the more types of characters to be added (personality, or if they are a fairy... or power) the chances of them being chosen is low. Thank you so much and I hope that you make a character!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Send in more Ocs please! **I need no more children of the Trix**, thank you for sending them. But I do **need** some more **Witches**, and **Specialist**. If you want to send some fairies in go ahead but they won't be main characters, perhaps only side characters that are mentioned in class and not as much. And if you want to send in more then just one OC, go ahead. Here are the ones that I have accepted so far:

**Witches-**

**Darna by:Fran D. Fan**

**Ume by: Gumi Megipod **

**Gale by:Tin**

**Fairies-**

**Aria Cortales by:LittleJ323**

**Paige by:Natty B.**

**Destinee Violette Aya Rousseau by:Kristina Ai Malfoy**

**Skylar by:Winxgirlbloom**

**Juliette by:Weronika24**

**Specialist-**

**Ray Tubre by: Lawliet **

**Nicolas by: Fatpanda**

**Side Characters-**

**Sophie Ven by: Nana**

and this is my character:

* * *

><p>Name:Astrel Mirqiua De Liral<p>

School:Alfea

Age + Birthday:16, 21st of June (summer solstice in the north hemisphere)

Fairy, Witch, teacher, specialist or pixie: fairy

Planet:Fivariia (planet that is very small. The place that is actually lived on is a small island, but instead of being surrounded by water it is surrounded by trees, and plants. Inside the forest there are some lakes and rivers but that's it. Inside the only village are two temples, one for Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and the wild, and the other for Apollo, the god of healing, plague, prophecy, music and more. It is the planet for the god twins.)

Status (peasant, priest, prince etc...) ,feelings about it and parents: She is a citizen and same with her parents. She's fine with being so, but her mother is convince that her daughters must marry in royalty so that they can live somewhere other then Fivariia.

Reputation: Astrel is a huntress, against her families wishes.

Power/weapon (name a few spells somewhere): She is the fairy of hunt and wild. She can summon a quiver and bow. And a wild animal to come to her help when needed, even though her pet is always with her to help her. She has a spell called Snake serpent, that calls for the help of many snakes and reptiles, and another one that calls for birds called: Hoot. But to call a wild beast like a wolf or a monkey (depending on where she is) the spell is called: Majestic beast.

Attacks: _Snake serpent: _calls for the help of many snakes and reptiles

_Hoot:_ calls for birds

_majestic beast: _Calls a wild animal, but it depends on where she is to what animal. Mostly mammals.

_Ceble: _Summons her bow and quiver. ( Ceble means target in french.)

Defences: _Arch shield:_ her arrow turns into a shield.

History: When she was five years old she learned to hunt from her grandfather and neighbour, who was quite old along with her grandfather. When Astrel was 8 her neighbour died and the year after, her grandfather. It was very sad for the whole village, but mostly Astrel because they were really her only friends. She continued to hunt. At the age of 15 her parents told her that she wasn't aloud to hunt anymore. But of course she didn't listen, soon after she turned 16 and if her parents noticed her hunting they never mentioned it. A couple days since the original date to go to Alfea her sister caught her, and soon after her parents found out. They were going to give her a reward for not hunting, but instead her mother blackmailed her into taking a potion that would make her prettier so a prince could fall in love with her and she would leave Fivariia. If she didn't take it everyday her pet would be shot by Astrel's mother.

family members and feelings towards them: Jaira/mother- she is the fairy of beauty and fashion, but to her shame one of her daughters did not turn out pretty for anyway other then the villages 'ranks'. Astrel loves her but most of the time feels anger towards her.

Jared/father- He has little to do with her growing up, Astrel believes that the only time he talks is when he goes against her along with her mother and his wife. He is under Jaria's 'trap'. But all and all Astrel has no reason not to like him.

Mirelle/sister- Mirelle is a bit of a goody two shoes, and goes along with Jaria all the time. But at moments Astrel and Mirelle have sister moments and Astrel loves Mirelle the most.

pet and pixie: She has a pet lioness named Chinook. And her pixie is named Coriander or Cori as a nickname. She is the pixie of healing, she is blond and her hair is tied in a messy bun and a blue flower comes out of it. She wears a blue dress that is plain with a hot pink silk ribbon in the middle, causing the top to topple over the bottom a bit. With light pink flats, light blue earrings and a turquoise necklace that matches her bracelet.

Skin and Build:She is thin, but not bonny. With small hips but they are slightly curvy. She is very pale.

Hair: She has creamy white hair that is tied in a braid at the back. Her hair clashes against her skin a bit, because they are both pale white.

Eyes: She has big grey eyes.

Nose: She has a small nose that is covered with freckles.

Lips: She has full, red lips.

Overall Face: She has freckles covering her cheeks and some pimples and black heads, but not to many.

everyday outfit1: A baggy light blue dress that has sleeves, in the middle it gets tight but puffs out from there as well. It has two pockets at the bottom. She wears it with a leather chain necklace that has a hot pink heart. It's a long necklace. She has stud earrings that are hot pink hearts. She has hot pink flats that have a light pink bow at the front.

everyday outfit 2: A yellow v-neck t-shirt that is tucked in black short-shorts. She wears a gold, green and orange scarf. With stud earrings of owls that are bronze coloured. And a gold ribbon on her index finger. With high cowboy boots that are brown leather.

fairy/witch outfit: includes a light, soft yellow dress and wears a skinny sunset orange belt with a brown/gold target. She wears a light orange head piece and a gold necklace. Her wings resemble a bow, which are cream coloured with a gold trimming. She wears gold high heels.

Charmix (pin and belt): belt-a arrow around her left shoulder to her right hip. Pin- a gold and brown target.

Enchantix:Knee length dress that is the colours of a sunset. It flows nicely on top of her knee, she has light pink shoes. Light purple earrings and a light blue necklace.

formal: A strapless silver dress, the top is curved over her breast. It has a silver, puffy flower on the left side. It goes to her knees and it is a dress that just hangs down.

Sleepwear: Light yellow fleece pants and a tank top that has a owl on it.

swim wear: A full suit that cuts down a bit. It is light purple with light pink flowers on it.

personality: Astrel usually speaks her mind, she's a true friend and absolutely loyal. She's sensitive, caring and hot tempered. She's not flirty, and she's a bit more trusting because she's never really been betrayed the fact being she's never had a friend. Overall she is a nice person, but getting through her facade can be sometimes h

Speaks her mind, kind, loyal, caring, hot temper, sensitive, she's never really had a friend, so she's a bit of a cautious person towards other people, not flirty, she doesn't really trust a lot of people even though she does her best.

Good or evil:Good

Hobbies and Talents: Hunting, skinning,

Type of person they like: crush- she likes someone she can understand, someone that will stand up for her, sweet, clever, loves their hobby and likes her for her. She acts tough even though she is really sensitive. Feels bad for people that have their destiny chosen, likes having a choice. Not reasonable,.

friends- someone she can talk to, and understand even though they've never been through the same thing. They must be loyal, kind and perhaps a bit risky. Someone that likes some things she does and never gets mad at her for killing a animal during a hunt. She's never had any friend so she needs friends that will stand up for her

don't like- people that nag her about hunting,

likes: animals

dislikes:

catch phrases: 'Thanks the lady.' -when something good happens and when they do something risky and nothing bad happens.

'Artemis be with me.' -when she does something risky or scary.

Fear/weaknesses: telling her that no one likes her and they only pity her. Having Chinook taken away/killed and her closest friends not actually liking her.

other (fav animal/colour/food:)

fav animal: lions, wolves, owls, mice

fav food: Greek salad, raspberries.

fav colour: gold, light blue, light colours.

* * *

><p>Send in more OCs please, the rules are on the first chapter. I will be placing the first chapter up soon.<p>

Also one last thing, if the characters you send in is similar to mine the chances of being chosen is lower, but if you sent it in before I showed mine then it's fine. I did not base Astrel on anyone's OC by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the other reviews everyone! So once agaon here are the Ocs I have accepted:

**Witches-**

**Darna by:Fran D. Fan**

**Ume by: Gumi Megipod **

**Gale by:Tin**

**Sora Mina Solom by: SilverWolf1499**

**Fairies-**

**Aria Cortales by:LittleJ323**

**Paige by:Natty B.**

**Destinee Violette Aya Rousseau by:Kristina Ai Malfoy**

**Skylar by:Winxgirlbloom**

**Juliette by:Weronika24**

**Specialist-**

**Ray Tubre by: Lawliet **

**Nicolas by: Fatpanda**

**Ashton Ryson by: LittleJ323**

**Side Characters-**

**Sophie Ven by: Nana**

**Stacy by:Isciira**

But I still need **more specialist and 2 more witches. **So please send some more in, if I have accepted **both** of the OCs you sent me then please send in no more. Ask some friends to send in a OC, I don't care and stay tuned for the second chapter.

If I don't get anymore I'll have to write my own, and I don't think you want that. Thanks everyone! The next chapter is going to be up in like 5 seconds so stay tuned! THANKS ALL!


	4. Ancestors begin

AS I said at chapter three (**check out chapter three if you haven't yet)** I need more Ocs, so please send more in, specialist and witches needed. And if I have accepted your character as a side character I will try to use them as much as I can! Thanks here is chapter one:

* * *

><p>"Quiet Darcy, before the landlord and the other tenants get curious." The girl added as her sister, Darcy let out a loud groan of pain. Her sister that was helping her, hit her arm painfully and gave her a hard glare. Darcy whimpered, while stifling a cry.<p>

"Why am I the one that is doing this," she managed to croak out.

"All of us are going to do this spell, you're just the test subject."

"Wonderful, I love blo-"

"What do you mean Icy? I don't want to have a baby," Darcy's other sister said, looking up from filing her fingers.

"I'm sure not one of us wants to have kids, Stormy. But we need to have someone to take over our work, we are not as young as we used to be." Icy said.,

Darcy shrieked. Stormy looked at her and with a sour face she turned back to fixing up her nails. Icy glared at Stormy before turning back to Darcy. "Push Darcy, your child is coming soon."

"Bloody spell!" Darcy yelled. "Stupid baby making spell." Icy shushed her and she moaned with discomfort. Icy smiled deviously and soon something was in her arms. Before Darcy could see what it was Icy was holding scissors and cut through two cords. She stood up and placed two blankets in Darcy's arms.

"Congrats sister, you have twins. A boy and a girl," Icy said before she turned to Stormy, she whispered some word under her breath and almost immediately Stormy's stomach inflated and she began to groan.

"Now Stormy is pregnant," Darcy panted. She looked down at her babies while Icy pushed Stormy on the bed close by and began to help her labour, some cries were coming out of her sister. Darcy looked at her sons puffy face and at her daughters red one. She brushed the little amount of hair out of her daughters eye, "don't get to attached. They are only here to help us take over while we get older," Darcy whispered to herself.

In a couple minutes a pink blanket was wrapped around Stormy's new baby girl. Icy placed the baby girl in her mother's arms and when everything was ready for herself, she cast the spell on . Darcy felt the little amount of sympathy she could for Icy, she had to do all of this by herself, and how she did was a question that passed through her mind.

Soon Icy also held a pink blanket in her arms herself. Icy's child had longer hair then the other children, and it was black, which confused the sisters. "Alright sisters, now the plan has started. But remember, don't get to attached to your children." Icy said to her sisters.

"What do we name them?" Stormy ask.

"Whatever you want I guess," Icy said. Darcy looked at her two children and smiled.

"You name yours first Icy," Darcy said, "then you stormy."

Icy sighed and thought for a moment. " Ume, her name is Ume." Stormy and Darcy looked at her stupidly. But stopped when Icy waved her hand with irritation.

Stormy smiled and said, "Gale." Stormy kissed her daughters full, red lips. And Icy rolled her eyes. Stormy didn't notice, she just sighed at her daughter.

Darcy thought for more then just a moment. Minutes passed before something escaped her mouth. "A boy and a girl," she said, "Ray is my son and Darna is my girl."

"Ray and Darna," Darcy mused with a smile tugging on her lips. "Ray and Darna."

000

Many years passed. At the beginning the three sisters lived on the planet of Aether, together after moving from Tenebrae.

But after a couple months Stormy and Gale moved to Tempestas, and Icy and Ume moved back to Tenebrae. They lied saying that's were they were born, considering how young they were so they would of course not know where they really were born. While Darcy stayed where she was with Darna and Ray, she moved to Darnqe for a while but moved back to Aether in a small cottage next to a ocean. Even though the sisters kept in touch and visited each other quite a lot, it was lonely living without each other, only their children.

At the age of 17, they had already been to their second year of school, Gale, Darna and Ume went to Cloudtower and Ray went to Red Fountain, of course under different names, not wanting to attract attention and someone figuring out that they were kids of the Trix.

Currently everyone was at Darcy's house in Aether, were the house was going frantic. Darcy, Stormy and Icy were running around the house screaming and packing their kid's suitcases. Cloudtower and Red Fountain had announced that they wanted their students coming a couple days before, which was tomorrow. The teens decided to go to the pool where they could talk , without getting in their moms way.

"Oh Darna, lovin the bathing suit," Gale said. Darna was wearing just a plain purple swimsuit, but it formed her body nicely.

"Hardly, she still looks like Darna," Ray muttered.

Darna looked at her brother and she looked at him with a cold glare, "Excuse me. What was that," she asked coldly.

"Darna don't listen to him," Gale said, trying to pull her cousins attention else where. But unfortunetly Darna did not listen.

"Look at you, you look so plain. If you plan to catch some guys attention he obviously won't notice you," Ray said.

Darna shoved her brothers chest and he stumbled back a little. Once he got his footing he tried to punch her but she dodge quickly. She kicked him on the butt and he fell front first. "Who are you calling plain? At least my swim suit isn't just a plain black," she barked back lamely, she was having problem finding combats.

"Darna calm down. He was just being himself, their is no need for you listen," Gale said, regaining the attention of Darna. She looked at Ray and gave him a cold smile, she walked towards him and pushed him awkwardly in the pool. "Lesson one, never listen to your brother, always hurt him instead."

Ray got up from underneath the water and coughed violently. He looked evilly at his cousin and made a attempt to grab her feet and pull her in. The surface under her feet disappeared and she fell in the pool, hurting herself in a awful belly-flop. She groaned when she reached the surface of the pool and splashed water at Ray's face causing him to spit out some water. Gale reached out her hand and Darna grabbed it, she rolled her eyes and pulled her out of the pool. The two cousins sat down next to each other on the side of the pool. "By the way Darna," Gale said turning to the girl, "where is Ume?" Suddenly a shriek from the change room was heard in pool room and all three of the cousins sighed loudly.

"There she is," Ray mumbled.

"Who put that window in the change room?" She shrieked in her shrill voice, she stomped out of the change room with nothing on but her blue bikini. Gale stood up and wiped her Zebra print bikini bottom before helping Darna off the floor.

"You girls have a window in your change room, that's odd considering the pool room is in the basement of the house," Ray said cooly.

"A small window. You're Stupid, Ray, really stupid," Darna yelled at her brother.

"Hello, anyone remember me?" Ume yelled tapping her foot.

"Sorry Ume, the window has always been there," Gale said.

"How come I've never noticed it before?" Gale shrugged her shoulders. "First it was all dark in there and then suddenly a bright light shines through."

"Two things Ume, the reason you never noticed it because it probably has a curtain and the sun didn't shine before today, and second it's called sunlight."

"Don't say that word," Ume hollered.

"Sunlight, sunlight," he yelled while skiping across the room like a child. Gale and Darna sat down on the lawn chairs and smirked at each other before looking back at Ray and Ume.

"I said- don't say that word! ICE CRYSTALS!" Ume yelled and Ice Crystals shot out of her hands and at Ray.

Ray did his best to dodge them, but the last crystal hit him on the shoulder and knocked him down.

"UME," they heard someone yell. A clatter of heels walked into the room and the teens looked at their mother. Darcy trotted over to Ray and helped him up, while pushing the ice out of her way. Icy ran to her daughter and grabbed her harshly by the arm. Stormy walked lazily in while stifling a yawn.

"What happened Ume," asked Icy.

"He, Ray was saying th-the S word," she stuttered. Icy tried her best not to roll her eyes, but of course she couldn't.

" Ume that is hardly a reason to attack your cousin."

"but he knows that it frightens me. He should watch his tongue," Ume snapped the last bit. Icy let go of the Dark Ice witch and walked to where Darcy was helping Ray up. She put her face next to his and whispered.

"Remember nephew, even though I'm not your mom, you should still be scared of me. If you hurt my daughter remember that I'm still alive." And with that she left the room with Ume following her and Ray whimpering.

Stormy feeling the awkward silence clapped her hands and said, "well it's time for you to go to bed before you go off to school tomorrow." Gale smiled at her mothers words and hastily walked to the change room to get in a pair of fresh pyjamas. Darcy gave her daughter a nod of the head and Darna ran to the change room. Ray got up and walked to his own change room, leaving Darcy and Stormy picking up the wet towels. They hung them up and went to their rooms without a simple 'goodnight.'

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, I know it might not be really good but I'll get better in the next chapters. I also know that I might have made the characters a bit...lame as you might say, but they will pick up! I'll update in 2-7 days, because I'm updating all of this on vacation, it might not be the best. Thanks everyone for author alerts, story alerts, fav story and reviews. You guys make my day!<p> 


	5. Astrel Mirquia De Liral

Hey everyone, this is chapter two. Hope ya'll like it, it may not be fabulous because I wrote it in Plockton, Scotland and I don't live their, so it might not be so fabulous. But I'm sure it's not _horrible. _The other characters I added are **Airigon Grace by: Ducktape980 **and **Akemi Yomi by: NyappiVi. **I **need** more Specialist. Three more actually. **One more thing, Please pay attention to the next chapters, because after I'm going to have to ask you which characters should be best friends.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club, and most of the characters, the people that gave them to me do. Astrel is mine though.

* * *

><p>Astrel crawled next to the dead doe she had recently killed. She eyed it hungrily before she took out a small skinning knife and plunged it in the soft fur. She began to tear at the smooth skin with her sharp nails, when the knife was not enough. Astrel heard the branches behind her snap, trees being brushed against and a screechy yell. She sneakily grabbed her bow and took the arrow out of the deer's chest. She comfortably put them in her hands, getting the doe's blood on her weapons, while aiming where the noise came from. When the noise got louder she began to tense up, she narrowed her eyes as the form of the person- or thing- was just being blocked by a tree and a couple ferns. A young girl walked through the tree. She brushed a branch out of her way, but it hit her in the eye anyways. Astrel lowered her bow and stifled a laugh. Her sister gave her a evil eye even though she smiling playfully, knowing that she wanted to laugh.<p>

'Oh Astrel, sister dear,' she said, looking down at the doe. 'I thought we agreed no more hunting before you went to Alfea. "

Astrel rolled her eyes as she turned back to the doe and went on her knees. She said while continuing to skin the animal, " Mirelle, you agreed with mom and dad, I never did. Besides why can't I? I've hunted since I was five, and that was before Alfea as well, why can't I now?"

Mirelle sighed, "because you'll look gruesome and cruel. What are the animal-like fairies going to think of you?" She pointed to Astrel's fingers that were incrusted and covered in blood. She held out her hand and Astrel took it, like a little child and took the weapons with her back to the village.

The two young girls made it to the village. After a long trek. "Wait Mirelle," said Astrel, stopping. "What about the doe?"

Mirelle took Astrel's arm and pulled her to continue walking. In a ushered whisper so no one heard them, "quiet sister. I promise not to tell mom and dad if you don't go hunting again. As far as the doe... the wolves shall eat. Her death will not go to waste. Inside now Astrel." She pushed Astrel in the house.

At the table, that was in a small room at the entrance of the three bedroom cottage, was the two girls parents, Jaria and Jared. They were drinking some type of herbal tea and were talking, but before Astrel could catch what the topic was they stopped. Jaria got up and smiled at her two daughters. Without saying a word she rushed to Astrel and hugged her blond daughter. Astrel was a little shocked from the hug, her parents were usually proud of Mirelle, and she received more attention. But not this time. Jaria let go of the blonde she grabbed her hands and smiled. Quickly her smile vanished she brought Astrel's hands closer to her face to examine.

"Astrel! I believe we agreed no more hunting!" Jaria exclaimed.

"Well mama, I don't understand why I can't hunt. It's the only thing I'm good at." Astrel yelled back.

" Because you are becoming a young lady. We have let you hunt but you soon shall go to the school of Alfea. You are no longer a child!"

"Why can't I hunt like the goddess Artemis? She's female and is the best huntress, better then any man. And she is strong!"

"Astrel Mirquia De Liral, " said her father, using her full name. "You are not a huntress. Please follow the lines of a priestess. All the family has followed the of healing, prophecy god. You shall as well, it is your duty and I believe it will suit you," he said calmed down.

" Don't you understand?I don't care if you prefer Apollo, I am a daughter of the huntress. Being a priestess is not for me, i mean no one in this family not even ancestors, have made it that far. We all become healers. I...don't...heal. I hunt!" Tears swelled up in Astrel's eyes and she ran past Mirelle to escape to her bedroom.

Astrel walked past the mirror that was in her long and narrow room. She back-tracked and looked in the mirror with a sigh. Compared to Mirelle she was not very beautiful. Instead of having a clear face, she had pimples and blackheads, it was not much but it was still there. Astrel had high cheek bones and full red lips. She leaned forward and had her face close to the mirror. She scratched her cheek with her long figure nail but stopped when she noticed that it wasn't dirt, but more freckles. Unlike her sister long, wavy, black hair that smoothed against her pale complexion, Astrel had mid-back hair length, it was a creamy white colour that was almost always tied in a braid at the back of her head. She backed up a little bit and admired her body. She was no longer the bonny creature, she was gaining weight and was receiving small hips. He had strong legs that weren't to thin or flabby, from running after wild best in the forest that never ended. She smiled to herself, she wasn't beautiful but she was becoming quite a pretty young lady. But realized no matter how pretty she was, her sister would outshine in everything. The only thing Astrel could do 'properly' in her sister's eyes, was hunt but that was no longer aloud.

Astrel went down the room and opened her closet door. She went on her knees and leaned forward. She snatched a medium sized cow skin, leather bag. She opened the bag, looking into it her face and it went sour from the foul smell of fresh leather. She pulled at some clothes that were hanging on some wooden hangers. Some of the clothes fell on the top of Astrel's head, making her hair static-like when she pulled it off.

Astrel blinked when the door to her room opened. The light shined through he crack on the door and slightly reflected off of the plain brown walls. Astrel turned around and saw her mom's petite body in the door way. Jaria walked closer to Astrel and sat down next to her. Which made Astrel angry, but she decided not to show it.

"I see you've started to pack," Astrel's mom said peering into the bag. She took out a couple shirts and a dress. Jaria looked disgusted with the girl's choice, her face was scrunched up like she had eaten a rotten egg. "This is what you are bringing? I thought you had better fashion sense," she added when Astrel nodded her head.

"I plan to bring more...wait. What do you mean no fashion sense. It's comfortable that's all that matters."

Jaria sighed. "Astrel, do you know why we are sending you to Alfea?"

"To learn what my power is and learn to use it."

"Yes, when you learn to use whatever magic it is, most likely close to mine which is fashion and beauty by the way, and use it. But those are only two reasons. As you know a hero school is next to Alfea, we are hoping for you to fall in love with a prince. Alfea has a great reputation and is one of the few schools that are next to a hero school!"

Astrel was speechless, so her mom continued, "we don't want you to live here your whole life. Your father and I brought you a dress for you to wear when Alfea has a ball of some sort." She got up and took a box she had apparently laid on Astrel's bed. When the box was opened Astrel gasped. She took out the dress from the container to get a good view. It was a strapless dress and the top was heart-shaped and laced. There was a light blue ribbon in the centre that hung down the dress. The bottom was just plain white, like the top.

"Mother, it's beautiful! But... it doesn't, it won't look good on me. It'll clash against my white hair and skin."

Jaria laughed, "don't worry. I thought of that. You see this potion, you will take a drop every day and it will transform your look. And you'll look so much prettier!"

Astrel gasped in shock, "how dare you?" She yelled while placing the dress on the bed with hostile. "I'm not taking your stupid potion! I may not be as pretty as Mirelle, but I thought I was getting pretty at least.

"You are daughter, for our ranks. To find a good prince, or king, you must be much more then 'our ranks'. We only have a thousand people, how do you judge beauty? Trust me child, soon you will fall in love and it will be too late then when he rejects you from your looks."

Astrel grunted. Her mom cocked a brow at her unladylike , but Astrel just rolled her eyes.

Jaria smacked her lips, the room was in a awkward silence. But she broke it, "Astrel, sweetheart when your father and I told you no more hunting we understood it was going to be hard. So we talked and decided to give you a reward. But because you didn't listen I don't know if I should give it to you." Jaria sighed. " But it's already bought, and I don't know what to do with it and it would be a waste. I'll give it to you anyways." And with that she turned to the door and opened it. She stepped aside and a lioness walked in. Her fur was more of a yellow-gold colour, then yellow-beige.

"Oh my gosh! A lion! I can't be-"

"Lioness. She is female, notice she has no mane?" Jaria interrupted. Quickly getting over her anger, Astrel ran and hugged her mother. Jaria stumbled back but hugged her daughter anyways.

Astrel let go of her mom and went on her knees, to hug her new pet. Jaria urged Astrel to name her lioness. "What about...Chinook? Do you like that?" Chinook purred and licked her new mistress, sending Astrel into laughs.

"Let me help you pack now," Jaria said. Astrel nodded her head and joined her mother on the ground. Chinook trotted lazily next to her mistress and lied down with a huge yawn. Astrel petted Chinook behind her ear and Chinook purred with Delight.

Astrel's mom slipped the small pink potion in the leather bag. "Mother! I thought we agreed no potion!"

We did no such!" Astrel gritted her teeth and glared at Jaria. "Look here Astrel. You will put a drop of this potion in a glass and drink it, but mixed it with something else. We don't want you to live here your whole life, marrying a prince will win you freedom to a new home. I had a chance to marry a king, but I loved your father and was stuck here. Don't do the same mistake as I."

"You love father! Does he know this? As for that pink potion, I refuse to drink anything of it!"

"Astrel Mirquia De Liral! You have already love this lioness, in the few moments you have had her. Because you have disobeyed us for hunting, the lioness be your reward if you drink this everyday. If not I will kill Chinook. Understand?"

Astrel bit her tongue to hold back her snappy reply, "won't I need more bottles?"

Jaria gave her a content smile. She took out four bottle and placed three in the bag and the fourth went on the wardrobe. "Oh, you'll need more space," Jaria said. She got up and left the room. In a couple minutes she brought a enormous suitcase and opened it with a smile. "Now we may have space for those pretty clothes you've never worn."

Astrel stroked Chinook while her mom tossed, rolled and packed clothes. Astrel nodded her head now and then, even when she didn't agree. The only fun she had was petting Chinook and playing with the gold ribbon that was in the middle of her baggy, plain, white dress. Her big grey eyes closed then opened when her sister walked in. She told them that Alfea was asking the girls to come tomorrow to get comfortable before classes started.

Chinook growled feeling her mistresses distress. But Astrel quieted her down when Mirelle gave her a curious look. Jaria shrieked and ran out of the room. But she came back and tapped the small bottle on the wardrobe. Giving Astrel a evil eye. Astrel nodded. She dripped a drop in her mouth once everyone left the room. She grimaced with the taste. "Mom was right when she said to mix it with another drink," she whispered to Chinook. Astrel's stood in front of the wall length mirror and watched her body change.

Her average body became once again thin, and tall. Her creamy hair turned black as night, and went to her hips. Which became bigger and it had more curve. Astrel's face completely changed as well. Her eyes shrunk and turned dark brown, and her nose became slightly bigger. The once pale complexion that was covered in blemishes, turned completely clean and many shades darker, so she was now tanned.

Chinook began to growl, but stopped when she smelled the sent o her mistress, she immediately stopped. Astrel walked out of her bedroom to show her mother the transformation.

She began to walk out of the room, but cursed under her breath when her silky hair tickled her neck and cheek. Chinook walked calmly out of the room, Astrel rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. Down the hall Mirelle was kissing a boy, more like eating each other. Astrel scrunched her forehead and whispered to Chinook, "if any guy kisses me like that I want you to eat him."

A low grumble escaped Chinook's throat. Astrel shook her head, her hair flying across her face, "not him, that's my sister's problem."

So Chinook just sneezed and wiped her nose with her left paw.

Astrel ignored her sister and walked into a large kitchen. Her mom was frantically running around with flour up her arm, to her elbow, and on her face. Astrel stood, watching her mother for some minutes before clearing her throat her ticklish throat. Her mom looked from the bread oven and a broad smile lit up her face. Astrel blushed and whispered, "Artemis be with me."

"Astrel, dear, you look absolutely...beautiful. All the boys will love you!" Astrel snorted, "but daughter with that attitude it will not attract anyone. We will work on that once you help me finish these loafs for dinner." Astrel sighed deeply and started to help her mother. Chinook lied on the ground, and Jaria tripped over her more then a few times. After the bread was made they sat down in the family room and began to teach her daughter some manners. After a long while they finally took a break for dinner and before Astrel went to bed more learning was needed.

Finally after late hours, and most of the village was asleep, Astrel stripped out of her dress and put on her black shorts and tank top. She lied on her bed, under her once warm covers, with Chinook snoring on the covers next to her. "What is life all about, Chinook?" Astrel whispered, but of course got no reply. She looked over to Chinook and smiled. "Well I'm going to have to start faking myself tomorrow, I guess." She turned on her side, away from Chinook and closed her eyes. Soon sleep found her, and a peaceful night followed.

* * *

><p>Remember what the characters act like, so you guys can help me with who should be best friends. Or you can check their apps on the reviews, and tell me who should be best friends, or closer friends. Witches can be best friends with fairies, but be careful who you pick. THANKS. Thank you all for the reviews, and a question: <strong>Should I write a chapter, like this one, for each fairy? Or should I write a couple in one?<strong> Please answer!


	6. Airigon, Destinée, Juliette

So this is chapter three, sorry it's taken so long to get it up. I know that there is three characters in this, and trust me I wanted to do one per chapter and that was my plan, that's why Astrel has her own (it's not because she's mine,)but that would take forever. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer:I don't own winx club!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Airigon Grace<strong>

Airgon Grace folded her dark blue, baggy t-shirt and tucked it tightly next to her brown belt and light jeans. She sighed, tucked her short red hair behind her ear and got up. Argo pulled on her red converse shoes and tied the laces quickly. Getting up, she picked up her bag and zipped it. 'I'm going to do it. I'm really going to do it,' she thought. Looking around her room, for the last time,she noticed that she forgot to take the Cloud Tower pamphlet and her letter telling her to go early, lying on her bed. She picked up the only evidence of her new address and opened the window of her purple bedroom. She jumped out into the night and landed like a cat. She looked left and right before rushing down the block.

And the end of the street she opened the taxi she called door and entered. In the drivers seat was a old shaggy man with a used up toothpick hanging from his mouth.

"Where to, princess?" He asked. She tried not to look startled from his given words, but she knew that her predicament made her shiver with excitement and fear.

Argo fumbled through her bag for a paper that told her where to meet a old friend. "Old Town Theatre," she mumbled when she found the crumbled sheet. The man grunted and put the car in gear. Even though the rid only took minutes, it felt like she sat in that back seat for hours. Getting out she looked around the abandon theatre house for a tall blond girl. The taxi driver sat in the car, smoking a cigarette, the foul smell made it to Argo's nose and she shivered. It was a cool August night, the weather was already turning to early fall.

"Okay little girl, I'm needed else where so can I have my cash now," the driver asked placing down the built in wake-talkie.

"I'm meeting a friend and she has the money," as soon as Argo said those words a thin girl walked from the creaking doors of the play house. She walked to the cab, paid the money and grabbed Argo's arm.

Argo stumbled with the taller girls pace and grip. Once they got into the refuge of the falling-apart theatre she let go of Argo's arm. "Okay Princess Airigon, I have your transportation, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mina, I'm not a princess anymore, not since my parents exiled me from Servia. And yes, I really need to go to Cloud Tower," Argo stated. Mina began to walk to the back of the theatre and Argo followed.

"Okay Argo, when you step through that portal you'll be in Magix. That's all I can help you with without your parents finding out. Here's some money, don't spend it all in the same place and if you ask to find Cloud Tower most people will help you, unless their a fairy. Remember fairies and witched don't get along." Argo nodded and she put a foot through the vortex. She smiled anxiously and put the rest of her body forward.

Once she made it through she grabbed her churning stomach and leaned over, in a moment she coughed up vomit and she groaned. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and began to walk down the street, ignoring the odd looks. But after only ten minutes Argo found herself lost. She screamed in panic. Walking up to a young man with short-ish, curly black hair and hazel eyes. She taped him on the shoulder and he stopped talking to his friend that had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey there beautiful, what can we help you with," the brown haired man asked.

"Sorry about him," the other said. "I'm Nicolas and that's Ashton."

"I'm Argo, I need help finding Cloud Tower," Argo narrowed her eyes at Ashton.

"Why don't you use a cab?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't have any money," she lied.

"oh well, I can drive you there if you want. We're planning on heading back to Red Fountain anyways."

Argo smiled and followed Nicolas to his hover bike. He handed her a extra helmet and she placed in on before getting on the bike and tightening her grip on Nicolas' back, so she wouldn't fall off. He began to speed up once they got out of Magix and Nicolas' hair flew over Argo's cheek, making her blush under the helmet.

**Destinée Violette Aya Rousseau**

"Destinée, hurry you need to pack soon. Alfea is accepted the students to come early and it's a perfect opportunity to get comfortable," Rei, the queen of Rosecastle and her twin daughters mother said.

Destinée stopped talking to her twin sister, Desirae, and looked up at her mom from her spot on the floor. Sighing, Destinée picked up a red dress from her bedroom floor and neatly hung it up on a hanger in her huge walk-in closet. Picking up a large suitcase, Destinée said to her mom, "hmm huh. Don't worry mom I'll be ready before we leave for Alfea. Desirae will you help me?"

"Of course I will," she answered.

Desirae sat down next to her sisters suitcase and cleared out the lint and dust before her sister started picking her clothes and letting them hang out of her suitcase. In her suitcase she tucked in a black and purple tutu next to her knee-high black and purple converse, dark purple one shoulder strap dark purple shirt and black lace fingerless gloves.

"I can't believe we're going to different schools," pouted Desirae.

"You laugh, I laugh. You cry, i cry. You get pushed off a bridge 'by accident' I would say 'oops I didn't mean to push you' while grinning like a idiot," Destinée patted her sister back and gave her a sad smile, before they both burst out into laughter.

"I'm going to miss you making me feel better. And our pranks," Desirae added and they both high-fived with grins on their faces.

"Don't worry girls, you'll see each other soon. And there might be a chance for Desirae to change schools later on," Rei said when she walked back in the room. In her hand she had a small book. She handed it over to her daughter, "don't forget your priestess training daughter." Destinée nodded, but instead of packing it in her suitcase she tucked it in a small handbag.

The next hour was of laughter, and a lot of packing. The twin sisters ended up in a clothes fight and the whole closet was empty hooks and a clothes covered floor. But after their mother scolded them they finally decide to pack. When Destinée zipped up her suitcase she leaned it against the wall and sighed, while falling on her large bed. Desirae sat down next to her sister and collapsed on the bed as well. Darien, the girls father, came in and laughed loudly at his exhausted daughters.

"Come daughters, let's go get some food," Darien suggested and immediately the girls sat upright. Darien waited for his daughters to change out of their priestess robes. Destinée walked out of her closet with her usual floral mini skirt with thigh high stockings, pink and black converse that were a little shorter then the stockings, a stripped tank top and a cardigan and finally, a black lace fingerless that stopped at her wrist. Desirae came a few minutes later in a plain blue dress that went to her mid-thighs and striped stockings and high heeled shoes. The whole way Destinée went on about cookiesNcream ice cream and chocolate covered strawberries and how good they were.

When they got to a ice cream shop, much to Destinée happiness she met her aunt and uncle, Stella and Brandon.

"Aunt Stella!" Destinée went up to her aunt and hugged her tightly.

"Uncle Brandon!" Desirae screamed and punched him on the arm playfully.

"Aunt Stella, are you paying for some students to go to Alfea again this year?" Destinée asked. Every year Stella paid for a student to go to Alfea if their family didn't have enough money.

"Yes, darling. I think her name is Paige," Stella answered.

The twin sisters nodded their head and continued to eat their ice cream while the adults talked between each other. The girls stayed quiet but exited the shop to explore Rosecastle, like they did many times before. They went to the down town garden where they sat on the fountains ledge. The girls sat quietly and only concentrated on their ice cream.

Destinée purple cell phone rang and she picked it up, "hello?"

" Destinée, come home now please. We are leaving for Alfea soon," Destinée recognized the voice of her pregnant mother. She nodded her head but said yes when she realized that she was on the phone.

"Come Desirae, I'm going to leave for Alfea now." Desirae gave her sister a anxious smile and they both began to walk home. Once they made it to the huge castle, that was made of pinky stone, a black car was waiting at the front of it. The driver was putting Destinée luggage in the back trunk and her parents were waiting on the castle steps with Stella and Brandon. Destinée hugged everyone goodbye small tears started to cascade down her face. But she decided to ignore them.

Desirae waited for her sister at the car and before Destinée left she hugged her sister goodbye. The sisters eyes were filled with tears. "I'll see you soon, Destinée, remember to contact me and email me when your done unpacking, okay?" Desirae said. Destinée nodded her head and waved goobye from her open window in the car. Once she was far from her house she rolled up the window and slumped down in her seat. Next to her was her pet tiger that had black and white spots instead of striped, named Dreams. She petted her tiger and thought of Alfea.

"Well Alfea, prepare for Destinée Violette Aya Rousseau. It's going to be a great year, I hope."

**Juliette**

A soft music filled the room, joining the essence of lavender and Jasmine. Juliette walked up to the ancient book of Latenius, that held all of the planet's secret spells. She rubbed her fair-skinned arm nervously, before kneeling down before it. She closed her eyes and sat like that for a while. Once she opened her eyes again she took out a small golden key and placed it on the pedestal. Juliette backed up before a light shined through the book and the key was locked in with it. She turned around but it was no longer her pale face with rosy blush. Instead she had yellow eyes and dark brown hair, compared to Juliette's sky blue eyes. She flicked up her cell phone. "Ume, Gale one down, four more to go," she whispered into the speaker. She smirked and walked out of the chamber.

Juliette's thin body flung up from her bed, sending her long, golden hair fall onto her face. She spat out her straight hair from her light pink lips. She clutched her covers and flung them off her small bed. It was still dark out, so Juliette decided to go and eat her breakfast. She walked down the corridor to the kitchen, fixed up a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. Her eyes were full of terror and all she could concentrate was that dream. She pinched her arm, but nothing happened. She grabbed a light denim jacket, that made it to her elbows and put it on top of her short, floral dress that she recently put on before she made it to the kitchen. She slipped on plain flats and walked out her small house. She lived close to the palace and speed up between the short distance.

She waved to the guards at the front gate, after that she walked through long corridors and made it to a large gold door. Sighing, she opened the large door and walked through. Juliette walked up to the pedestal where the book was on top of. She closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened the book began to glow. She stepped down a couple steps, after the book glowed it floated for a moment but it dropped down afterwards. Juliette sighed with relief. She returned back to her house soon after.

At the kitchen table was her mom and brother. They looked up to her and she could tell they all had questions. But of course it was always her mom that asked first. "Juliette where have you been? Are you hurt, you have no idea how worried I was!" Her mom exclaimed. Juliette pushed her mom's hands off of her arms.

"I'm fine mama, I was just checking up on the book. I had a strange dream," Juliette responded.

Her brother, Felix, nodded, understanding. "So Juliette, are you ready for Alfea? I heard that mom's sending you early, she seems excited to see you go. Unlike me! She never wants to see her favourite child leave," he mocked. Felix batted his eyes like a angel. Juliette punched his shoulder harsher then attended but not really caring. He stuck out his tongue childishly and she rolled her sky blue eyes.

"I thought mom was going to help," she looked at her mother.

"Don't worry child. I finished packing your stuff a couple days ago," her mom said. Juliette grinned and hugged her short mother.

"That's why I couldn't find my toothbrush?" Felix laughed while his mother looked grossed out.

"Anyways we are going to be leaving this afternoon, it's a far trip to get to Alfea. So prepare yourself for school."

"Where is dad anyways," Juliette asked.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, he left for work a hour ago. He won't be back before you leave I'm afraid," her mom said.

Juliette's grin slid down to a frown. She sighed sadly and went to her bedroom. It was a small bedroom, all that was in there was a bed, a side table and a lamp, a wardrobe and some of her own things. Most of the stuff was packed away but she still had few text books and writing utensils. She packed it away in a small side bag and put it by the door. She lied down on her bed and fell back asleep, gaining the hours she hadn't had any.

In a couple hours she was woken up by her mother. "Juliette, time to go to school. Come now we must depart so we can get there tomorrow," she said. Juliette stirred and told her mom to wait a moment. Juliette went to her brother's bedroom and opened it up. "Felix? I'm going now. I'll call you soon, okay?"

Felix jumped up from his floor and hugged his sister, "bye Juliette. Have fun at school, be careful and I'll see you soon." She nodded her head.

"Tell dad I say bye and that I love him." She kissed her brother's cheek and left when her mother honked the car's horn. She sat in the back seat and rested her cheek against the window. She let out a loud sigh and yawned. She closed her eyes, preparing for Alfea.

* * *

><p>So that's that. If you don't think i show your character justice, tell me how you want me to improve on them. keep in mind that I still have to develop the characters. Also, when I ask who do you want to be best friends, please don't mention everyone who is there friend. i can do that on my own. I mean like this (example is Winx Club) Musa-Layla, Stella-Bloom. Their closest friends, mention one or two please. Thanks all!<p> 


	7. Paige, Aria, Sora

Hey everyone, chapter four:

I hope you like your characters, if you don't like how I am showing them please tell me what I can do better. Keep in mind who you want your character to be closest friends with, not everyone they could friends with, closest name on or two only please.

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club, if I did they wouldn't have gone to Gardenia and stayed. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Paige<strong>

Paige wiped the dust off the bottom light blue t-shirt, that hung on top of her shorts. She shuffled in the low roof car before sitting back down and she began to pick the debris from the bottom of her tennis shoes.

"oh Paige, not in the car," her adoptive mother, Sara, said picking up the sappy twigs and lumps of dirt off the car floor. Paige let go of her foot and leaned forward to look in a small bag. Inside it was a blue bikini with white polka-dots, a light blue dress with a ivory strip on it, and some other articles of clothing.

"So Paige," started Emmett, her adoptive father, "what's your opinion on going to Alfea?"

" The queen paying for me, that's really special. Oh it's been a wish come true! Well, other then the one finding my real par-" she stopped, looking down at her shoes.

"Don't worry Paige," Sara patted Paige's lap, "we understand that you would want to find your real parents." Paige smiled sadly and hugged Sara. Once she let her mother go, she leaned against the window pane and sighed. Emmett and Sara looked at each other sadly, before looking back to the single lane road.

Paige watched the big trees go by as the car went farther in kilometres. Eventually after a long quiet hour the family made it to the castle in Solaria. Emmett stopped the battered old car in front of the enormous building. At the front gate was the Queen Stella and her husband, Prince Brandon. (1) Stella was wearing a puffy strapless, pink dress and it had a topaz in the middle. Brandon was wearing a military outfit and a sword was at his side. They had half a dozen guards around them as if three homeless people would attack the people sending their daughter to Alfea. Once they got to where the queen and king was Paige started to feel really small. They bowed low showing how much higher rank Queen Stella and Prince Brandon were.

"Paige, it's nice to meet you," Stella said.

"Thank you Queen Stella for this opportunity," Paige was shivering nervously and was trying to be as formal as she could, how are you suppose to talk to royalty?

Stella leaned down to Paige's height and brushed Paige's long, blonde hair out of her eye. Stella looked in Paige's big eyes before getting back to her regular height.

"Well," Stella said while clapping her hands together awkwardly, "let's go off to Alfea now." Paige nodded her head and turned back to her parents. She hugged each of them tightly,

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll miss you! Don't worry about me. I'll be in good hands," Paige said. She gave her parents a smile, but she closed her mouth when salty tears dripped in. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Walking to her queen, she took the royal's hand and in only three minutes she disappeared along with Queen Stella.

Emmett took his wife's hand and kissed it with his chapped lips. "She's in for a tough year, was it the right thing to do?" He asked?

Sara hugged her husband and whispered, "we can't keep her anymore then needed. She's going off to be a powerful fairy. We can't be selfish anymore."

When Paige got to Alfea she let go of Stella's hand and her eyes went huge looking at the sturdy, pink building. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she said in amazement. Stella looked at her stupidly but decided not to disturb the young girl.

Without thinking Paige hugged her queen. "Thank you _so_ much," Paige emphasized. Stella looked surprised but hugged her back anyways. After a long tour of the magnificent castle-like school Stella brought her to the part of school where the rooms where. At the front of the dormitory was Griselda yelling at some girls that apparently came early. Two of them stepped in front of Paige and Stella. They both bowed at the fashionable Winx.

"Hi I'm Stacy," the brunette said. She smiled broadly and Paige couldn't resist to smile back.

"And I am Sophie," the blonde said striking a pose. Paige and Stacy giggled.

"What's your magic?" Sophie asked, "I'm the fairy of weather. And Stacy is the fairy of the moon," Sophie added before the moon fairy could open her mouth.

"I'm the fairy of Art," Paige said.

Stella went off to see Faragonda so Sophie and Stacy decided to show Paige her room. They walked through two big purple doors into a room with two beds, a huge opened, window door was at the far end of the room that looked over the courtyard of Alfea. And a huge desk was in a corner with a already supplied computer and writing supplies.

"You're really lucky Paige, this was once the dorm room of Winx club members, Bloom and Flora. Through the left door is just a living room, and on the other side of the living room was Musa's and Layla's. On your left was Stella's and Tecna's," Sophie said on her bed.

"Sophie you're wrong, Marie-Ann and Briella have the Winx old dorm room,"Stacy said.

"Oh right, they all look the same."

"Who am I sharing with, this room I mean," Paige asked.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders from her spot on one of the two twin sized beds, "it says on that sign by the door." Paige walked over to it after placing her one bag on the small couch up the stairs.

She looked at the sign and read, Skylar.

(1) I know most people say he is king but if a heir to a throne is a queen, and they marry someone, that man is going to a prince because if he was a king they would have to much power, more then the Queen and have more impact. It may be different per place, but in the UK that's how it goes.

**Aria Cortales**

Aria dragged her feet back to her room where her handmaid, Seraphine, was packing her bag for Alfea. Aria was wearing a purple crop top and black yoga shorts. Her dark brown hair was tied into a messy pony tail, from her recent events. She was exhausted from her long dance class, of ballet, hip pop and the ballroom waltz.

The light was on in her average size room and Aria suspected that it was Seraphine, of course she was right. But Seraphine didn't notice Aria, to caught up in her music to notice her surroundings. In the corner of the room was her bed, she immediately collapsed onto her soft cushions and comforter. After only five minutes a small animal crawled on Aria's back. Her first instinct was to freak out, thinking it was a spider, but a squirrels face popped down to Aria's pale face. Aria smiled and hugged her furry pet.

"Hey Ditto," she said squeezing a little to hard, possibly suffocating the squirrel. She heard a squeak coming from the pet and let go, so that Ditto fell on the comfy bed.

"Aria," she heard someone call her name. From near her closet, Seraphine lifted off her head phones and watched the mistress of the house, Nereesha Aria's mom, walk through the bed room door. "I heard you've missed your history lesson, for more dancing ones. Aria you've got to stop blowing off your studying for dance."

Aria nodded her head and look away, not wanting to make eye contact with her mother.

Nereesha sighed and sat down next to her brunette daughter. "Aria I don't understand you," she brushed a lock of hair from Aria's forehead, " many people would wish to have a life of upper-class. But not you. Why is that?"

"I don't know mother, I just don't enjoy my studies or this life of leisure," Aria said, still not making eye contact. Without another word Nereesha walked out of the room. Seraphine looked at the valise she was packing for Aria.

"Madame, would you like to change before I pack away all your clothes," Seraphine said. Aria lifted her self up from the seat, and brought her way to her bath room with clothes in arm.

In about a half-hour Aria came out refreshed, with a towel wrapped around her hair. She was wearing a plain white tube-top, black skinny jeans and black heels. She walked out of her room, with Ditto on her shoulders, and almost ran into her sisters, Alamla and Demelza that were walking down the hallway full of family pictures and portraits with their heads up high.

"Hello Aria," they both said together, they nodded their heads before continuing down the hall. Aria rolled her eyes and went the opposite way of her sisters to the garden in the back.

Aria picked a bowl of ice-cream on her way outside from the kitchen and let the flavour be savoured on her tongue. After putting the bowl down next to her on the fountain, she whispered, "Blinding Fury." She said it so quietly that even Ditto's keen ears didn't catch it. A small spark lite up on her finger tips, but as soon as she smiled the sparks disappeared along with her smile.

Yelling out in frustration she kicked the air. She heard a loud honk from the front court and Aria hastily ran for the limo at the front, grabbing Ditto quickly. By the time Aria was at the limo, she was panting crazily. She saw her parents, Nereesha and Jensen, her snobby little sisters and her nanny, Risa.

She remembered the words Risa said when she told Aria was to go to Alfea early,

_(flashback)_

_Risa went to go sit down next to Aria on the couch, in the living room. Aria put down the book she was reading for her science teacher and looked at her nanny. Her face was tired and worried, but then Aria didn't notice it. "Aria, dear," she began. Before she could continue Aria put a book mark into the text book and placed it on the coffee table. Giving Risa her full attention. So Risa continued, "Aria, dear, you will be going back to Alfea for your second year sooner then we thought. They're asking for the students to come a few days early, so they can get comfortable. And since you didn't like last years group of fairies your mom is sending you early so you can find friends with the new fairies."_

_Aria groaned, "Risa, do I have to?"_

"_Of course sweetheart, it's your mothers decision, not mine. If you want to complain go to Nereesha," Risa answered._

"_Yeah 'cause mom always listens to me," Aria said sarcastically. _

_Risa patted Aria's arm before going out of the room. _

_(end of flashback)_

Aria said all her goodbyes to her family quickly. Before she went to Risa.

The two looked at each other for a moment, examining each others expressions. After so, they hugged each other tightly, for a couple minutes. Aria sniffed, "goodbye Risa."

"Goodbye Aria," Risa kissed Aria one last time before Aria was shoved into the car. She waved to everyone before turning to Ditto on the seat next to her. He was tied in with a small seat belt, the sight made Aria laugh.

**Sora Mina Solom**

Sora raised her eyebrow and scrunched up her face in fake surprise. '_Does he really want to go there" _she thought. Eriks, her older brother, was mocking her for getting kicked out of a school, which happened the year before. She wanted to hurt him, hurt him so badly. He was cowering in the corner from the objects around the room, that were flying. She wasn't surprised, it happened so much so she became used to it. She eyes her brother evilly. She walked over to him quickly and leaned towards him. She pulled out a silver whip and instead of using her magic, she wrapped it around his throat. He gagged and wrapped his hands around the whip, trying to pull it off but she just tightened it.

She heard a loud echo of her name being called by her mother. She looked around the room, trying to find the speaker of the voice.

"SORA!"

Sora jumped up from her slumber in surprise. Her mom was leaning over the bed slightly. Sora sighed before falling back to her pillow with her hand over her eyes, trying to block the light.

Rosie shook her daughter, " come now Sora, you're going to Cloud Tower today. Don't you remember, you packed all yesterday night for it. So come on now wake up!"

Sora moaned and flipped to her stomach. Rosie grabbed her daughter and flung her over her shoulder. Rosie walked out of Sora's bedroom, to the living room and dropped her on the love seat.

Sora sat up immediately and glared at her mother. A book flew from it's place on the bookshelf. Rosie dodged it, the rest of the bookcase started to rattle and the books moved with it.

"Sora, you have to learn to control your magic. Don't let your emotions control you, another good reason for you to go to that witch school," Rosie said. "Thank goodness for Cloud Tower," she added under her breath.

In a couple minutes Sora stormed off to her bedroom and changed out of her spaghetti strapped black cami with pink, purple, and blue printed short-shorts. And into a purple purple boat-neck shirt with mid sleeves edged with black, a black mini skirt with purple stripes and silver high heeled boots with black trim. She had a silver necklace with hot pink beads and her hair was in a loose braid and it rested on her should with a purple headband.

"Don't forget to go feed Queenis," Rosie called from the kitchen.

Sora headed to the backyard. She stood in front of her golden-brown falcon. Just like the creature Linith protected. Queenis let out a loud song when Sora came close to her. Sora petted her pet and gave her some large bugs and a dead rat. Queenis ate it quickly. Sora held out her arm and Queenis flew onto it. They went into the house.

"Mom, I'm ready to leave now," Sora almost yelled. She dipped a finger in the waffle batter her mom was cooking up and gave some of it to her falcon.

Rosie tapped Sora's hand with a spatula, a spoon started to float but dropped when Rosie eyed her daughter.

"Shoo, get in the car. I'll be there soon."

Sora trotted to the light purple car and let Queenis fly on top of it.

Sora waited for the rest of her family to say good bye before getting into the vehicle. Soon after Rosie came out, Eriks, Menic and Macuras came out.

"Goodbye Menic, bye dad," she hugged her father and younger brother, Menic. She looked at her brother and smirked.

"Bye Sora, have fun at _Cloud Tower_," Eriks teased.

"You know, brother, I had a dream of you last night. It was of my strangling you, let us find out if that ever happens," Sora retorted back. She followed her mother in the car and let her falcon follow her.

"Prepare Cloud Tower, for a great year," Sora said mischievously.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that chapter. I might not update so soon but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading!<p>

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Skylar And Akemi

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated it. It's been a long time, so I apologize.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own winx club.<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Skylar<strong>

Drake was walking along side his little sister, Skylar, with half-dozen bags in his arms while Skylar held her brown cat, Bell. They walked towards the big blue ship, that was floating instead of resting in the cool waves bellow. Once they stepped onto the vessel a loud call from the captain set the ship into motion and they were off to the dimension of Magix. Skylar let Belle go, before stretching her pink tube top over her white short-shorts and sitting down in the small lounge room. Drake was helping some of the sailors on the front deck. Skylar flicked open her pink phone and dialled her mother's phone.

"Hey mom," she happily said.

"Hi sweetheart," Bloom, Skylar's mom, said. "Have you left the harbour yet?"

"Hmm huh. Yup, we just left. So...how's dad?" Skylar asked sadly.

"Oh Skylar, I'm sorry your father was busy on Eraklyon to say goodbye," Bloom heard the loud sigh from the pone and immediately felt worse for her daughter.

"Not your fault," Skylar mumbled.

"Well I have to go now honey, say hi to your brother for me and call me when you get settled in."

"I will, bye mom. I love you."

"Love you too," Bloom said before hanging up her phone. Skylar looked at her phone grimly before shutting it off. She wrapped her pale arms around her head and messed her blond hair while sending out a light shriek. After so she relaxed on her lounge chair. A few minutes passed, Belle scampered onto her owners lap. She yawned lazily and fell asleep on Skylar's lap.

Many hours passed, and Skylar was asleep on her lounge chair. Drake shook his sister's shoulder lightly. By doing so, he earned a hiss from Belle as she leaped from Skylar's lap. Skylar moaned and woke up. "We'll be getting to Magix soon. So I would get ready," Drake said. She nodded her head and stifled a yawn. Looking around she saw the magnificent view from the ship. There were trees below them and she smiled. She grabbed the hissing Belle, ignoring the scratches she was getting. By the time the ship landed at the docks near Red Fountain, Skylar's arms were covered in red marks and some blood oozed from some of the claw-marks.

A few servants came onto the ship and picked up her brother's bags.

"Oh no wait," Skylar hollered as she rushed to the older serving man. "That's my bag." Skylar made a attempt to grab it but the man just thrust the colourful bag on the ground and left with a harsh groan.

"Sorry," Skylar's comment dripped with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, before going to see her brother.

Skylar patted Drake on the back, making him turn to see her. He grinned when he saw her. He accidentally elbowed her hard on the chest and she moaned with the sudden pain. He laughed at her change of face, she was glaring at Drake.

"What was that for?" She muttered with pain.

"Sorry sis'. I didn't mean too," he said. He tried to comfort his sister but she only stumbled a little to the opposite side he was on.

After a couple minutes she regained herself and stood up properly. "Sorry again Skylar," he apologized.

"Whatever I don't care," she said, trying to get her pride back. Drake rolled his eyes at his stubborn sister, but fortunately for him, she didn't notice.

"Are you excited for Alfea, Skylar?"

Skylar nodded her head slowly before grinning madly. "Absolutely, I can't wait to learn magic. It's going to be great!

Drake chuckled at his sister. "Right, I'll ask that when you have your first exam."Skylar punched her strong brother playfully.

Skylar said goodbye to her brother before taking a taxi-limo to Alfea. It wasn't too long a drive, but with her anxiety it felt like a long time. She quickly signed in and ran to where the dorms where. The huge pink building was a little confusing to Skylar, but she was thankful for her mother showing her the place before school was in session.

She walked down the confusing hallways until shrieks from girls erupted from the halls. Following the noises, Skylar found her way to the dorms soon.

"Alright Miss Peters, you can go find your room now. The number is said on the key," Mrs Griselda handed the key to Skylar, without looking up from her clipboard. Skylar smiled gratefully and took the key eagerly. She had Belle in her cage at the moment, with three bags in her arms, it was hard for her to make it to her room. Many times she dropped her bags. But finally Skylar arrived to her dorm. There was a good sized living room, with two doors on each side. On top of each door was a sign which was written two names. Skylar looked at the plaque on her right, _Skylar _and_ Paige_ was written on the plaque. She flicked the door open and her baggage tumbled to the floor. Skylar winced once she heard a screech from Belle. Once she gathered her items she placed it on the floor next to the bed without a small suitcase on it.

She heard the creak of the living room door open, and two minutes later her bedroom door opened. A pair of wide, sparkling blue eyes met her bright blue ones. The girl gave Skylar a nervous smile.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Skylar, you?" Skylar asked back after answering.

"Paige. Fairy of art," Paige responded.

"I'm the fairy of Colourful Fire," Skylar said mysteriously, making Paige giggle lightly.

"First year of Alfea?"

"Yup, you?" Paige nodded her head. She sat down next to Skylar on the bed and shifted awkwardly. Paige jumped when she heard Belle meow loudly, making the two girls laugh.

**Akemi Yomi**

"Fire disks!" Akemi yelled. The tips of her hands turned orange and small flames flew towards the practice dummy/target. Scorch marks were left after the flames distinguished themselves. Akemi grumbled unhappily while brushing her witch outfit from the soot. Her grey racer-back tank top was dark grey with a lighter tank top underneath, ripped black leggings with patterned stockings under; boots with seven open straps, leather gloves with finger armour. A loud screech came from the door that was far from the practice target Akemi had chosen. She turned around swiftly, 'who could be there, I made sure I was the only witch in here,' she thought. A brown haired, slim boy walked through the big gate , making Akemi smile secretly to herself.

The male wrapped his arms around Akemi's waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead before whispering, "I missed you this summer." She giggled, her attitude changing every moment that passed with him.

"I missed you too, Akumu," she giggled.

Akemi let go of Akumu when the door opened, three witches walked through. They looked at them awkwardly and smirked.

Knowing his girlfriends emotions, he began to walk away. "I'll call you," he said looking back at Akemi. She scrunched her face and said,

"You make me sick!" He winked at his girlfriend before stalking out.

The three new witches watched Akumu leave before turning back to Akemi. "Who..was that?" The girl with long, raven black hair asked.

"Oh just some idiot specialist from Red Fountain trying to get my number," Akemi said while turning from them hiding her smirked. During so she changed into a everyday outfit with magic.

The brunette asked, "hmm... is he brave?"

"Who are you," Akemi asked unsure of the three new witches.

The other girl that was standing behind the brunette and black haired girls came in front of them. She had wavy hair that fell to her back and it was grey. Against her peachy coloured skin she wore a grey tank top with a creamy corset on top, a maroon ballerina tut and black chain high heels. She looked elegant but still like a witch. "I'm Gale," she started. Gale looked at the other two witches.

The brunette looked bored, she was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. "Darna's the name. And this is our wonderful cousin, Ume." Her comment was obviously sarcastic, making Akemi smirk and stifled a laugh at the black haired girl's expression.

Ume looked hurt but it was overcome by a snappy comeback, "excuse me Darna dear, at least I'm not scared of the opposite gender."Darna began to open her mouth, but was interrupted by her Ume. "Don't talk back!"

In Ume's irritation she pulled on her dark blue sleeveless shirt on top of her black jeans. Glaring anywhere but her cousins. Gale clapped her hands awkwardly, the only noise in the huge training room.

"Who are your roommates?" Gale asked. She also looked bored, everyone was sharing the same emotion.

Akemi stifled a yawn before answering. "I don't know yet. They haven't arrived."

Ume rolled her ice blue eyes, "well go and ask Professor Zarathustra, she's in charge of the dorm rooms this year."

Akemi ignored the girls talking and began to leave. "Did you see her outfit?" She heard the three second year witches laugh loudly. Akemi stopped in front of a glass window and saw her reflection. Her layered black, orange, red and vermilion tip, medium length hair was in a mess because of her training. She was wearing a varsity styled jacket over a loose white racer-back. It relaxed on top of her grey skinny jeans.

She decided to continue down the hall, many new faces were lighting the hall. Akemi entered her dorm and two new people were sitting on the other two beds. One had short fiery red hair, and steel grey eyes. A tortoise shell cat was on her lap. The other had white hair with blue and purple streaks, her eyes were dark like.

The red haired girl stood up immediately. "Airigon Grace, what's your name?" She asked.

"Akemi, Akemi Yomi. What's your name?" Akemi asked the other girl.

"Sora Mina Solom," she mumbled. Akemi smiled awkwardly before sitting down on her own bed.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapters introducing the characters. The next chapter will actually be starting with all together. Please<strong> tell me who should be best friends!<strong> I've sketched it out but I need your opinions. I don't want to know who should be friends, but bestfriends. Like each character will have that one friend they tell everything to. Like musa-Layla. Something like that. Thank you! Also please **check my profile, and do the poll.** Thanks again! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. School starts with Flames

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, school is going to start soon and I'll try my best to update at least once more.

* * *

><p>Astrel looked up at the Pink and purple building as girls bustled through the copper gate that Astrel was standing in front of. Sighing, she walked through the gate slowly, from the weight of the over-packed suitcase. Chinook followed, avoiding all the strange glances and speedy girls. Astrel tripped and her red purse emptied out of it's content. She hurried to pick up her objects, but the pink, bottled potion rolled away. A black high-heeled foot stopped it from rolling. Astrel gathered her bag, placed it on her shoulder and went to go meet the girl in a white tube top and black skinny jeans. She slowly grabbed the bottle from the girls hands; making the girl smirk.<p>

"It's okay, I won't bite," she looked sideways at Astrel's bag, "Miss Astrel," she added.

"How did you-" Astrel started.

"your name tag on your bag. Name's Aria, Aria Cortales," she interrupted. "Dancer in the making." She did a pirouette. Astrel smiled a little, but it was awkward for her. A brown squirrel scurried from the newly installed fountain. He jumped on Aria's elbow and hurried to her shoulder. A little name tag swing on the squirrel's chest from his jump, _Ditto_ was engraved. A growl was heard from beside Astrel, making the two girl look down at Chinook. The lioness was licking her lips and a low growl escaped from her throat.

"No Chinook," Astrel commanded, immediately Chinook stopped.

"You have a pet lion? Who gave you that?" Aria leaned down and scratched behind Chinook's ear. At the same time, Ditto jumped from his owners shoulder and onto Chinooks head, making the lioness look up into the small animal's face.

"My mom gave her to me-" Astrel looked down at her tanned skin that was covered in purple bruises and red scratches from trying to get Chinook in a small car. "As a gift, to start school." Aria nodded uncertainly.

"You can't be serious, my mom would never get me a wild animal like that."

"You still have a squirrel." Aria smiled. "Come one." She grabbed Astrel's arm and pulled her towards the entrance of the school. Their luggage in their other arms. Chinook ran after the girls, Ditto dug his nails into Chinook's back trying to gain a grip on her ride and not fall off. Chinook grumbled cruelly but still followed her owner.

Aria told Astrel to go find her room number while she waited a bit away from Ms. Griselda. Griselda glares at Chinook, who was drooling on her new shoes, but hands Astrel the key anyways. Astrel found Aria through the stampede of girls, running through the hallway.

"What room do you have?" Aria asked. Astrel fumbled with the key, looking for the number, in boredom Aria just grabbed the key and looked at it herself. "Dorm seven, oh your lucky your room is on the first floor. A lot of people like the second floor or the third, but the first is better, you don't need to wake up as early because it doesn't take long to get to the dinn-. Wait," She looked closer to her key in her other hand. "Hey we're in the same dorm. But not room."

"You're a first year, you don't look like one," Astrel asked.

"Well, I failed last year, so I have to restart my first year," Aria glared at Astrel when she stifled a laugh.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go now then," Astrel said. The two girls headed down the hallway to dorm seven. Aria stuck the key into the lock. She turned it, pushed on the door and when they walked into the room she pulled her key out. Slamming the door shut behind her, Aria walked towards a lilac coloured couch and slumped down lazily. Ditto scurried next to her and curled up on her shoulder, in moments a soft whistle was heard making Aria roll her emerald green eyes. Most of the room was light colours, save the added stuff from some of the other girls that must have arrived. Astrel heard laughter from the door to her right, she knocked on it a couple times, after a minute or two the door opened to show a blonde girl with red highlights. She had a brown cat in the hook in her arm and it was pawing her playfully.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"oh hello. Sorry, I am Astrel," she said politely. She bit down on her tongue. _Stupid, I've been acting like myself the whole time! I've got to start acting more polite,_ Astrel mentally slapped herself.

The girls smile grew larger, "Paige come and meet some of are dorm-mates. I'm Skylar by the way." They went back into the living room where Aria was talking with two other girls. One of the girls had long golden hair, the other had long, curly black hair with purple bangs.

"Juliette," the blonde said immediately.

"Names Destinée. How old are you guys," the girl with black and purple hair asked bluntly, when the other girls walked in.

Skylar, Paige, Astrel and Juliette all said they were 16.

"Seventeen," Aria grumbled.

"Me too," Destinée exclaimed. Making Aria look up immediately.

"Someone else who failed, you can stop laughing now Astrel," Aria yelled heartily, making Astrel snicker despite herself.

"I didn't fail," Destinée started, "I just started a year late." Aria glared at the blackette.

"Why did you start late," Paige asked before Aria could start talking.

"Some priestess training back home held me up," Destinée sighed. The six girls sat awkwardly on the carpet. The room was silent, other then Ditto, Belle, Chinook and Dreams snoring in the corner.

"Let's go get some dinner," Paige said, breaking the silence. The girls looked out the window, finally noticing the sky darkening and some orange and pink was still there. The air had suddenly become chilly.

"Let's change first, well go for a walk after dinner but it's cold now wear something warm," Juliette decided. All the girls agreed. Juliette and Astrel dragged their luggage to their room on the left, while Aria, Destinée carried their stuff through Skylar and Paige's room to their own. The fairy of art and the fairy of colourful fire closed the door after the others and decided to change as well.

In about fifteen minutes, some of the girls were in the living room. Astrel was wearing a tweed jacket over a blue v-neck that was tucked into black boot-cut jeans. (1) She sat down on a small side table and put on navy blue heels.

"What is up with you?" Aria asked. She was wearing the same skinny jeans as before, but now she had a lilac pink tank top underneath a light blue sweater.

"I beg your pardon," Astrel was confused.

"Well when I met you, you tripped, remember? And now you're wearing heels. Not exactly the shoe for the clumsy," Aria answered.

Astrel reddened with embarrassment. She scratched at her bruises nervously, _am I really going to fail now? I haven't been me for less then a day and people are already suspicious! _

"I guess she was just unlucky then," Juliette interrupted. Her pale hand was tugging a braid, before she wrapped a neon green elastic around the end, that matched her v-neck long-sleeved dress that went to her knees, with black leggings underneath.

Paige and Destinée walked out of their rooms together, laughing. The both were wearing a purple shirt, but Paige's wore it with a black jacket and light blue jeans, instead of Destinée tank top and cardigan on top. She had navy blue jeans on as well.

"Now we wait for Skylar," Destinée exclaimed. AS she spoke the door opened again and Skylar came out, while fingering a silver locket. She tucked in her sky blue tub top in her black yoga pants, and put on her dark denim sweater.

"It's about time," Destinée smiled while picking up Dreams, her tiger, in her arms.

"Umm...don't you think you should leave your pets in the dorm?" Juliette asked.

The pet owners sighed loudly before leaving the dorm with the other two girls. They walked down the corridor, talking about their magic. As they made it to the hallway surrounding the courtyard, a bitter wind blew past the girls, but it still made them chilled.

"And you wanted to go for a walk Juliette?" Exasperated Aria. The girls hugged themselves while walking to the dinning room. Eventually they got there and they started to un-chill once again. The tables were organized by dorms at the beginning of the year, before people attended classes and made friends so the six girls sat at the front of the room, in front of the stage, at the table assigned for dorm seven.

The whole room was full of chatting, excited girls all happy to start a year of learning magic!

"So Paige is the fairy of art, Skylar colourful fire, Aria love and hate and I'm the fairy of power over mind. The only people that don't know their power is Astrel and Destinée. Am I right?" Juliette summarized.

Destinée nodded, but before she could open her mouth, Headmistress Faragonda began to speak up on the stage.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back second and third years to a brand new school year at Alfea. This year Professor Paladium teaching potionology, Professor Wizgiz teaching Metamorphosis, Professor Avalon who shall be teaching Magiphilosophy, Ms. Griselda teaching discipline, and Professor DuFour as our etiquette teacher. But remember, you will see them in other classes as well," with a wave of her hand, the other teachers began to walk up the small set of stairs and next to Faragonda. Three other women stood where the other were, but now only slightly closer to the stairs.

"Ofelia is still our school nurse of course and Barbatea will be able to help you all while in the library," she continued on. Two other women walked next to the other teachers and only one remained. "And it is my pleasure to introduce you to our newest teacher, Professor Aliums. She will be specializing in every students abilities, magic and teaches our new healing class that will occasionally associate with Professor Paladium."

"Before the food is served, I would like to welcome you all once again and hope you have a magical year at Alfea." With that, headmistress Faragonda left the stage.

Professor DuFour stood at the front of the stage with a small microphone in her hand. She was wearing a large Corn-flower blue hat with a purple ribbon in the centre, with a matching hat and purple glass. "Remember ladies, we shall be having a dance at the end of this week where you shall meet the Red Fountain specialist. Who knows, you may meet _the one_." She winked, and with that she walked off the stage with the rest of the teachers.

The room erupted with shrieks and laughter. "How exciting, I can't wait," Astrel said. She had a huge grin plastered on her tanned face. In a couple minutes plates floated from what was the kitchen and landed on the huge tables. The girls chose the food they wanted and began to place it on their own plates.

"Oooh... pizzzzza," Skylar emphasized. She grabbed a couple slices and began to eat one right away.

"I wonder what's for dessert," Aria wondered out loud.

"Hope it's ice cream, cookiesNcream with a chocolate covered strawberry on top," added Destinée.

"Will there be strawberry under the chocolate, or is it a small strawberry that looks big because of the chocolate?" Juliette asked.

Skylar stared at her, "it's chocolate, how can it go wrong?"

"Greek salad," Destinée randomly said.

"What?" Astrel exclaimed before slapping her arm under the table.

"Your favourite food is greek salad and raspberries, right Astrel?" She asked.

Astrel nodded her head slowly, "how did you know that?"

"I-I don't know."

The girls finished their dinner and dessert (there was ice cream) quietly, thinking about their new friends and classes that would start in two days and three nights.

Paige yawned, "time to go to sleep." She stood up and started back to her dorm. The others followed.

They all went to their rooms, Destinée and Aria in theirs, Skylar and Paige waited for the two girls pass through their room, and Astrel and Juliette on the other side. They took turns in three bathrooms (one in each room) and eventually they slipped under their soft cover.

Destinée packed away her outfit in her suitcase, not unpacked yet. She was wearing a band t-shirt and shorts. Aria had her clothes folded on a small couch in the corner, her sleepwear was pink shorts with red lips all over them and a white stripey top. Paige had already put away her stuff along with the outfit she had worn for dinner. Being artistic her pyjamas were plain t-shirt, and white pyjama pants with different coloured polka-dots. And Skylar put on a pink tank top and shorts putting away her dinner clothes. Astrel had folded her evening clothes and placed it on her suitcase, wanting to act her part trying not to disobey her mother at the cost of Chinook, she was wearing light yellow fleece pants and a tank top that has a owl on it. AS for Juliette, she had neatly packed everything in her new wardrobe and was wearing a off-shoulder blue top that was stretched on top of some shorts.

Astrel snuggled into her pillow with Chinook at the feet of her bed, Belle slept in her small bed Skylar had brought her, on the back-board of the bed that had a small shelf. Ditto was asleep on Aria's head and Dreams was also at the foot of Destinée's bed. All was peaceful.

That is before Destinée and Aria woke up from shouting in Skylar and Paige's room. They walked into the room hastily and found Paige trying to calm down Skylar. The fairy of colourful fire had her eyes shut tight and was moving frantically in her bed, with Belle looking down at her.

"What's going on", Aria asked.

"I don't know. She just started yelling and now she won't wake up. I have no idea what to do," Paige was worried that much was obvious but she still held it together.

"It sounds like she's saying spells. Listen," Destinée noticed.

Everyone stood quiet and could hear Skylar now. "Dragon Flame, Rainbow Fire-" she was yelling-muttering. Suddenly she sat up right but her eyes were tightly shut. She looked at Paige and yelled Heat Storm. Paige flew back from the impact and hit her self against the wall, once she landed on the ground her head slumped down.

"Go get Headmistress Faragonda and wake up the others as well," Destinée said. "I'll stay here and do my best to take care of Paige." Aria nodded and left immediately.

"Astrel! Juliette! Hurry go and help Destinée in Paige and Skylar's room now!" They ran to the room, swinging the door open right away.

"What happened?" Juliette asked.

* * *

><p>Aria ran to Faragonda's room and knocked ferociously on the door. "What is it?" She asked once she opened the door.<p>

"Skylar, one of my dorm mate is having sort of spasms attack and she's throwing attacks all over the room and we have no idea what to do," Aria gasped fro breath once completing her hasty sentence.

"Oh my," Faragonda gasped. "Go get the other teachers I'll do my best to help."

Aria nodded her head and went to find her other teacher, in the opposite directions Faragonda ran towards dorm seven. By the time she arrived, Paige and Destinée were lying on the floor unconscious. She checked their pulse, they were breathing steadily if not only a bit slower.

"Headmistress!" Astrel exclaimed with joy. "We don't know what to do." Faragonda made her way next to Skylar and put her hand on her shoulder. She stood still for a couple slow moments but Skylar hit her in her motion.

"We have to wait for Aliums, my healing power is to weak." Skylar got up from her bed and left to the living room, the other fairies followed her. She placed her hand on the floor and fire erupted from the ground. "Get your pets quickly dears, wake up all the students and get outside quickly!"

Astrel and Juliette looked at each worriedly before following orders.

* * *

><p>All the students and pets were outside waiting for the fire to burn out. The teachers were still inside with Skylar, Professor Aliums stopped Skylar rampage with some magic and she calmed her down with one of Palladium potion. She was awake in the hospital room with Aliums and Ofelia.<p>

"What happened?" Astrel asked.

"I have no idea, that was so scary," Paige wiped her eyes and forced herself not to cry. She hugged Belle tightly. Chinook and Dreams were lying next to each other and Ditto was of course on Aria's shoulder. Destinée was sitting on the fountain and the rest of the girls joined her.

"Huh," Aria started.

"What?" Juliette asked, curious.

"How do you think the first day at Alfea went?"

"Can't say it wasn't exciting," Astrel rested her chin on her hands.

"Are you kidding? Skylar almost lost her life!" Paige almost yelled. But thankfully the other students were in a up-roar they could not hear them.

"I wonder what really happened, I doubt it was just a magic burst. Someone caused it, I just wonder who," Juliette stated.

* * *

><p>(1)Two things, first off I know that Astrel isn't wearing the clothes I assigned her a couple weeks ago, but because she will be acting differently from her potion (more polite, and not looking the same,) I decided to change her clothes to more of her 'mother's approved' outfit. If you understand. And secondly, your characters aren't wearing the same outfit later on because no one seemed to have outfits for chilly weather, most people had shorts and mini dresses so I made them a new outfit each and i will be doing so on occasion (when they go somewhere, like exercise, winter comes, cold out, go to other peoples planets and stuff like that.) I hope you don't mind, if <strong>you do mind<strong> tell me and I'll make sure I don't.

I hope you enjoyed, if you want to add some thing to your character go ahead. Also I might be adding some traits into your character because going of sometimes 7 traits isn't enough so I might add something to them. Like Aria is a bit more out going. Anyways thanks for reading, please **review** and check out my poll! (It's a new one but still important.)


	10. Hazy faces

I'm sorry it's been so long, school has been stressful and I have no time to get on the computer to write. I tried to put it up last week but it got to late. So so sorry.

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club, only the plot and after accepting some characters I guess they kinda belong to me now.

* * *

><p>"Okay tell me what happened," Drake yelled. You could tell that he was worried, eve though he tried to hide it. His sparkling green eyes gave him away, even though his posture was trying to say other wise.<p>

"Oh, Artemis be with me," Astrel said, annoyance clear in her voice, "Drake we don't know what's going on, she was sending attacks all over the place and eventually the school was set on fire. But don't worry the new teacher is taking care of her."

"A new teacher?" Drake slapped his head, "why don't we have her go to a human doctor back on earth, her chances would be higher."

"She's a healing fairy, she knows what she is doing," Juliette said coming up from behind them.

"And Professor Paladium is helping Professor Aliums. She's in good hands, don't worry... it's Drake right?" Aria and Destinée followed Juliette, while Paige was helping Faragonda with some details, hoping to find the cause of it.

"Fine, whatever. All I'm saying is I'm the first to see her," he crossed his arms around his heads and leaned against the fountain.

"Actually, Paige has just seen her. We just left her, when she left to the hospital wing. The teachers want her to see anything different from her looks, you know... her being Skylar's roommate and all," Aria butt in. She was trying to squeeze in between Astrel and Juliette. "Can you guys move, your blocking my breathing pattern," she pushed them harshly away before taking a deep breath and giving them a friendly smile.

"What? I'm her brother, I've know Skylar her whole life. And now a random girl she's know for like a day sees her first after she's almost burned down a building and died," he exasperated, Drake leaned back while sitting on the fountain, Aria evilly walked over to Drake and pushed him in the fountain. She clapped her hands in excitement and sent out a ring of laughter. The rest of the girls did as well when he sat up in the fountain, spitting some water out.

"Nice girl, real mature," he spat out.

"Thank you monsieur," Aria bent down in a fake bow and started laughing again. Drake stood up in the fountain and did his best ringing out his clothes without taking them off, stepping out of the fountain. Paige ran throw the chattering crowd of girls. By the time she arrived next to the fountain, where her friends were, she was out of breath.

"Skylar is awake and can see people now," she panted. Immediately all the girls ran to the entrance, Paige had only just escaped, Drake in front of the girls. "Oh great," Paige muttered before running after the group.

"Hey what do you think of Drake, Aria?" Destinée smoothly asked.

"Oh he is hot, if that is any indication to what the Specialist at red fountain look like I am so going there tomorrow," she whistled, before blushing.

"Or today, considering how it is past midnight," Juliette replied; making Aria chidingly stick her tongue out.

"What about you Paige," Destinée asked switching the subject.

"I don't really know him... so I can't really tell," she replied. They stopped running when they noticed Astrel standing with her hands clenched, face down and shacking.

"Hey what's wrong with you, let's go?" Drake demanded; walking straight up to Astrel.

She looked up and her eyes were bloodshot and her face glittered with tears. "It's all your fault!" She yelled. "You people make me like this, you despicable souls," Astrel slapped him before returning to her stance with more tears threatening to fall her face. Astrel felt Chinook bit down on her leg, lightly not to draw any blood. She jumped up slightly before she saw her hair crossed-eyed. "Oh no," she bowed down before running off towards her room.

The living room had a steamy hole in the middle, but she avoided it to get to hers. She quickly took out one of the pink bottles and stirred a drop with some water, on her side table. Her body shifted a bit, returning to her fake form. "Come one Chinook, let's go to the courtyard hallway now," she whispered.

00000000000

Drake and the other girls walked up to Skylar's hospital bed, it was a small room; making it really hard for all of them to fit. Aliums squeezed her way through Skylar's friends, to the door and out. "What did I do? All I did was tell her to hurry up, and then she's slapping me!" Drake was starting to get fed up with his sister's roommates.

"Don't forget the words in between," Destinée pointed out, sitting down on the window seal.

"Oh thanks," Drake sarcastically added.

"What happened," Skylar squeaked, she cleared her throat and asked again.

"Nothing much, Astrel had a little outburst, slapped your brother and ran off after Chinook bit her. You don't think Chinook has rabies?" Juliette said casually before stifling a giggle. "Anyways, Skylar what can you tell us about your little attack? Where you sleeping?"

Skylar pondered for a couple minutes, making the girls more anxious. "Well I was sleeping, I was having a dream. First off it was mom attacking the Trix and she was all alone. She must have been a lot younger, she had no wrinkles or grey ha-"

"Mom doesn't have grey hair or wrinkles," Drake interrupted.

Skylar giggled before replying, "whatever. She must have been our age. The Trix kept wanting to get the dragon flame and was trying to get it. And then it switched, I was attacking these three girls and a guy, there faces where blurred though so I couldn't see who they were. I suppose my actions in my dreams reflected in the waking world; so that's why I hurt you. Which by the way I'm sorry about. Hey why isn't Paige and Destinée I did knock you unconscious didn't I?"

"Ofelia gave us some medication and now we feel better. It was bitter though, and not very nice looking. It being grey and lumpy," Paige licked her teeth and felt the acid drink in her mouth once again.

"Everyone out please, we need this young lady to have some more sleep. And sweetheart, it's suppose to taste bad. What do expect, jasmine medication?" Ofelia shooed everyone out of Skylar's hospital room.

"Girls, let us go back to the courtyard, Faragonda will be announcing what is about to happen. Drake return to Red Fountain. "Oh, one last thing. Don't mention this to anyone, for all they know Skylar was caught in the fire. The last thing Skylar needs right now is some gossip around her powers," Aliums said. She continued leading the way towards the front of the school.

It was still dark out, not even a twinge of sun was lighting the sky. The courtyard was erupted in chatter from teenaged girls, so it's surprising how fast the girls quieted down when Faragonda stood at the front of the school, on a podium.

"Girls. We've had some unfortunate events the first night of our school gathered together. As your parents will eventually know of the events, I will be here to always answer their concerns. The school will ultimately always be safe it was only a malfunction," Faragonda announced. She took a deep breath before continuing;

"We will be camping on the school grounds until the dorm part of the school is fixed. We will continue classes on schedule, also any girls that refuse to camp we will do our best to let them sleep at Red Fountain, but only a certain amount will be able to go. Are there any girls that would like to be of those few?" A pile of hands rose, Aria eagerly whistled.

"_Spending a couple nights with red fountain boys," _she whispered, making her friends roll her eyes. Faragonda sighed.

"Girls who really wants to go, truly? This is far to many." And again many hands went up. The headmistress looked through out the crowd.

"Who needs to sleep at Red Fountain for other reasons then a more comfortable bed and a room in a boys boarding school?" Aliums asked, knowing how to get to girls. She winked at Faragonda and whispered slyly, "I was a girl at Alfea only four years ago, I know what it's like."

Aria's hand lowered, as did most of the others. But some girls were either in need of a proper room, or determined to go to the school for a couple nights. "Oh well."

The girls said goodbye to Drake, and he left for Red Fountain with some girls giggling behind him, making the trip pretty distracting.

"I'm going to find Astrel," Juliette proposed. The sun was starting to light up the sky, and a orange haze surrounded the school. It clashed against the purple building, but it made it look more mysterious.

Juliette looked around the whole school, but finally found Astrel on the top of the roof stroking Chinook lovingly.

"Hey Astrel, where have you been?" Juliette asked.

Astrel looked startled, "oh hi Juliette. I was just up here. The sun is beautiful, back home it's got mist and purple and pink around it."

"I've never been awake this early, to see the sunrise but it really is beautiful. Why did you run off," Juliette let her fingers enfold in Chinook's pelt.

Astrel bit her lip, "It-it's complicated. So... how is Skylar?" She looked away from her friend and stared at her lioness.

"She's fine, we haven't figured out who was attacking her, but there were three girls and a boy. At least I think so. She said, and I quote, 'I was attacking these three girls and a guy, there faces where blurred though so I couldn't see who they were. I suppose my actions in my dreams reflected in the waking world; so that's why I hurt you.'" Astrel nodded.

"Maybe some people at Red Fountain and Cloud Tower, but we aren't certain that someone attacked her."

"I suppose not-"

"Anyways, let's go back down to the kitchen, I'm hungry." Juliette nodded and the two girls ad lioness started descending the roof stair case.

* * *

><p>So there it was, I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it. I plan to update the next chapter later on today or tomorrow, but my twins birthday party is tonight and tomorrow (sleepover) so I might be busy helping my mom and so on. But tomorrow I should be free from lunch time and on. Thanks a bunch and for all the support!<p> 


	11. Whatcha' doing?

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this, I've been so busy! Anyways here it is:

Disclaimer:Don't own Winx Club, blah blah blah...

* * *

><p>"Oh those girls are just so ridiculous," Gale rung out. Ume was lying on a small red chair having her feet hang off the edge on the desk next to it, filing her nails.<p>

Darna popped a M&M in her mouth before replying, "what do you expect from fairies?" Then she laughed cruelly. "I can't believe how much harm we did with my dark magic, it's unbelievable how much we learned from those scrolls our moms stole years ago."

Ume scratched part of her nail polish off, and blew the remains of it off as well. "So how do you like the new witches this year cousins? They seem like a awful bunch, did you see there outfits? A lot of people say you can tell what someone acts like with their style, and their style isn't special."

"Why does it matter Ume?" Darna asked impatiently.

"Well we could have had some witches work with us, or better _for_ us. Just imagine all the work done but we don't have to lift a nail," Ume sat up like a spring and stared at her sisters.

"I believe the term is lift a finger-" but Gale was interrupted by Darna's laugh.

"Who would have thought that Ume would get a good idea! Who should we chose then?"

"What" Ume jumped to her feet, " are you serious Darna? I was just kidding..." she ended in a mutter. Gale patted her bed next to her so that Ume sat down next to her. She whispered something to her cousin; that made Ume smile lightly.

The girls pondered in the window-less room for a while, before Gale snapped her fingers, "what about that witch we saw at the training room and her roommates? Not the best choice, but better then the other girls at the school."

Darna bit her lip before nodding tiredly, "sure whatever. Let's go find them.

* * *

><p>Gale knocked on the door and the whisper that you could hear muttered, stopped. In a minute a girl with light blond hair and blue and purple streaks answered the door with a lazy hello.<p>

Ume tapped her foot impatiently behind her two cousins with licking her teeth in boredom; Darna asked if they could enter and she grudgingly let them. Akemi scowled when she saw them, her eyes glaring daggers it seemed to Argo. "What do you want," she mumbled.

The cousins looked at each other before Darna asked, "what are you doing tonight?"

* * *

><p>Drake walked through his dorm room while shaking his head at remember his sisters roommates. He did his best to be quiet, so that his roommate didn't wake up. But he heard a moan from the bed next to the window. "Drake... what are you doing," the shaggy brown-haired asked.<p>

"Sorry Travis, my sister was caught in a fire. So I went to see the school, and guess what happened?" Anger quickly rising in his voice.

"How can a magic fairy school go on fire? Oh wait- is this the time I ask you what happened to you? Oh dear Drake, whatever happened to you," sarcasms dripped from his words while he sat up tiredly, making Drake roll his eyes.

"Well don't tell anyone Travis, I'm only telling you because I trust you," he sat down next to his friend. "But it was actually Skylar's fault, no one knows but a new teacher said it was because of her power or something. I don't know." He sat quietly for a bit before grimacing, "some stupid girl pushed me in the fountain and another screamed at me for being 'horrible.' She said- 'It's all your fault! You people make me like this, you despicable souls.' I don't even know her, then she slapped me. What is up with that?" Travis snickered, but stopped after Drake glared at him.

"Sorry buddy..."Travis muttered. Drake went to the bathroom and came back out a couple minutes later in a grey t-shirt and basketball shorts. He pulled his covers over his body and shifted to his side while closing his eyes. Travis returned to his sleep as well. A shifting of feet were heard in the hallway making Travis open his eye, "what is that?"

"Some girls are sleeping here because of the fire, but most of them will be in tents at Alfea."

Travis nodded his head and fell asleep while some other guys were busy whistling through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Juliette slapped the pillow against her ear, the school year was starting tomorrow- or today considering it was 2:00 in the morning. She was exhausted from all the chatter through the courtyard, and even her tent mates were starting to get annoyed with the talking. Which was surprising to her since they were part of the noise a hour ago.

"This is just not fair, I wish they would just shut up!" Juliette muttered. But of course everyone in her tent heard her.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous," Destinée said while standing up. She popped her head out of the tent and shouted: "Will you girls shut up! School is starting tomorrow and we need our rest!" Immediately the whole yard shut up- with only a couple mutters here and there. Juliette smiled against her pillow and mouthed a thank you to Destinée.

The night wore on and in six hours the tents alarm clock rang uncontrollably. Aria slapped it lazily before jumping up with anxiously. All the girls quickly gathered their clothes and so on; and ran to be first in the washrooms. They weren't first, but pretty close. When Astrel and Paige got out the bell had rung so they rushed to their first class of the year- Miss Aliums.

Once they arrived they saw their other dorm mates sitting down and the teacher reading at her desk. The class settled down and she slammed her book shut, took her reading glasses off and smiled warmly.

"Good morning everyone, as you may know I am Professor Aliums. But since it make me fell old, Aliums would be fine as well." She looked across the room, scanning her students face. "This year we will be doing a different system. You will be spending many classes in here, since I am now your homeroom. I will be giving out your schedule, and to people who don't like their roommates I apologize because they will be in each of your classes." She flicked her figure and a pile of paper started levitating and swishing through the class.

Aliums walked through the crowd of tables and met up to a student. She stared at her for a few minutes before blinking rapidly. "You are the Princess of the Planet of Ventus, are you not?" Sophie nodded her head while smiling. Aliums moved onto a next student and did the same, "and you don't live in one place, do you child? Your family moves across the dimensions every few months." The girl nodded her head slowly, shaking her green hair across her blue eyes.

She looked to Astrel and her eyes darkened, "you have a secret, hidden so deep too. You are being threatened, black mailed some say." She blinked before adding, "but you will break free child and you should soon before your lies end up hurting more then just your friends." Astrel flushed and glared at her teacher.

"That is something you will be learning this year, to read peoples heart. Well actually this year we focus on reading your own. This will be a interesting class for many because we touch so many basses. Such as healing, reading hearts and souls, making healing potions, and much, much more. Every timeyou have a free study period, you will study in your homeroom or the library. If you switch between the two you need a note from whoever is supervising you. What else... what else? Oh yes! You will not be getting much homework in this class, but that doesn't mean it doesn't count. If you get projects, then you will have time during school but if you have to bring it home. We will be doing a lot of group work in this class, so I suggest you start getting used to each other. So for today we will be getting to know each other. I know it must be bringing you back to elementary school all over again, but truth be told I have been doing some studying on the... fire, for Headmistress Faragonda so I've been to busy to start anything. But tomorrow be sure that we will be starting." She looked at Skylar for a moment but changed her gaze soon after.

The day wore on for the students but eventually the last class bell rang and they scurried to their tents, the school was almost done being built and in a couple days it would be fixed.

* * *

><p>Sora walked from her homeroom and scurried to catch up with her friends, Akemi and Airigon. She patted them on the back and they turned with a tired glance at their friend.<p>

"It's not fair, I'm exhausted and all those witches do is make us do their work!" Complained Akemi.

"Why did we accept?" Sora murmured. They didn't truly know why they agreed, still treated like first years and they knew that would happen. So why did they?

"It was like we were mesmerized, don't remember any of it," Argo stated. The other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"What have we gotten our selves caught up in," Akemi muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, I didn't really like the last part but I though I should add it anyways. Tell me what you think, thanks!<p> 


	12. Tears Dont Dry ThemSleves

_Please enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer:Don`t own Winx, if I did Bloom would most likely be dead or evil._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Desirae,<em>

_I'm sorry Desirae that I haven't contacted you since my arrival, but it's been hectic at the school. The first night here the school had a fire, so now we are outside in tents. Most of the school has been fixed but the bedrooms are all fixed up. They completed them maybe two days ago. I've met all my roommates by now and they are amazing, I got a good group. Tonight we have a ball and everyone is looking forward to it. After all, the red fountain boys are coming. Headmistress Faragonda has cancelled today's studies since many girls need to go shopping and prepare the ballroom. My roommates have already brought or bought their dress of late so we most likely will be staying here. I heard the school is nice once everyone is gone. But we might go for ice cream, I hope so at least. I miss you Desirae, how is your school? Are you cooping well?_

_Sincerely,_

_Destinee_

Destinee put the pen aside and folded the parchment. It was a lot more sentimental if you got a letter in the mail. She put it in a small handbag and started to walk out of the library, which was one of the only places that did not need reconstruction. Destinee turned down the hallway and saw Paige and Skylar talking, so she decided to join them.

"Hey Destinee!" Paige called. Skylar smiled and waved happily.

"Hello, you guys seem happy. What's up?"

Skylar and Paige giggled together quietly, mocking Destinee's curiosity. "It's just the dance is tonight, and the ballroom is really looking great. I guess were just excited! It's the first school activity of the year!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I just heard from my brothers roommate- Travis- that Drake has been ranting on from his little visit. Apparently he's really mad," Skylar giggled in her hand.

"Well it's nice you can laugh at your brother's discomfort. Do you want to go get some ice cream? I heard of a great place," Destinee licked her lips.

"Of course- " Paige started but was interrupted by Skylar,

" I can't. Aliums is going to help me today."

"That's too bad, we'll bring you back some ice cream then. I don't know if it'll last until here though."

"Nah, it's okay. I should be going now anyways." Skylar ran down the hall towards Professor Aliums class. Destinee and Paige shrugged their shoulders and went to go invite the others to go get some ice cream.

Juliette agreed but Aria and Astrel were still asleep, so decided to leave them they left towards Magix.

Chinook licked Astrel's pale face. But Astrel just brushed away her lioness. She slept with the covers over her face but now that no one was left in the room she could push them down to breath properly.

Aria moaned from the light shining through the curtain. She tried to ignore it but she caught site of the alarm clock next to her bed. '"12:34! WHAT!" She quickly got dressed, but with her hair still in a mess. Aria ran out of her room and started to go towards the kitchen to get whatever leftover breakfast food there was, but caught site of Chinook slicking out of Astrel and Juliette's room.

"You're still here? I thought of all people Astrel would be awake."

Aria walked in the room to wake her friend up but screamed instead. Astrel immediately panicked and sat up hastily. She saw Aria with a chair in her hands, and she screamed- "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Wh-what? Aria it's me Astrel," Astrel rubbed her eyes and yawned. Chinook rubbed her noise on Astrel's tank top with a owl on it, she looked at Chinook and her eyes passed the mirror in the corner of the room. Astrel pulled her wardrobe open, grabbed the pink bottle and did her best to drink a drop of it but the bottle broke once she dropped it.

"You're not Astrel. Astrel is... tanned and has black hair. Your her exact oposite. Hey put her stuff down!" Aria commanded once she gained herself.

"You don't understand Aria, I am Astrel. My mom is making me take this potion so I can end up in a fairy tale life she says, if I don't she'll kill Chinook. I can't let her, so I do what she says. Make myself look pretty," a cascade of tears flowed from Astrel's eyes and she sat down on her bed.

"You- You've been lying to us all this time?" Astrel nodded her head. " Tell me what happened." So Astrel did, after emptying a tissue box. Aria was still hungry, but did her best not to think about it.

"That's a long story," Aria exclaimed flaking out on her bed.

"Now everyone's going to hate me. I always loose my friends in the end, not that I've really ever had any but my grandfather and a old neighbour. I never wanted to do it, but I'm still the same person inside..."

"Don't worry about it Astrel. Come on, we should get ready for the ball. You know... after we eat. And don't take that potion!"

"But my mom is going to kill Chinook if I don't take it."

"I doubt your mom is going to be coming to the dance. Let's go I'm starving."

"I can't, I don't have a dress anymore. If I don't take the potion then my dress clashed against my skin, and hair. I'll just stay here."

"What! Come on then, we have to go shopping. No time to waste!" Aria grabbed Astrel's hand and started pulling her towards the room.

"I need to get dress. And aren't you _starving_?" Astrel giggled.

"You get dress and I'll go get food, then we go dress shopping." The girls split and started getting ready to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darna walked next to her cousins with their shoes clanking down the hallway at the same pace, their movements in unison. Other witches got out of their way but once they reached Akemi, Sora and Argo walking to class they grabbed their wrist and pulled them harshly to a empty classroom.

"So are you girls looking forward to some fun tonight?" Ume asked.

Argo slapped Gale's arm away, "what do you mean?"

"Tonight the Alfea fairies and Specialists are going to have a party, and we think it would be a good opportunity for you to go. There is a fairy that we need you to learn about, her name is Skylar. We want her magic so it's your job to learn her weakness," Darna laughed cruelly and Sora backed away in disgust. A desk fidgeted in the back but Akemi placed a calm hand on Sora's shoulder.

"But we need to disguise you three, if we don't everyone will know you witches. Don't do any damage to the school, at least as little as possible. Leave the fighting to us, just figure out her weakness and the ones of her friends as well." Darna, Gale and Ume left the three other witches in the room with anger blaring in their eyes.

"Come to our room at 6:00 tonight, we'll transform you then." With that the doors behind the older girls closed loudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Juliette flattened her lavender gown that had black accents and which was cut at the back, showing lace. "Are you girls coming?" There was a loud knock at the door and when Juliette opened it a large group of boys filled in.

Skylar popped out of her room and gave her brother a smile. Drake hugged his sister and admired her light pink dress and her hair curled with also a pink flower in it. Skylar waved to Travis and his other friends.

"Ewwww, that's so gross. Skylar, Belle is doing her business on your bed. Ack, she's coming for mine. SKYLAR!" Paige called. Skylar rolled her eyes and went to save her friend. "Phew, thanks. I would hate my dress to get ruined."

"No problem. Sorry about that, she's usually really good," Skylar placed Belle on the couch with Paige at her side. Paige was in a light purple ball gown, with ruffled at the bottom. Her hair was straitened with a light blued headband and a small bow.

Chinook trotted out before Astrel, who had her blond hair in a tight french braid. She walked up to Drake and curtsied before saying, "συγνώμη*."

Her friends looked stunned at her, not knowing at all who she was. "Drake do you know her," Juliette spoke up. But he only shook his head.

Aria screamed while she tumbled to the ground, as she tried to put on her white heels. She straitened up and brushed the dust off her long ivory dress, and tightened a black belt. There was a long slit on her right side going to her mid thigh, showing off her leg. "Whoever invented heels are going to have to sleep with two eyes open tonight." She looked at her friends gazes. "What?"

"Do you know who that is," Paige muttered.

"You don't recognize her?" She asked. Astrel had little tears falling to the ground from her heads angle.

"Aww, don't cry Astrel." Aria bent down and looked up at her friends eyes, then wiped them away. Astrel slapped her hand away and turned her face, "Astrel tears don't dry themselves."

"You're Astrel? But... your so pale!" Skylar excalimed.

Suddenly Destinee emerged from the hallway. She had a ebony dress that fell to the floor with a slit on the sides. And her hair in curls with a ribbon tying it together. She had a little cup in her hand, and handed it to Aria.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well," she licked her fingers, "it's the ice cream I bought you. I forgot it on the fountain, it was melted and then it fell in the fountain. But I still got it!" Aria grimaced.

"Right... okay then." She dropped it in a garbage can near the coffee table. Dreams and Bells looked at it but walked away.

Destinee looked at the girl in Aria's arms, and noticed her strapless silver dress that had no body and drooped towards her knees, a silver, puffy flower was on her right side. It was surprisingly elegant, for it's simple form. "Hi, what's your name?"

"That's Astrel, Destinee. And because she probably can't talk now I will explain for her, just liked we planned Astrel." So Aria started explaining her change. By the time she was done, the questions answered and Astrel's make-up fixed it was probably 8 o'clock.

"Before we go to the dance, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Travis, Xavier, Ray, Nicolas, Ashton, Akumu and Riff." The specialist were in there specialist outfits, with only a colourful orb in the middle holding the cape together. The girls had their different ways of saying hi with mixes of hi, hey and even a bow.

Skylar opened the door and everyone piled towards the ballroom.

The whole room was full of beautiful dresses and handsome specialist (some weren't the best though.) The night went on without a hitch, Astrel stayed with Chinook at a small table safe-guarding here friends purses. She could tell they were amusing themselves, all dancing beautifully and joking around.

"Why don't you go dance Astrel?" Drake showed up from around her. She blushed but shook her head.

"I'm not a very good dancer, and besides I'm watching my friends stuff," she replied still not making eye contact.

"Then I'll sit here with you, I'm getting tired of dancing with girls I don't even know."

"Hmm huh. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I did not mean to get carried away by hurting you."

"It's okay, you had your reasons." He flashed her a brilliant smile and her blush deepened. For a couple minutes they sat comfortably quiet. Astrel tapped her foot at a new song and hummed to it.

"You like this song?"

"Yes very much." Drake grabbed her hand and called out to Chinook to watch the table.

"Then let's dance to it, it was a slow song so she felt uncomfortable but did her best not to step on his feet."

"Ah ah Astrel dear I see you've gone back to a normal look. I didn't know your lioness didn't mean as much to you as I thought. Too bad to." Astrel let go of Drake's hands and met the contact of her mom with a gun in her hand.

"What are you doing here," Astrel gridded her teeth.

"Came to see if you kept our deal, but I see you have not. Oh well, it's just a lioness right?" She fired the gun and it hit Chinook square in the chest. Astrel screeched and fell to the ground with Chinook. She crawled to caress her dead animal and weeped. Chinook's bloody body stained Astrel's dress and Chinook licked her mistress one last time before the light in her eyes died.

Astrel stood up and her tears were bloodshot. "I'm sorry dear, but a deal is a deal."

"That was not a deal! You black mailed me, and in the end you were going to kill her anyways. But I wouldn't let you leave un-scratched tonight!" Astrel's hair loosened in the braid and it whipped her face. She whispered _You let me down Artemis_ and a golden light surrounded her.

* * *

><p>*It means Sorry in greek, I had to get the translation because I don't speak it or know to spell it in English characters.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. This took me a long time, so please please review! Thanks!<p>

(Also if any of you like anime and or manga please check out my poll on my profile!)


	13. Janice Vesta life savior

I hope everyone enjoyes this chapter. I'm quite proud of it actually and I'll probably update stories late at night or early in the morning from now on. Because I write better at night, having a inner Owl, so checking out the mistakes the next morning is a great system. Just a heads up to expect more updates during time periods similar to that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club just the plot and only a few of the characters. The others are of friends that have given them to me. Thank you for them!

* * *

><p>The golden light swallowed Astrel and lifted her up in the air. The whole room was quiet, amazement shined in everyone's eyes. Jaria looked hopeful at her daughter, with the gun resting on her shoulder. Astrel's friends watched with awe as Astrel fell out of the orb but instead of landing on the ground, plain cream coloured wings with golden accents fluttered- keeping her up in the air. A gentle breeze fanned across her tear stricken face and it tickled her salty cheeks. Astrel admired her new dress, her fairy uniform. She landed with a sudden clink, from her new gold high heels.<p>

Paige rushed over to her friend, with the others following her lead. Paige looked at her dress and smiled, "what a wonderful combo! A light- yet soft- yellow dress with a sunset orange belt on top. It's so chique." Astrel's mouth twitched at her friend.

"You look wonderful! God Astrel, I wonder what type of fairy you are?" Destinée questioned.

"I'm guessing your a fairy of hunt, after all your belt has a sort of target on it," Juliette wondered out loud. Astrel looked down at her belt, and there was a brown/gold target shining with the light. "And your wings could be shaped liked that to be based off a bow."

"You're right Juliette. I see the bows, the golden colour is the actually bow. Cool," Aria stated.

"It's a pity," Jaria started, "I thought you were going to be a useful fairy. Like me. A fairy of the hunt! Where did that come from, after all it's just a pointless hobby." Astrel turned to her mother and glared daggers. "Oh sweetie there is no way someone would ever fall in love with you. I did you a favour. A fairy of hunt, a face as plain as acid and a attitude cold as ice. I'm surprised these girls here are your friends at all," she snorted.

Astrel's eyes watered, with clumps of tears falling off her face. She started panting nervously, but proudly and whispered _Ceble. _ She pulled a long arrow from a invisible quiver from her back and strung it on a bow that appeared mysteriously. Flying off the ground slightly, she let the arrow take to the air. It hit Jaria in the shoulder, having it fly off with her blood splattering the food tables. The impact pushed her backwards a little but even though she stumbled her balance was caught. Astrel strung another arrow with anger flashing her eyes. But before she shot a old man with white hair only just grasping his scalp walked in front of her sight.

Gasps echoed the room, with a nervous shriek from Skylar. "Are you going to shoot pass me? Kill me to get your mother?" His hoarse voice hurt Astrel. She started lowering her bow, but only to rise it again. "Fine shoot me then, kill two to get that one death.

"Grand-dad?" Astrel muttered.

"DRAKE!" Skylar finally howled. It was filled with anguish and pain. Suddenly Astrel's image shattered and Drake was standing in front of her mom.

"Shoot already!" He yelled. Even though he wasn't far away, it felt like their distance was miles in difference.

"Please lady Artemis, help me do the right thing," Astrel whispered. She let her hands loosen on the bow, and with her eyes shut she fired the arrow.

But not at Drake, or her mom. The arrow plunged in her foot and with a flicker her hair stood on end, her eyes pierced. A slow liquid escaped her toes and laced around her shoes, dripping violently against the stone/tile floor. Everyone watched as Astrel stared at the unknown. Finally sweaty, cold finger tips lightly touched Astrel's elbow, bringing her back from reality.

"Astrel-" Juliette murmured but Astrel flew towards Chinook. She caressed her dead lioness and purred. After long painful minutes, Astrel grabbed a small skinning knife from her belt and trimmed some of her hair and of Chinook's fur. She let Chinook's head hit the tile while she walked over to her mother.

Astrel threw the mixed locks of fur and hair at her, whispering- "this is the last thing you'll have of me." Before flying towards the forest.

Everything was quiet and she didn't need to hold back her pained cries. She was no longer in her fairy uniform but instead her dress, now covered in tears and salt stains. She gulped back her tears as much as she could, throwing her head against a trunk. The sky was pitch dark and Astrel heard a light voice speak behind her. "Are you alright?" Astrel turned her head quickly to the direction the voice was coming from.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The girls and specialist looked through the whole school, in search for their hunter friend. Juliette was currently in Aliums classroom and looking around. A shuffle of feet stopped at the door and Juliette turned to see a red-head with curly hair and freckles spreading on her face. Being a fairy of mind power she could sense something wrong about the girl.

"Can I help you," Juliette asked politely. The girl smiled before walking towards Juliette.

"Hi, I noticed you with that other girl- the one that just turned into a fairy. She's crazy isn't she? Almost killing her mother... imagine being a parent for her-" she started.

"Please do not insult my friends," Juliette whispered. The girl shrugged her shoulders, stepping closer to Juliette. She stopped a bit away, and sat down on one of the desks.

"Are you friends with that blonde haired girl with red highlights?" She asked.

"Do you mean Skylar? Yeah I am. Why? Who are you?" Still Juliette's voice was not even close to a indoor voice.

"I'm... Seraphine. I'm just curious because she's a fairy of fire, right? I'm a fairy or water so I want to be able to stay away from her, you know not to distinguish her magic. Does that make sense?" Her voice was hopeful, as if not sure herself. Juliette caught on and grimaced.

"Sure," Juliette's cold voice touched Seraphine, and she gulped.

"So do you know if water is her weakness? Because I heard some fire fairies don't have weakness towards water. I bet you know what it is."

"You're not a water fairy, much less a fairy." Seraphine blanched. "I can read your mind, telekinesis and telepathy is my speciality. You're a witch aren't you?"

"I guess I was found out. But what's stopping me from disappearing? Everyone would think you crazy, what witch would come here when the school is filled with fairies and specialists?"

"Definitely not the ones who sent you here," Juliette responded, she had surrounded the king and was ready for checkmate. "Airigon Grace." Checkmate, King down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Astrel grabbed the stick next to the tree trunk she was leaning on only a minute ago. She swung it in the air a couple times. "What do you want?" She yelled. A girl with long auburn hair walked from behind a tree and Astrel swung the branch widely, with her eyes squinted. The girl ducked at the right time. Her hair clattered to her face from the beads tangled in the girls red streaks.

"Let's think this through, do you really want to hurt another person tonight?" She whispered. She leaned down since her height maximized Astrel's and landed a olive tanned hand on Astrel's shoulder. Astrel opened her eyes and the girl could tell she was scared. "Shh, calm down. I do not want to hurt you." Astrel dropped the baton and shrunk to her knees.

"If you do want to hurt me it's fine, I deserve it." Astrel hung down her head gracefully and her hair tumbled down while tickling her bare cheeks.

"Do not fear, I am not here to hurt anyone. But to help. You seem in distress and I thought that I should help you out. What happened, that made you want to... kill your mother?"

The blond wiped her nose on her arm and looked at the girl, "why would you want to help me? You don't even know who I am."

"That's true," the girl admitted. "My names Janice Vesta. And yours?"

"Astrel... Astrel Mirquia De Liral." Astrel sat on her butt and Janice joined her, but on her knees instead, wetting her light red skirt.

"Now we know who we are, what's your problem?" Janice's sweet voice made Astrel's lips quiver. But did her best to hold herself together and not to cry again.

"My mom made me take this potion to make me look pretty, and I didn't want to change my look. I mean... I'm not that ugly now am I? I had to take it everyday but my friend Aria told me to stop. At the ball my mom came to see if I would keep the deal and she killed my lioness. Even though I've only had a week, I loved her. I got so angry and I got my winx. But I wanted to kill my mom for everything she put me through my whole life. For some reason all my anger came to me and I almost killed her, I was so close to..." Astrel looked away and stopped talking.

Janice looked at Astrel with sincere eyes, "what stopped you?"

"Someone came in front of me and I thought it was my grand-dad. My grand-dad always would bring me back. I would never be mad around him. But it actually wasn't him, but I don't understand how someone else could. And him of all people!"

"Is he your special someone?"

Astrel's eyes widened and she flicked her gaze to Janice. "W-what? Of course not, I barely know him!"Janice chuckled in her hand.

"It sounds like he really made a impact on you." She laughed a little longer, before wiping her eye. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at this. But if I were you I would keep him in mind. Will you see him much more, or are you only going to see him this one time?"

Astrel blushed deeply. "I'll probably see him again since he's one of my roommate's brother."

"There you go, you'll have a bunch of time to think over if you like him or not. Now I may be getting ahead of myself but you never know who you'll fall in love with or get a crush on even."

The blush deepened on Astrel's cheeks and Janice was able to tell she was getting uncomfortable. So Janice stood up and pulled her with her. "Let's go see this lioness of yours."

They walked back to the empty- yet blood filled- ballroom. Astrel looked ashamed at the room. Before her gaze hardened then softened at the sight of her lioness. Janice sat down on her knees next to Chinook's corpse and place a long hand on her chest.

"Do you really love your cat?" Astrel nodded her head ferociously with light tears escaping her eyes. "What would you do for her life back?"

"Anything, anything at all. It's not fair she died because of me," Astrel replied. Janice nodded her head and smoothed back her off-shoulder red blouse, keeping it from getting in her way. Janice placed a warm hand on Chinooks heart and looked at Astrel.

"Astrel will you help Chinook have a long life, full of adventure and amazement?"

Heavy tears started to flow from her big green eyes and she nodded her head again. Janice took a deep breath before looking back at the cat and a light glow escaped her hands.

In a couple moments Chinook raised her head and Astrel wrapped her long arms around her, weeping to herself. Chinook's chest was covered with sticky blood, as it glued to her fur. Some of the fresher parts stained Astrel's dress but she didn't care.

Janice moved back and admired the cute scene. But eventually she went to go pet Astrel's hair down gaining the blondes attention. "I have to go now Astrel. It was a pleasure meeting and helping you. Perhaps we shall meet again but the future lies hidden until the present replaces it's meaning." Astrel let go of Chinook and hugged the thin girl,

"Thank you so much Janice! I will never forget you, no matter how long it takes to see you again!"

"Goodbye now, you as well Chinook." And Janice walked quickly away with Astrel watching her until she disappeared behind a wall. Astrel looked at her lioness and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Juliette crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow. Currently there were desks, pencils and scissors, books, ink and other classroom items floating close to Airigon and she was leaning close to her desk. "I'll ask one more time... which witch sent you, and what does she want?"

But still Argo leaned against the desk, her mouth shut. Frustration finally got to Juliette, she let the pencils and scissors fly towards Argo as a threat. But quickly let the books hit her across her arm and hand, that was protecting her head. "Who sent you?"

Argo stood up from her leaning position and held her fists tight. "You're fighting technique is quite unique, but you still need to learn more about your magic before you properly threaten a witch," Argo smirked. She looked to the door and as Skylar and Destinée ran into the ran Argo disappeared. Juliette sent a desk after her that only just missed her, crashing against the desks and moving them.

Juliette panted and Skylar went to go check her temperature which was rising immensely. "We have to get you to Nurse Ofelia right away," Destinée said. They helped Juliette get to the nurse's office who took Juliette in right away.

Destinée and Skylar was joined by Aria soon after and they wanted for their friend, fidgeting and playing old clapping games. Eventually Ofelia came out and looked at the girls, gathering their attention quickly. "Your friend will be fine and I advise you to go get some sleep tonight. She'll be staying here for a little while, so I can check if her temperature goes down but I'll send her up to your dorm when she's recovered and I'm guaranteed she's not going to get sick again. It's been quite a night for you dorm so I advise you take some tea with you to calm yours nerves and catch up on some rest."

The three girls agreed and went along to their room. They were surprised that Paige wasn't anywhere in any of the rooms but new that Astrel would probably not be joining them at all that night.

Paige sat down next to Astrel silently and watched her pet her cat. Astrel looked to her friend and jumped. "Oh my, Paige! You scared me, how long have you been sitting there?"

Paige giggled," not long I guess." She looked at Chinook's rising head and her eyes widened. "I was surprised that you weren't crying but I guess now I know why."

"Oh I'm sorry Paige. I met a girl and she resurrected Chinook! It was fantastic, all I had to do was promise was to give Chinook a great life and I promised with all my heart." Paige nodded her head.

"That sounds amazing! I guess you'll have to tell us at the sleepover tonight, if you are up to it. Aria just texted me saying that they were waiting for us." She stood up. Astrel threw her hands up which Paige happily grabbed and pulled her to standing position.

"Sounds great! Let's go," Astrel responded with gratitude.

The two girls went towards their room to get a pillow sent to their face.

Astrel lied down under her comforter, which was wrapped around her like a sleeping bag- the smart 'invention' of Aria. She flaked her head down on her pillow as Paige threw popcorn at Juliette who actually caught one in her mouth. "You know what," Astrel started, "I don't think I've ever been happier."

* * *

><p>Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. I'm actually quite proud of it and I spent a lot of time after homework to work on this, I could have been catching more ZZZZ's but I decided this was more important to me. Please review towards the chapter so far; I hope I can write more! Thanks for everyone's reviews and support so far, I appreciate it with all my heart!<p>

And by the way, Janice is from my friend PokemonJoe1. She seems like a interesting character, don't you find. You may be confused on how Janice could tell that Astrel's lioness had the name Chinook, well don't ask me because you'll figure it out- most likely a subtle way- during the second year of Alfea for these chiqua's.


	14. Don't worry, it's only a fight

I'm sorry it's been so long! Really, Really sorry! I hope I still have readers. Enjoy before I say anything else.

Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>Airigon walked through the forest slowly, thinking back to the fairy she had met. Even though she could have teleported- a skill that all witches had- she wanted to be able to get a breather before she met her friends and go back to the cousin witches. The trees along her path were raw and dying, some leaves floated around in her path and they crunched from her shoes. Despite the wind howling, making it sound like a hunting wolf, she was not afraid. She had spent many nights with the shadows when her parents had exiled her. As she neared a opening at the end of her path, she took a deep sigh. On a tree trunk Akemi and Sora were sitting there.<p>

Akemi jumped up and when Argo got closer, she slapped the back of her head. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you, for like an hour!" Akemi yelled. Argo rubbed the back of her head before replying.

"Back off, I've been doing my job. Figure out anyone's weaknesses?" She snapped. Akemi looked taken aback so she just stepped back.

"We went into the fairies private chambers to see if there were any clues, after we split up. One of the girls- was in the Destinee/Aria room, she has a lot of photos of her family. She had long, curly, black hair, with purple bangs. So she must be a family girl," Sora muttered. Even though her voice was most of the time below a whisper, they had become accustomed to it over the short time they had been friends.

"And we learned that another girl is adopted, she has a adoption certificate with the name Paige. What did you find out?" Akemi continued for Sora.

"Well I met this fairy of telekinesis I think, but I learned some of her fighting skills. She's really weary of her attacks, and is super shy. She'll be easy to take down. And we know the fairy of hunt has her precious lioness. The only ones we don't know is Skylar, but we can assume water since she's a fire fairy. And someone else in the Destinee/Aria room. I don't know what to do about her." Argo answered.

"I guess we can go take our news to the _bosses_," Akemi mocked grumpily. The three girls teleported to the second year witches' rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The scribble of the quill was quick and neat. Ume was chatting with Gale while doing their nails, but Darna was busy copying down what their 'minions' had said. The table was scattered with heavy, yellow scrolls from their age and spilled ink. Darna calmly put the quill back in the ink before waving her wrist around. "God why does it have to cramp up?" She whispered to herself. Darna blew on the paper, so it would dry faster. "Alright girls, we got most of the fairies weaknesses. It's too bad that we have to get through five others fairies, so that we can get Skylar,"Darna crackled with sarcasm.

Gale looked up and smiled mischievously, "oh it is quite a pity that the world will have six less fairies, I'm afraid I'll have to cry myself to sleep." The three girls laughed.

"When do we start attacking?" Ume asked while finishing up her thumb. She closed the nail polish lid and leaned back on her bed with her elbows so her nails wouldn't mess up.

The room went silent in thought. "As soon as possible, we are ready and we know most of those pixies feebleness and fears. And right now they have a chink in their armour. After all those fay have gone through, it's only fair we stop their worrying all together," Darna laughed coldly. The witches put their hands together and chanted a spell. A dark purple aura (1) surrounded them. They were in a circle, and in the middle was a turquoise ball floating in the middle. "Well it seems that Alfea isn't doing so well. I believe we can expect them to still be unsteady in two nights, yes?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

_RING_ The bell had gone off and the halls immediately exploded with excited and talkative girls. Even though the recent events distraught the girls safety, nothing could stop them from gossiping as well. Astrel walked with her friends and did her best to ignore everyone's stares. Destinee did her best to start a conversation to lighten the mood and the others caught on, but that included the fairy of hunt. Even though Chinook was alive again and the day was almost done, one period left, everyone was talking about her. She woke up happy but now she wanted to attack all the gossipers. Skylar linked arms with Astrel. She had been shaken up since Astrel almost shot Drake, but no matter how many times she called (which was a lot) he would never pick up. "Do not worry about what they are thinking Astrel, they lower their self to malicious talk anyways," Skylar whispered at the same time of watching the fairies scurry out of their way. Nodded her head helplessly.

Their next class was Professor Wizgiz's, which was at the very opposite of the school from Professor Dufour's class, where they were the previous class. They finally made it to the classroom. The curtains were closed and the room was dark from the lack of light. The projector was on and a white screen in the back was pulled down. "Alright class, we will be taking notes today," Wizgiz claimed. Astrel groaned and leaned down on her desk. A hundred minutes taking notes was too much. Aria saw Astrel react and she grimaced at Paige, who had a knowing look. The class time went by so slowly for Astrel, her hand tightened up constantly and with her hair loose it tormented her. She couldn't help angering.

After about a hour, Skylar ran out of ink for her quills. Everyone was using their own container, so she couldn't borrow any. She got up with her black skirt swaying against her knees. It was a bad day to take notes, since she had a white blouse that she did not want to be stained with the goop. Professor Wizgiz was looking over some essays they had written to apply for a camping trip at the back, so Skylar did her best for her pink flats not to clank against the tile floor in the silent room; other than the humming projector. "Professor, I have run out of ink. Do you mind if I go and get some in my room quickly?" Skylar asked, trying to hide her eagerness. She secretly wanted to get out since the room's quietness was boring her. He looked up and squinted to see the dark form in front of him. He nodded his head.

"Be quick Skylar, we'll be changing slides soon," he said before turning back to his papers.

Skylar quickly got out of the room. She had to blink rapidly since the light was bright. She was going \

to take longer than was really necessary, she could take the notes from her friends and she needed to stretch. The hall was quiet and it was nice. Skylar felt like collapsing on her bed once she got the ink, but knew better. She checked her silver watch. Only gone for three minutes. She decided to sit down on the steps outside for a little while, he couldn't expect her back sooner than ten minutes because of her room distance. It was a cold, yet sunny day and Skylar shivered with the wind.

Skylar heard a loud, crackling laugh, from the roof. She turned to meet it and three witches flew towards the pixie of fire. "We have come for your magic, Skylar. We want the dragon fire since some ancestors messed up greatly." They howled together with the wind. Skylar shrieked.

* * *

><p>I don't really know a lot about auras, since whenever I try to do research on it all I get are these science behind it; when I couldn't care less if it's real or not. If you have any knowledge on it PLEASE TELL ME! Or if you know a site, same business. THANKS!<p>

Also I have a statement. I have realized that Destinee's names is spelled with a accent, but I won't be adding it all the time. SORRY!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! I really do, I dedicated the last four hours to this none stop, so please review! Sorry it's been so long and that the chapter isn't long itself. I'll do my best to update soon!


	15. You learn something everyday

Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club and that whole deal... do I have to do this all the time?

* * *

><p>"I don't have the dragon fire! My mother has it, I don't!" Skylar tried to plead against the witches. She struggled in their grasps but the more she fidgeted the more the dark haired witch dug her sharp, painted nails in her pale flesh. The witches laughed coldly and shivers were sent up Skylar's back and neck. The wind whipped the witch's dark blue skirt against Skylar's bare thighs, since the wind couldn't help lifting it up and peeping. "Please let go!" Skylar screamed.<p>

Darna crackled a laugh with her cousins. "Don't be silly, dear. We know you don't have the dragon fire! You have the colourful dragon fire stupid. Now please calm down it'll make it less painful," Darna mocked. She reached her hand quickly towards Skylar's mid-stomach and let her plastic nails dig in and in further. A slow trickle of red blood covered Darna's fingers and stained the white blouse belonging to Skylar; who couldn't help but shriek. "The pain is almost over, your damn magical soul will soon be ours and you can rot in piece." Gale grinned at the girls displeasure along with her sisters, but hide her disgust with the blood spurting out. Out of annoyance, of the terrorizing screeches of the blond girl, she created her axe from the gusty winds and stabbed the heel of it under Skylar's rib cage. Immediately the screams stopped as she collapsed in Ume's arms.

"Oh god thanks Gale. Those yells were .ble. How do people listen to opera is beyond me," Ume stated in her usual tone. Gale rolled her eyes, but was surprised when Darna just dug her nails in deeper, ignoring the world around her.

From the window of Professor Wizgiz' classroom the students couldn't help worrying. The prof was by now sleeping with the scatter of papers on the ground and the students chatting together with an insane whisper. The wind was thumping against the windows and they made an awful sound. The dorm seven mates were looking around for Skylar with her red highlights walking into the room with her loud steps that would echo from halls away, making it sound like a elephant rampaging by even, though the elephant looked enormous compared to her thin, small, delicate body. Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the windows as they swung open. All the students jumped up in shock and some had to push down their skirts and dresses as others shivered with their pals, pulling down their crop tops. A howl that was filled with anguish stopped the girls quivering. Wizgiz jump up from his awkward nap and started yelling commands at the girls to get together and hurry to the dinning room for hot cocoa. The girls frightening hearts couldn't say anything and they hurried to follow orders without a single complaint. That is... all but dorm seven. Instead of following their teacher they rushed outside, towards the snickers.

"MAGIC WINX!" Destinée yelled at the top of her lungs and for the first time, her lilac jumper changed into a beautiful mid thigh, black and white, dress. Ruffled erupted at the skirt A red light burst from her soft curly hair to her purple converses. She looked at her laced fingerless gloves with awe and excitement. She sent out a crazy laugh. "This is amazing!" She yelled while fluttering her wings. Astrel followed in her lead with a new confidence and joined Destinée in the air. Juliette repeated her friends words and jumped in the air with her short, lavender dress dancing about.

"Psyche serpent!" Juliette shouted while a orange twist hit Darna in the shoulder, sending her into a fierce pain. Ume dropped Skylar and as she fell, Paige let a blue light swallowing her with a candy blue halter top and short skirt forming around her wings , and flew quickly to catch her. Skylar drooped lazily into her arms.

"You fairies are going to pay!" Gale yelled. "Thunder clap!" Six grey, thunder rods appeared in her hands as she began tossing them at random fairies. One hit Astrel straight in the chest as she transformed back, her unconscious head landed on the stone with a sickening thud. Aria looked at her blonde friend and started feeling a ill bump form in her throat.

"Come on Aria! Transform, we need you!" Destinee yelled while fighting back Ume who previously slashed the fairy of life and death with a icy sword.

"I can't," Aria yelled towards her. She dodged ice crystals with many single hand cartwheels and back flips. "I got my Winx, but my magic still won't work." The fairy of love and hate lowered her head in shame as she panted from her recent workout. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Then go get the teachers at least!" Juliette yelled. _Again, I'm the one getting the teacher._ But without saying her thoughts, Aria ran towards Faragonda's office. The battle outside was bloody and fierce, Darna had regained her strength and her anger was thicker than her cousins and of before. She spat on the ground irritably and wiped her mouth.

Aria leaned against the door as muffled voice soon became clear.

"Headmistress Faragonda, I don't think we should tell the girls just yet. They are safe for now and the fact still remains, we can't have people realize Skylar has the dragon fire inside of her," the voice belonging to Paladium said.

"But miss, it make no sense! It belongs to her, so why are we the ones keeping the secret? I would slightly understand her parents deciding but it's most definitely not our choice. I have always respecting your opinion Paladium and Miss Faragonda, but this is not one of those times. It does not matter though, if she wishes to understand her full magic then I will teach her. It is only fair." Aria immediately determined that is was her homeroom's voice.

"How dare you not listen to the headmistress Aliums? You were sent here to teach from the royalty of Eraklyon and were told to listen to the teachers here. Learn you place, child." The fairy eavesdropping couldn't stop her lips sliding down. It was Griselda no doubt.

"She nearly burnt down the WHOLE school! Not only is it hazardous to her, but to the school itself! Skylar has to learn her magic, Griselda," Aliums yelled.

"Professor! Are you trying to prove the queen and king or Eraklyon and Domino that you are not fit for the job of protecting their children?" Griselda trying to hide her disgust with the teacher, but failed immensely.

"I do not work for those imbeciles! Do you think I would help those idiots after all of their killing of my kind? They hunt my race since it is not _normal_ to transform human to animal and vice versa. They mean nothing to me those Eraklyon and Domino people. I am here to help Skylar and is entirely working here to teach her," Aliums pride filled the room and Aria heard a low growl. Aria backed away from the door with a quick jump as A loud ENOUGH burned the ears off anyone in the room.

Headmistress Faragonda always did her best to keep herself levelled and calm, never letting her anger augment. But as every person, they would eventually loose their cool, if it was for a second or hour, was always up to them. She gave a twitch of her head and tucked her loose locks of hair behind her ear, as she motioned for them to sit down. A sweet air brushed around the room and Aria could feel the relaxation in the room "You are right Aliums that it is not our choice to decide. But Paladium is once again right, if the word gets out it could be extremely dangerous. Since you are a new teacher here, we will be follow Griselda and Paladium's advice." Faragonda put her hand up so that Aliums wouldn't object and she continued, "you may not like it but it is the choice we have decided. Now let us go and see what Professor Wizgiz's problem is."

"Oh yes let's! I don't mind that my soul purpose being here is denied to me. I don't mind at all!" Aliums growled. She stayed seated as the other teachers left. Aria hid behind the opening door and ducked into the room as they left. Aliums was exhaling and inhaling loudly, her breath was thick and it made Aria uncomfortable to stand around her teacher after class. She cautiously patted her shoulder and immediately Aliums twitched and came back to life. "What is it, Aria?" She asked calmly.

"What was that all about? That was crazy! And what about you being a shape-shifter? Is it true?" Aria looked about to jump around the small office. Aliums rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Calm yourself, Aria dear. I understand you must have been listening in? *sigh* well yes it is true. I am a wild shape-shifter at heart. What can I help you with sweetie?"Aliums looked up at Aria and tried not to giggle at her students grin.

"Oh god!" Aria grabbed her head and shrieked a bit. "I totally forgot! Skylar is being attacked by these witches and she's unconscious! We don't know what to do an-" Aria was interrupted by Aliums escaping the classroom. She had flown out in a grey peregrine falcon. "Sure, thanks for listening." Aria stalked out of the room hunched back and lonely.

Out in the field of the fight, Aliums was attacking Darna with her sharp nails as a panther now. She hissed at them and they backed away. She started chasing after them as they ran away but they disappeared with giving Skylar a distasteful look and said, "we will be back soon. That was just practice." The courtyard was full with blood, dry and fresh, and unconscious bodied. The nurse was hurrying to take Astrel and Skylar to the emergency room and the rest of the girls transformed back.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee down town while I explain what's going on." Aliums transformed back to her human body and motioned for them to follow her to the bus for some warm beverages.

* * *

><p>Hey hope you guys liked the chapter! It went up fast, huh? (well at my usual speed.) YAY! My first battle scene! Yea, I suck at them! Any tips please send them my way, that'd be nice.<p> 


	16. Coffee break

_yes everyone, I'm not gone or dead. I'm still here! I want to apologies for being gone for so long. It didn't feel that long but it was. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You've waited so lon so I'll just pass it over to the story.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx CLUB!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "We have come for your magic, Skylar. We want the dragon fire." They howled together with the wind. <em>

_"I don't have the dragon fire! My mother has it, I don't!" Skylar tried to plead against the witches. "Don't be silly, dear. You have the colourful dragon fire."_

"_I am a wild shape-shifter at heart," Aliums stated. "What can I help you with sweetie?"_

_"Oh god!" Aria grabbed her head and shrieked a bit. "I totally forgot! Skylar is being attacked by these witches and she's unconscious!"_

_The nurse was hurrying to take Astrel and Skylar to the emergency room and the rest of the girls transformed back. "Come on, let's go get some coffee down town while I explain what's going on." Aliums transformed back to her human body and motioned for them to follow her to the bus for some warm beverages. _

The girls were sitting down in a puffy couch; relaxing in the layer of cushions. From all the chaos happening in the school lately the girls felt a sudden peace with steam rising from their mugs. Aliums smiled at her students. If she could prolong her explanation she would. But she knew that things would get worse the longer she waited. The headmistress was no longer going to direct Aliums into a decision. The shape-shifter placed her mug on the low coffee table and cleared her throat. "Girls could you please listen for a few moments?" Aliums asked politely. The teen fairies pulled the cups from their own faces and examined the teacher.

"Sure," Aria agreed. She knew her friends were scared. Scared for Skylar and Astrel. What was wrong with their Princess friend? Aria felt like she had to learn, but she was afraid if she didn't speak up now everyone would loose courage to learn. The rest of the girls nodded slowly.

Aliums stirred her spoon in her tea for a couple moments. Then she began, "well I'm not really sure where to start." She smiled to herself. "Do you want to know about Skylar first?"

"Why not. Well end up asking questions in the end," Destinee explained.

"Alright. Well as you all know Skylar's mom, Bloom, has the Dragon Fire. But what Miss Faragonda doesn't want you to know is that the power has passed down to Skylar. She has the Colourful Dragon Fire. But the problem with that is her parents aren't certain if she does. When Skylar discovered her magic her parents sent me to learn if she had any special power; she is the daughter to the most powerful fairy, so they say. They paid me good money and I was fresh out of college. It was a great opportunity to prove myself. But this was before the Animagus War on Eraklyon," Aliums started.

"The what war? I've never heard of that one," Juliette questioned. Aliums growled.

"Of course you haven't. It's a great disgrace to King Sky. His parents taught him as a child that it isn't right for someone to transform from animal to human or human to animal. So he started a war against us. He started to kill and torture and hunt my people. But after a couple months he learnt that he couldn't go to war with us. If he did his throne would be overruled. His wife stopped him. There was little peace between both races but eventually he started hunting us again; but in secret. I couldn't stand it-"

"Why do you keep mentioning 'us'?" Juliette interrupted.

"I'm a shape-shifter. He was hunting my people. SO-"

"Did you quit then?" Paige asked anxiously.

"Of course. If you let me talk I swear I would have answered that in only a matter of seconds."

"Sorry," the teens muttered. The professor just waved her hand dismissing it.

"Yes I quit. How can I work for someone that would want to kill you if they learned you could do something they couldn't. Queen Bloom tried to stop him but she was to late. By then he wouldn't listen. The queen wanted to know if her daughter had a special magic, like her, so she contacted me only a while ago. I refused to work for her again. Her king killed so many innocent, how could I? But her call sparked curiosity in me. Just like I had when I started. I began to search for the answers from where I left off. I wasn't certain but I came to the school and asked for a job at Alfea. If I could observe the fairy I might learn if she had any magical symptoms. I only just became certain when she nearly burnt down the entire school. She said that she saw her mom fight with the Trix. But what caught me off guard was that the dream changed and she was being attacked. You know the story of the Trix right? They wanted the Dragon Flame to become powerful witches."

"Everyone knows the story of the Trix and the Winx. They are only like the biggest story. But of course no one knows how the story ended. The Trix just... disappeared," Aria exclaimed.

"You're right. They did just vanish. I'll get back to that. Bloom learnt that she had the Dragon Flame since she got attacked. She never had any symptoms and Domino records were burnt while it went into ruin. But I found a trace of three witches from Cloud Tower that you fought earlier today. They all came from the same planet, Aether. That was hard to gather but some folk said that they heard screams one night. But within a matter of minutes it was gone. They waited in fear but then heard four different types of crying, all of a baby. They said their neighbours were weird and kept to themselves, but they knew that the witches weren't pregnant. I went into some deep research about the houses history, who owned it and all. The name was Trix. I knew-"

"The Trix! They lived in a cottage all this time!" Aria yelled. She looked around and blushed from the now curious eyes watching her. She took a seat and stared at the hot cocoa in her hands. Aliums laughed.

"yes it was the Trix. It seemed they lost their touch. But Aether is far way from Magix and their news from this part of the galaxies is rare. So it wasn't that idiotic. The Trix made themselves pregnant from this spell so disturbing I prefer not to name it. If they wanted a child they could have adopted! Or gone to a- never mind. My theory is that they sent their children to get the Colourful Dragon Flame from Skylar for themselves. It's just gross of them to use children for such plans but what can we do, these children have been growing up in training for this one purpose. It's like slaves if you ask me. So we know the witches go to Cloud Tower now. We have to watch out for Skylar. If not you may all be Astrel's, or Skylar's; ending up in the hospital on the brink of death."

"Is she really that bad?" Paige asked quietly. Everyone around the coffee table was quiet until Aliums nodded.

"What about the fourth? Skylar said she say a guy attacking her as well," Juliette added as an after thought.

"I don't know yet. I don't have clues on him yet. The only thing I know is that he is Darcy's child. She had to have custody records over him." Aliums reached in her purse and put a ten dollar bill on the table. "Come on girls, that's enough for now. Let's go see your broken roommates."

* * *

><p>Astrel started to shiver. The room was usually quite warm but despite the furnace at full steam and the blankets covering her coldness found her. She looked up and the sky and sighed. <em>Artemis, my goddess,what have I done to deserve your anger? Why do you punish one of your children? Your kin?<em> But it was no use, the Gods wouldn't answer her. It had taken them sixteen years to let her transform after all. Sometimes... it felt the Gods were laughing at her.

She laid down on her bed and watched the door. Her hope perked up when she saw her friends pass by, but it vanished when they continued walking. _Of course._ She thought. Skylar was the one dying. Skylar was the one everyone was so uncertain about; was Phanes going to give her a second chance or would he let Hades have Skylar? She was the one they **wanted **to see. But Skylar was also the one who couldn't talk. She was the one who couldn't see the sympathy. She was the one everyone would cry while seeing her. And why would someone want more sadness to come?

* * *

><p>There was a white blanket that had a spot of blood. The stain was near Skylar's stomach; it was hiding the hole. Everyone in the room had their stomach churn when they looked at it, other than Aliums (who had healed many injuries before) and Ofelia (who had as well). Drake was at the end of the bed on a chair. His eyes were strained and blood shot. "Is she going to be okay?" Paige asked the nurse. Ofelia looked up from her green elixir and smiled warmly.<p>

"She should be, if nothing else goes wrong now. It will take her a while to recover though. And if she gets caught in another fire, or battle, or anything remotely dangerous she might not make it again," Ofelia stated truthfully.

"Don't worry Nurse Ofelia. We are going to do whatever is in our power to protect her from those_ witches,_" Aria exclaimed. The girls cheered but stopped almost insistently from the warning look of Ofelia.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, I had fun writing this story again. This chapter has some deep parts, especially near the end, that I'm proud of. Anyways please review! I promise to update A LOT quicker than before . I hope to finish a story tomorrow and than I shall have more time to write Ancestors. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter too.<p>

Thanks Anonymous245294 so much! I think your review really made me continue writing. I don't know one, it could have been giult or I just had a new idea. Anyways it seems you review helped with my writers block.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Fit

Here is the next chapter, as you can probably guess. Sorry it took longer than I thought it's just my teachers decided to pounce with homework gallore. But it's March break now! YAY! I plan to update a couple times more during the week so I hope that makes it up for the long delay. Thanks for all the support! Don't worry Anonymous245294, I haven't forgotten about this story. I promise I will complete it one day :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and blah blah blah. This is getting old.

* * *

><p>The fairies of dorm seven hadn't seen Aliums for the past three days. None of the students did. Faragonda explained that she was fired since she betrayed her direct orders. Dorm seven guessed what was going on, even if the other students didn't. She had disclosed some private information to them. They tried not to feel guilty about it, but that never worked. Dorm seven thought of talking to the headmistress about it but realized that it wasn't the brightest idea. Instead they got a replacement teacher who went by the name of Miss Macrell. She came four days after the accident. Miss Macrell was certainty something to look our, the specialists said. She had flawless skin and a beautiful body. But the fairies knew better than to fall for her charming looks. She was heartless it seemed. She was cruel and snobbish. Never did they ever miss a teacher so much. The only positive was that she never gave homework.<p>

After school the girls went to go visit Skylar. She was slowly getting better and she stopped her constant bleeding. Drake was almost always with his sister, except when he was at Red Fountain freshening up or attend his courses. So Skylar was never lonely the few hours she was awake.

The dorm seven girls agreed to keep their information secret until Skylar was healthy enough to handle it. They didn't need Skylar to be hurt by the news.

In the room next to Skylar's things weren't as friendly. Astrel knew her friends cared, but her head injury wasn't as deadly as Skylar's stomach wound, making it less important to visit. Skylar was still in the "death zone" while Astrel never was.

* * *

><p>It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the 4 girls were walking towards Skylar's room in the hospital ward. They looked through Astrel's open door on their way, like everyday, but she was still sleeping. They sighed awkwardly but continued to Skylar's room next door. Each of them said their hello's to Skylar after she woke up. Drake was reading a book for school but put it away. "How's it going?" Drake asked. The girls scattered around the room to find somewhere to sit before answering.<p>

"Pretty rough. Miss Macrell is like a devil. None of us can stand her!" Destinée answered.

"Her good looks are getting intimidating?" Drake asked back. Aria scowled.

"I have to say I'm scared to meet her," Skylar squeaked. She had to remain quiet or she could loose some more energy. Paige rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry about it now," Paige cooed.

"I try not to but it's hard when so much is going on without me. Everyone is learning how to control their powers but me. What if I get held back a year because I didn't attend enough school? It always helps how I have nothing to do but think and sleep..." she ended in a mutter.

"Don't fret, it's not that bad re-doing year one. Been there, done that," Aria joked. "Besides, being such a strong fairy such as yourself you'll need to learn how control your flame as much as you can. Staying back a year may be-" Suddenly Aria stopped by putting a hand to her mouth while blushing. Destinée, Juliette, and Paige glared at her.

"What do you mean such as me?" Skylar questioned slowly. Juliette sat up.

"Never mind her. Just-" but Juliette got interrupted by Ofelia walking in. She had a small glass and a bottle of medicine with her. Skylar groaned.

"Come on Skylar, you have to drink a glass of this every night. You know this so stop saying no," Ofelia demanded. Skylar opened her mouth reluctantly so Ofelia could help her drink from the glass cup. Skylar stubbornly swallowed with a grimace.

Skylar gagged. "Oh yuck. That doesn't ever get better."

Ofelia rolled her eyes and said, "what do you expect? It's medication not a milkshake!"

Then suddenly they heard a thump from the other side of the wall. Ofelia stood up from her leaning position with a sigh. She started to leave but Drake asked her how Astrel was doing. The nurse turned half-way and gave them a weak and unconvincing smile. "She should be fine," Ofelia answered wearily. And with that the nurse hurried to the other room. The fairies and specialist looked at each other curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Juliette worriedly asked. The four healthy fairies went to go see what was going on in Astrel's room. They were all astonished, and disturb, by what they saw. Astrel was thrashing around violently. Ofelia was trying to hold her down but was having some difficulty. The girls crowded in and waiting long minutes for Astrel to calm down. Paige listened closely but couldn't comprehend the hunter's murmuring. Ofelia ignored the girls, once Astrel lay motionless she placed a damp clothe against Astrel's sweaty forehead.

"What. Is. Going. On," Destinée demanded. "You said you'd let us know what was going on right away!" They heard a quiet cough, though it was grotesque.

"I made Ofelia promise she wouldn't," said the weak voice belonging to Astrel. They looked at the panting fairy.

"Why?" Juliette asked quietly.

Astrel shrugged with effort, "didn't think you would care enough to know either way."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Astrel shrieked at the same time Destinée said, "that's not fair!"

"Don't get into a fight, if she gets worked up that might cause another fit," Ofelia warned sternly. Aria ignored her.

"We've been looking on you everyday! We would come and see you but you're always sleeping!" Aria said. For the first time in days Astrel looked at her friends, her eyes were dreary and droopy.

"I haven't slept for 96 hours straight," she whispered.

Paige ignored her friends bickering. She turned to Ofelia and asked, "when did these fits start? **How** did they start?"

"This is her second one, her first was this morning I believe. But I don't know cause them to start, though I have my suspicions on how they did. Her head injury must have been worse than I thought and it's too late to fix now." Paige nodded her head.

A groan then came from Astrel. She started to grab her head. "Please. Stop," she moaned, "go away!" her eyes were shut tightly and she was shivering. "Stop! I'm not listening to you!" She grabbed her ears despite her weak stature. Ofelia shooed them out and shut the door.

"Is she okay?" Drake asked after they returned. Paige shook her head with her eyes to the ground.

"I think she has epilepsy," Juliette explained. The room went unimaginably quiet.

"You mean she's having seizures?" Drake asked even though he knew the answer.

"Ofelia said it was from when she hit her head against the stone," Paige said. "She doesn't know why it's starting now though, and it's too late to heal her from it. Did anyone understand Astrel's mumbling?" she added. They looked at Paige with curiosity.

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed. Astrel was getting better now and she could sit up, but Ofelia wanted her to stay a little longer. She didn't talk to her friends and when they came to visit she would ignore them and their sympathy, she didn't need it before so she could live without it now. But after seven days in the hospital Astrel had an unknown guest. The door creaked open and Astrel put her book down to see who it was. The visitor looked in and said, "hello Astrel dear."<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't go full out on Astrel's seizure but I son't know much about epilepsy yet. I'll be doing more research on it, so I can make these parts better. I hope none of you think I'm favouring Astrel over the others just because I made her. Everyone will have their moments, some in the sequel or whatever. And this is hardly a big spotlight. Wait until the next chapter MOUHAHA. Sorry. Also if you think that I'm making your character seem like a bad guy I'm not trying to. They are trying to help and talk with Astrel but as you read, she wasn't always conscious. If anything it's just Astrel being stubborn. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and support!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I told you I was going to update more this week. It's March break and I have like nothing else to do. Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom, okay? I know some of you do read it and others don't but today I need you to since you might not understand the next chapter if you don't. And it's not like I write that part for the fun of it!

Thanks!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Winx Club and most of these characters I didn't make up.

* * *

><p>"Mirelle?" Astrel said. Her tall sister walked through the door elegantly, as always, and gave Astrel her beautiful smile.<p>

"Hello Astrel. When I was told you weren't in class I was shocked but I guess you have good reasons," Mirelle said while looking at Astrel's form. She grabbed her hands and examined them. "Though you don't seem to be deathly injured, if only slightly battered up. Are you ill?" She questioned sincerely.

"Depends on who you ask," Astrel grumbled. "I've been diagnosed with epilepsy after I hit my head against the stone in the courtyard. A witch sent a lightning bolt at my chest that threw me against the ground," Astrel pointed to her chest that was now bruised.

"Well...ummm, I have no idea how to respond to that to be honest. Are you okay?" Mirelle asked with a awkward chuckle. Astrel shrugged.

"Sometimes it's like the gods laugh at me. I don't know why they would punish me for another reason than the fact that it's for their amusement."

"The gods would never laugh at their child. They love you like they love every living thing," Mirelle said warmly.

"You can't be everyone's child though," Astrel contradicted.

"That's not true Astrel Mirquia De Liral, and you know it. You're a child of Artemis, and of our mama and papa. I may be a daughter of Apollo but Artemis is my protector. She watches out for all the maidens. You should know this by know. And now I am a daughter of Aphrodite!" Mirelle squealed. Astrel took her sisters left hand.

"You mean...?" Astrel stopped when she saw Mirelle's empty hand.

"Yes, I'm getting married!" Mirelle exclaimed. Astrel gave her sister a small smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Mirelle. I know you've always wanted to get married." Mirelle sighed happily.

" His name is Alistair. He's from Areq you know. I met him over the summer and he proposed last night, though he hasn't given me a ring yet. We're going down to Magix today so I thought I should come tell you in person!" Mirelle enthused. But then she got serious for a moment, "they aren't punishing you for a laugh. They do it to make you stronger. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else, wouldn't it?" Astrel didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Their was a loud ring in the room and Skylar reluctantly woke up. "What's that?" Skylar yawned groggily, responding about the beeping. Drake looked up and smiled.<p>

"Good morning. It's nothing, Ray just texted me saying that the guy were going out and was wondering if I wanted to join them," Drake responded to his little sister. "I told him I was busy though.

"Why?" Skylar groaned. She wasn't trying to sound rude but it may have came across as that. "Go out with your friends, Drake. I don't need you sitting by me all the time! I'm getting better! Honest! Ofelia said I could go back to school half-day starting on Monday. And this is my last night in the hospital ward."

"Well if you're so excited to get rid of me..." Drake replied slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry. You just need to go out and have fun. You've been cutting off all your friends lately, even Travis! And you two have been friends since child birth," Skylar exaggerated. Drake sighed.

"Are you sure?" He was still weary. Skylar rolled her eyes and with agitation said, "Drake, GO!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Thanks," he said while kissing her forehead. He walked out the door with his jacket and phone. He stopped in front of Astrel's door when he heard laughter. Strange. There was hardly any talking from that door, ever, much less laughter. He walked in and saw Astrel and another girl with opposite looks. They looked at him, the stranger smiled warmly but Astrel just scowled.

"Oh Astrel don't grind your teeth like that. It's bad for them, and I don't think the dentist wants another missing finger," Mirelle advised. Astrel looked away while rolling her eyes. "Anyways I better go, dearest. Alistair wants to go get my ring now." Mirelle jumped up with enthusiasm. "Oh I can just hear the church bells ringing!" Mirelle exclaimed with joy while looking at Drake. Astrel blushed and snorted at the same time.

"Make sure you get an emerald ring," Astrel called out. Mirelle suddenly got stern.

"Don't even joke about that. It's **not** nice. Anyways, ciao!" And with that Mirelle left.

"Who was that," Drake asked kindly after sitting down on Astrel's bed. She fixed her sheets.

Reluctantly Astrel answered, "my sister Mirelle. And she's engage so don't think about it."

"Okay?... so did you really bite your dentist's finger off?" Drake asked awkwardly. Astrel looked at him stupidly.

"What do you want?" She asked instead. Drake sighed.

"Am I that easy to read through? Well I have to talk to you about your roommates. I think you're being too hard on them, all they want to do is help," Drake started.

"I didn't have their help for my 16 years of life, I don't need it now," Astrel sneered. Drake sighed.

"Okay stop with this self-pity business. It doesn't suit you. I get you had a lonely childhood, I understand you are having a hard time with this epilepsy, but pulling yourself away isn't going to help. You need a friend, and a lioness just won't cut it." Astrel froze. Drake rolled his eyes. "What did I say now?"

"How did you hear of my...fits?" Astrel looked down and played with her thin blankets.

"Your roommate told me, I think it was Juliette."

Astrel put her face in her hands and sighed loudly. "I'm so ashamed. How can anyone like me when I have this... problem! I can't help anyone, if I get scared, anxious, excited, anything, I get a seizure. I will never have a close friend, or any really. I'm never going to get married and I'm going to be a creepy cat lady!" she cried. Drake put his hands up and laughed nervously.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. Worry about being a better friend, then you'll see about your marriage business. I know you don't care what I think, but promise to apologies and be nicer?" He asked. Astrel looked up at him with a tilted head. She looked at him sincerely and gave him a weak smile.

"I-I promise," Astrel stuttered. Drake gave her a genuine smile.

"I'll keep you to it. I have to go now, bye," he waved. _Why did I agree to that so quickly?_ Astrel thought Then she blushed thinking about the words Janice had said, _"Is he your special someone?" _She pushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled with actual happiness for what seemed so long. _Maybe I'm not sick,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Drake left the bus stop in search for his friends. He had texted them and they had said that Ashton would meet him down Coriander Street. He saw his friend and waved. "Hey man," Ashton said while bro-hugging Drake. "Finally, you've come out of cocoon. We've had to deal with Riff's charm for days. We all need proper company."<p>

"Sorry about that. Skylar wanted me to get out of her hair today so here I am," Drake said.

"I'll try not to act hurt," Ashton gasped. The guys chuckled as they walked towards their favourite spot: Xander's Diner. It was an unusual gloomy day for early fall and before they got into the restaurant it started to rain on them. As they entered they were greeted with cheers.

"So you decided to show up," Akumu joked. "We had a bet running to see how long it would take for you to wake up and smell the coffee. And I think you guys all owe me five bucks."

"Actually you lost by one day, you changed the date after, remember? I am now thirty-five dollars richer, thank you," Ray said smugly. The guys rolled their eyes and handed him the cash.

"Thanks guys, that makes me feel so much better. I haven't been gone that long," Drake argued. He shook off his coat and hung it up. The rest of the group snorted with laughter. "Nice, real charming." Drake sat down next to Xavier who was the only one (other than Drake) keeping a straight face. "Thanks Xavier, for having the decency of not laughing like a bunch of idiots!" Drake emphasized.

"Yeah but Xavier never laughs, about anything! All he does is think," Riff explained like it was evident.

"The reason I didn't laugh was because it wasn't funny," Xavier clarified. He looked back down at his book and ignored the others.

As the boys were laughing and flirting with the not-so-caring waitress Travis tapped on Drake's shoulder. "I need to see Skylar later, I have something to give her," he said. Drake nodded.

"Sure. I'll probably go see her tomorrow since she doesn't want to see me again tonight. It'll be nice to sleep in a proper bed instead of a chair mind you." Travis murmured a thanks before Nicolas squirted him with ketchup.

"Come on buddy, stop with this secret talk," Nicolas practically yelled. He placed the red bottle down with a mischievous smile.

"And my valet wonders why my clothes has multiple stains when I get home; it's because I'm friends with Nicky here," Travis muttered.

"We were just talking about Skylar," Drake answered. Nicholas nodded.

"I guessed that," Riff said. Ray patted him on the back and gave him a fake applaud.

"You need to stop worrying so much about her Drake. I know you love your little sister, but, well, she's no longer little," Ashton said

"It's like telling a farmer not to milk a cow, it's out of character!"Akumu said. Their was a snort from next to the guys' table.

"Depends on the type of farmer actually, if it's a dairy farmer, sure, but if it's a poultry farm why would they have cows? So if you say that to a poultry farmer they would listen 'cause they usually don't have cows to milk," Juliette explained. Juliette and Destinée had walked up the group of specialists.

"Move down," Destinée ordered, motioning to Ashton, but he told her there wasn't enough room. Destinée grabbed a chair and pulled it to the edge of the booth. Juliette sat down next to Drake.

"So before you start your wonderful topic again, Juliette and I will need names, again," Destinée stated. In order of where they sat they all said their name. There was, Ray, Riff, Nicolas, and then Ashton on the right side of the table and then Travis, Xavier, and finally Drake. "Great thanks."

"Where's Paige and Aria?" Riff asked. "Ha! At least I can remember names." Destinée glared at him.

"They stayed at the school to talk with Headmistress Faragonda."

* * *

><p>Darna walked down the hallway with her cousins' heels clanking down after her. Darna grabbed Sora's arm and slammed her against the brick wall. Akemi and Argo ran after their friend and the senior witches."We need you girls to do us a favour. We need you to go after those fairies and become friends with them. If we can get inside information on them we can easily take them down and go after Skylar," Darna quickly explained. She made sure that none of the teachers were walking down the hall.<p>

"Sorry to ruin your little parade but we can't do that, they'll recognize us," Argo argued.

"They saw you last time?" Darna sighed. "We'll just transform you then."

"Remember one of the fairies can read their minds. They'll figure it out right away," Gale contradicted. Darna growled.

"From now on you must tell us everything about what happens on your missions, is that understood?" Darna barked.

"Why are we helping you with this? You haven't done anything for us. I'm done with this, I quit this imaginary job," Akemi yelled.

"Because I want you to help, and I always get what I want," Gale said darkly. She crossed her arms and walked dangerously close to Akemi.

Sora had enough of this and spat on Darna, right between the eyes. The witch of darkness gasped and let the witch of air go. "You will definitely pay for that. We're done, for now," Darna said mysteriously. She waved her hand signalling they could go. The three cousin witches began to walk away.

"Why do you care so much about attacking this one fairy?" Argo yelled after them. Ume turned around and glared at her.

"That's none of your business, freshman" Ume spat as if it was the most disgusting thing in the universe. She continued to walk with her cousins who just snickered.

The other witches just look at each other wearily. "We have to do something. I am not spending my next two years at this school working for them," Akemi growled. Sora nodded in agreement with her eyebrows knotted.

"I think we should go talk to Headmistress Griffin, maybe she can help," Argo suggested. The other witches nodded. They made their way to the office, ditching class. But to their disappointment Griffin wasn't that happy to see them.

"What are you girls doing outside of class now?" Griffin asked sternly.

"We need your help with some witches," Argo begun. Griffin interrupted them with a sigh.

"Airigon if you got into another fight I'm sorry but I can't help you. You need to fight your own battles," Griffin huffed.

"But-" Akemi started.

"Enough! Go back to your classes before you get another detention," ordered Griffin. The girls gave up and left the office. On their way to Professors Ediltrude's class they were talking about what to do.

"I can't stand this! We need to asked someone for help, I am not helping them another second!" Argo growled.

"But who is going to help freshmen witches if our own headmistress won't?" Sora asked, discouraged.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it," Argo said. She waited for her friends to urge her to continue.

"We have to get help from the very people they are fighting," Argo suggested slowly. Her friends moaned.

"I don't like where this is going," Akemi said.

* * *

><p>The envelope was ripped open and lying carelessly on the living room ground. Skylar read the contents quickly with full excitement and fear. After she was done she handed the letter to Drake for him to read. She wiped her nose on her red sweater that she was wearing over a pink tank top. Her bright blue eyes were filling up with tears. "Did you know dad did this," Skylar questioned quietly. Travis was sitting next to her and was rubbing her back, he had read the contents of the letter over her shoulder. Drake finished his lecture and sighed with a thick bump forming in his throat.<p>

"No, I did not know dad did this," Drake replied. He folded up her letter and placed it carefully on the coffee table, like it was china.

"No wonder mom wanted us to live on Domino with her, I wish she told us though. A war on Eraklyon? What was dad thinking..." Skylar's voice cracked.

"But what about the part of you being watched out for by a complete stranger, that happened to be your homeroom teacher? Or the fact that you're as powerful as your mom?" Travis said. Drake glared at him. Not helping.

Skylar forced a smile. "It's a lot to take in." At the same moment Juliette entered.

"What got you fished in a fryer?" She faltered with a grimace. "Did I really just say that? Stupid seniors and their nasty spells," she grumbled. "But seriously, what's going on?" Skylar tossed her the letter. "Oh well that's just a rusted shield in water. Ugh!They are seriously going to pay! How did I not see this coming! Oopsie... sorry Skylar. This is kinda hard to learn, isn't it? It was a surprise to us too."

"You knew before me!" Skylar got up and yelled.

"Yeah. But we wanted to tell you! We just thought we should wait to inform you. You were so weak and we didn't want something else to happen. Telling us this is also what got Aliums fired too."

"Well thanks for caring anyways," Skylar sighed. "This is totally not my year." After many alarm clocks all went off two bodies got up, one of the, being Astrel. She made her tea and ignored her friends, especially Drake. Destinée rolled her eyes and went back in her room. After a couple screeches and whining Destinée pulled Aria by her feet out of the room.

"Is this even sane! It's not even noon! Who puts their alarm clock on on a Saturday!" Aria complained. Destinée dropped her legs on the ground with a thud and landed on a couch lazily. Aria sat up when she noticed her audience. "What? It's not healthy! How is this fair? You make me get up but Paige can sleep in? This is not fair!" But to Paige's misfortune she woke up from Aria's yelling.

Astrel turned around and looked at her friends sincerely. "I have something to say," she muttered. Everyone gave her their undivided attention, which made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you all. I've never really had friends and this is all new to me. I'm not trying to make excuses for my horrid behaviour but I hope you will forgive me," Astrel apologized. The girls ran up to her and they group hugged, with the girls in the centre chocking.

Drake smiled at her and when she saw that she narrowed her eyes. "Bite me," she said before chugging her herbal tea. Chinook sneezed along with Drake's laughter. Suddenly the dorm doors opened widely and three witches walked in. The fairies got in a ready position to transform and the two specialists went to protect Skylar. But instead of attacking them, they said,"

"We need your help."

* * *

><p>So that's my longest chapter, YAY! It's almost double what it usually is, with my average of 1,500 words per chapter (that's just a guess here people).<p>

**Please read!**

**The next chapter won't be taking place right after this, none of the future chapters will start right after this. It's going to be in the future either a couple weeks or months, I have yet to decide. So don't be all confused when the next chapter happens in the future. **

Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, though I didn't get many. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, any questions or tips please send them my way. Thanks! Please review as well, you'll make my day. Until next time :)


	19. Little Flings

I know it's been a while people but as most of you know homework comes before fanfiction. I want to wish Natty B. a happy birthday, and I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her. I know I was going to give you a one-shot for Stella and Brandon, and I will but I don't have enough time yet ( I also know your birthday was last week... haha! I'm so slow...) Anyways Happy Birthday and enjoy. To others enjoy to!

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club. Obviously. If I did I pity everyone who watches Winx Club, it would be more mature and the characters wouldn't be 1cm long in reality, for two things...

* * *

><p>November 23 (two months later) ~<p>

"I can't believe they asked us to help them," Aria whined.

"Well we have extra help to go against the Trix' children now and you know Airigon only said she would ask for help if she really needed it, so it must be important," Juliette said. The two fairies walked out of the library and headed to their dorm. The other fairies hadn't joined them to go and study this time, all preoccupied.

"I don't understand how you've taken such a liking to these witches, they did help the other witches attempt to kill us! Heck, I don't even know why you've accepted them. Fairies and witches have an on going feud and I don't think it's about to end," Aria argued. Juliette sighed.

"The witches that attacked Skylar two months ago haven't attacked us since then, which means they will any time now. I don't want Skylar to get hurt, none of us for that matter, but you heard the nurse, if Skylar gets hurt again she might not make it and supposed children of the Trix will have the dragon fire. I just want to get this done with if you ask me. I want a normal year. So if we have help then it's for the better, and for witches they aren't that bad," Juliette contradicted.

Aria licked her lips with excitement, ignoring her friends previous statement she said, "it's like the Winx Club's first year, isn't it? Three witches trying to steal the most powerful magic. We should have a name!" Juliette placed her books on the coffee table after entering the dorm seven lounge. She sat down next to Aria, who had her feet already on the table.

"Don't forget about the fourth Trix child," warned Juliette matter-of-factly. Aria rolled her eyes slightly.

"When do you think we'll learn who the other one is?" asked Aria.

"I don't know, but Xavier is tracking him down."

Just then Skylar walked in with her face glowing. She was grinning and it looked like she was going to skip. Aria lifted up an eyebrow. "So how was the date with Travis?" she asked playfully. Juliette sat up after Skylar sat down between them.

"How did you know it was a date?" Skylar questioned.

"If you go to a movie and dinner, at Riviendo's I may add, with someone who likes you, alone after they've checked up on you practically every day since you got out of the hospital, the chances are it could be a date," Aria explained. Skylar blushed. "Besides if it wasn't it would have been fun to see you squirm!"

"It was great," Skylar admitted. "Travis ask to go on another one soon." The girls hugged their friend and smiled. It was great seeing Skylar happy. Skylar left and went into her room to change from her jumper into something more casual. Juliette grabbed her phone from on the coffee table and looked at her new text. It was from Xavier.

_'I learned something about him,'_ he texted. Juliette admittedly new that he was talking about the fourth Trix child. She was about to leave to Red Fountain but then she heard yelling from two fairies. Paige and Skylar never, ever, fought, so the girls were surprised. Aria looked up from her electronic and Juliette stopped near the door. They both listened.

"Paige you have to promise! It's what needs to be done," Skylar pleaded.

"Skylar I am not going to, I'm not going to promise and I am not going to listen to you any more!" Paige growled. Aria heard the door open a little but before Paige came out Skylar said, "when the time comes you're going to do it. You'll understand in the end." Paige snorted and walked out, fuming. She grabbed a purple pea coat and left the dorm, only just missing Juliette in her rage.

"What's going on?" asked Juliette in concern. Skylar shook her head and didn't reply. "It has to be serious, you two never fight. Skylar are you-" but then Juliette was interrupted by Skylar," it doesn't involve you right now so please just let it be." Skylar walked out of the dorm after getting her pink leather jacket. Juliette and Aria looked at each other it shock.

* * *

><p>This was awkward. Juliette was leaning over Xavier's shoulder, trying to see what was going on on the computer screen. He was trying to find the data he had found but it wasn't anywhere to see. Xavier pressed escape, to leave the page, but the computer started to beep ERROR. "This is ridiculous, I've been looking for this information for weeks yet once I find it it's gone when you come around," Xavier said. He pushed up his glasses and turned his chair. The fairy jumped back to avoid being tripped.<p>

"Well what happened to it?" Juliette asked awkwardly.

"It's gone. I don't know where it went. But before you have a heart attack I can tell you what it said," Xavier weakly consoled. He didn't care if others liked him and he was definitely not when it came to Juliette. The only think they knew about each other was that their planets were at war. Juliette sighed in slight relief while sitting down on Nicolas' bed, Ashton had previously told her that no one was aloud to even touch Xavier's things.

"Please hurry then, every minute we spend the sooner Skylar will be attacked again" pleaded Juliette. She crossed her legs, so her red skirt didn't wrinkle, and placed her hands on her lap. Xavier unconsciously tolled his eyes and thought, _"why are girls so melodramatic?"_

"Whatever. I'll tell you the basics, not to confuse you-"

"Excuse me!" Juliette scoffed.

"Do you want me to talk or not? Thank you. So I learnt that he had to be going to Red Fountain, since all his cousins and his sister went to Cloud Tower. And you know how Professor Aliums said that the neighbour heard four screams after one and another. I tracked the neighbour down and she said there were two screams close together, coming from the same woman. Those were the first. They didn't have husbands and there is only one instant pregnancy spell, I would know, and they wouldn't have done it all at once-"

"How do you know they didn't have nursemaids?" Juliette asked skeptically. Xavier looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"These witches kept themselves alone, in secret. Do you really think they hired nursemaids? Anyway as I was saying one of them at a time plus two close screams of the same woman means that in four two are twins. All the girls look different so I'm guessing the pair of twins are a male and female," Xavier continued. Juliette gasped.

"Icy is the leader so she probably went last. Meaning it was Darcy or Stormy's son. Most likely Stormy, who is the youngest, meaning the test subject," Juliette concluded. But Xavier shook his head.

"It's a dangerous spell, and they knew it, after all they weren't stupid. Either Darcy or Icy went first in case it didn't work and hurt someone. W all know they don't like any type of person but they are loyal to each other. Anyway, Icy as you said tends to go last quite often so I'm guessing he's Darcy's. Also he's on his second year at Red Fountain, or at least 17. Just like his sister and cousins. So we should ask the Headmasters to take blood samples so we can match them," Xavier recommended. Juliette jumped up and smiled.

"You're a genius! Thank you for all your help!" Juliette loudly said. Xavier just turned to his computer and started typing. Juliette just stood there wit her arms crossed. Xavier eventually looked back and said, "what?"

"Why are you so rude? Can't you even muster a you're welcome or a bye," Juliette argued weakly. Xavier rolled his eyes lightly and looked back to his essay. Juliette suddenly felt annoyed. She pulled back Xavier's chair and leaned close. "Xavier why are you so mean," she mumbled. They looked in each others eyes but that was a mistake. She felt herself leaning forward. Their lips met. But almost instantly they both pulled back. Juliette blushed insanely and covered her 0 shaped mouth.

"Don't you know are planets are at war?" Xavier harshly asked.

Juliette grabbed her coat off Nicolas' bed and mumbled, "sorry. Thank you for your aid, good luck on that essay, oh and happy birthday," before leaving. Xavier sighed and put his head in his hands, his elbow digging into the keyboard. ERROR started to beep from the computer again.

* * *

><p><strong>I need help everyone. I want them to have a name, like the Winx had a name, but I don't know what to do since most things that I think sounds cool is usually quite lame. So please send me ideas! But not Winx second generation or anything, overdone and only one person is the child of the Winx. Thanks!<strong>

**I know this isn't the best of chapters but it was necessary for future development. Thanks for waiting so long!**

**Oh you guys might be wondering, how would Xavier know that's the only spell for that type of thing but don't think the things I know you are thinking! It's because he's a wizard. **


	20. Chapter 20

Previously: Juliette met with Xavier at Red Fountain and they got some clues about the 4th Trix child: he's a second year student at Red Fountain and a twin of either Ume, Gale, or Darna. He is Darcy's child. While they met they also "accidentally" kissed.

Skylar and Travis went on their first date.

The Fairies and Specialists agreed to help the three witches, Akemi, Airigon, and Sora.

* * *

><p>November 23,<p>

Gale closed the laptop and smiled happily. "It's done," she sung. Darna put a thumb from in the text books before she slammed them shut.

"Good. Now hopefully they won't keep looking for my brother. But at least if they do we have gained time. Erasing Xavier's data will help Ray stay off their trail, for now," Darna said with an annoyed tone.

"We should work on our next plan," Ume suggested. Darna nodded and said, "good idea cousin. Come let us start." The three cousins all sat on their assigned bed and starting exchanging ideas.

* * *

><p>Awkward, embarrassed, traitor, need the list go on? Juliette felt all that and more from her kiss with Xavier. Sure it was sweet and she had enjoyed it but they could make nothing of it. Their planets were at war for magics sake! And eventually, if the war never stopped, they would be the ones duelling. Juliette sighed and took the next bus to Alfea. She leaned against the window, even though it was covered with filth, and thought about her mistake.<p>

Once she arrived at her dorm she found Paige and Skylar still gone. Aria had left for her lessons with Faragonda and Astrel had most likely gone out hunting with Chinook. She was left alone with her thoughts and music. She placed her Ipod on a dock and started to play Vivaldi, which immediately starting calming her nerves. She heard small footsteps and then louder ones. Dreams walked through the door, after her owner opened it. Juliette paused her music when she saw Destinée walk in. Destinée smiled but stopped when she saw Juliette's puffy face. "Are you alright?" Destinée asked calmly. She walked over to her friend who's eyes were starting to water. "What happened?" Juliette looked down at her feet and shuffled awkwardly.

"I was being stupid," mumbled Juliette. Destinée crossed her eyebrows in shock. Juliette would never state when she was wrong, much less stupid!

"This is serious, really Juliette what happened?" Destinée asked.

"I-I kissed Xavier," Juliette mumbled to the floor. Destinée put a hand to her mouth to stifle a quick chuckle.

"Your upset you kissed a boy you like? Okay that's a little weird," Destinée said with slight humour.

"Destinée Latenius is at war with Casidor! It's like betraying my own people! Even though I'm not a princess I still am one of the guardians that protects the ancient book!" Juliette yelped. Destinée hugged her friend and they both sat down on the couch.

"You really like him, don't you?" Destinée asked. Juliette shrugged.

"I didn't realize it until today, we've been spending so much time together about other stuff I never thought I actually knew him, but I think I have a crush on him," Juliette admitted. She looked down at her hands after squirming her way out of a hug. Destinée smiled at her friend. This was just too cute. Now all she had to do was make Xavier realize his feelings, because he obviously had some for Juliette. She was going to have to talk to the girls and maybe some of the specialists though. Juliette saw the look on Destinée face and almost instantly panicked. "What are you thinking about?" Juliette tried to ask casually. She wiped her tears away to get a less blurry look.

"Noooothing," Destinée said cheekily. Just groaned and face planted onto her hands.

* * *

><p>School was boring enough on it's own but dragging it on after hours was just plain horrible, at least to Aria. She was sitting in the gym, in the middle of the room, with Faragonda hovering over her. She was watching the young fairy from above to see if there were any wings showing up, but there was no luck.<p>

"Concentrate, Aria," Faragonda instructed. Aria kept her eyes tightly closed and tried her best but nothing worked. Then she relaxed her muscles and she lied on her stomach.

"This is pointless!" Aria groaned. Headmistress Faragonda transformed back and stood next to Aria. "I'm not getting anywhere and I'm really hungry, I want food!" Faragonda clucked her tongue against her teeth.

"Aria you need to get the magic to flow through you, instead of keeping it in one place," Faragonda ordered. "It should not be this hard, you already have your Winx, you just need to gather your magic and transform, so you can finally use your magic to the full."

The young fairy flipped to her back to get a better look at her teacher. "It isn't working headmistress Faragonda, and at this point I can't concentrate on anything but my growling belly," Aria whined. Faragonda couldn't help but roll her eyes a little.

"Miss Cortales if you do not focus then you won't get your transformation and if you don't get that then you fail once again. This is your last chance, you will have to go to another college if you want to continue learning," Faragonda argued. Aria looked down at her stomach, poked it, and then looked at her headmistress again.

"Fine. Go , I'll see you next week then," Faragonda grudgingly said. She waved her hand, dismissing the student. Aria jumped up eagerly and ran from the room quickly, just in case the headmistress changed her mind.

After leaving the gym Aria starting walking towards her room. She was safe now. As she was walking towards the kitchen Destinée almost ran into her. "Aria, perfect! Just the girl I wanted to see...well one of them. I need your help!" Destinée yelped. Aria backed up slightly and looked cautiously at the girl.

"With what?" she asked skeptically.

"Just come with me, we have to find some other people before I say anything, I don't want to repeat myself like a thousand times," Destinée said while pulling Aria with her. Aria stumbled a bit but after caught her footing.

" That's a lot of people," Aria teased. Destinée stuck out her tongue and giggled. The two fairies ran down the hall to find their friends. But after not being able to find the majority of them the two decided to text them instead.

"Just tell them to meet up at Xander's Dinner, oh and add the fact that Xavier and Juliette can't know," Destinée stated. Aria put a thumb up in reassurance before returning to her phone. "Do you think we should invite the witches too?" Aria looked up in shock. "Come on Aria, they have spent a lot of time with us."

"I said this to Juliette and I'll say it to you too, fairies and witches have been enemies for generations how do we know they won't back stab us?" Aria asked with annoyance. Destinée sighed but before she could reply someone else did, "you don't know for sure, but we are the best chance you have." The two fairies turned to face the three they were talking about.

"Hey, I was just going to text you to meet us at Xander's. But you can just come with us," Destinée stated brightly.

"Uh...sure?" Argo said slowly will looking at her best friends.

"We need to talk to you about the witches," Akemi threw in. "Not us, the other ones attacking Skylar and whatever you call yourselves."

"Yeah, whatever. This is really important- we are trying to set Xavier and Juliette up," Destinée said excitingly.

"So that's what we're doing, I get it," Aria replied waving a finger in Destinée's face.

"They have a new plan," Akemi butt in. "Does that mean nothing?"

"Crap. Well we can talk about that when we are Xander's and fill in Juliette and Xavier later. Because Xavier needs to push down his glasses and woohoo!" Destinée cheered. She put a hand to her mouth and chuckled. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever played Sims before?" Aria asked.

"Why?" Destinée said skeptically.

"Well in Sims woohooing is when-" Aria started but Destinée stopped her by covering her mouth.

"I got it, I got it. Stop talking!" Destinée yelled. The two fairies chuckled. The witches looked at them and sighed with utter annoyance.

"You are NOT taking this serious enough," Akemi growled.

* * *

><p>So I'm sorry that it's been a while. I know I'm a pretty bad updater and I really am so so so so so sorry x(times) infinite. I feel really bad about it. But on another note I'll try to be better at updating. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and<strong> PLEASE HELP WITH GROUP NAMES!<strong> Thank you everyone that gave me some, I'll mention some of them but so far I don't think they work. But thank you anyway! Now please review, even a small sentence is beautiful to me :) Thanks for all the latest review as well. You guys rock, love to all XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or Sims that was mentioned. As you totally guessed.


	21. Unhealthy Fries & Ice Cream Soup

Hey everyone, I am actually on time this time! YAY! Here is the 18th chapter, Unhealthy Fries & Ice Cream Soup, realyl it has barely anything to do with the chapter but it sounds slightly disgusting and intriguing, at least to me. So before I babbly on and on, like I tend to do, here is the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Winx and most of the characters. I was given them and blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>(November 23...still)<p>

"We could slip a love potion in his drink," Riff said. He leaned back on the booth's comfy surface with booming confidence. Astrel stared at the boy along with Skylar and Paige. The two fairies sat opposite from each other and continuously ignoring each other. Riff looked at those three fairies and shrugged his shoulder. "What's wrong with that?" he defensively asked.

"Other than the plain obvious of it being not true love and a fail of an idea, Juliette would be so annoyed. She does not want a boyfriend that way," Astrel retorted. Skylar nodded her head in agreement. She added, "besides why would anyone use a love potion to have someone fall in love with them. Not everyone is like you Riff, some people don't play dirty. And it's not like Xavier admitted that he liked her or anything too, so it may not be a favour." Riff glared at the fire fairy, who just smirked in accomplishment. Destinée shook her head.

"He's all but admitted it though. I already told you, they kissed!"

"Yes but you never told us who long it was or if it was a two sided kiss," Aria exclaimed. Destinée nodded her head.

"You are so right, I never mentioned it. But neither did Juliette," Destinée said. Akumu looked at them in slight concern. He gasped, "what are you talking about? Remember some of us don't speak girl."

Aria looked at the boys with an evil smirk. She raised her eyebrows cheekily a couple times before responding, "it makes a difference. If Juliette pulled away then he likes her, depending on how long the kiss lasted. If it was instant then she was embarrassed. But if it lasted longer than he wanted to kiss her. If he pulled away he doesn't like her but if was a long kiss and he pulled away he likes her but not in the crush zone, more likey-like now. He liked the kiss but it's not something he pictures ever happening again, yet." It looked like Astrel fell a little forward.

"I'm female and I don't even fully understand," she mumbled loudly. Skylar put a hand on Astrel's, "in your defence your best friend was two old guys." For a few minutes they sat quietly. Some of them thumped their fingers against the diner table in concentration.

"What is the point of this anyway?" Akemi growled. The others looked up to see the witches, they had forgotten them.

"Nice of you to join the conversations," Aria joked. There was a rattle of the plates and utensils but it ended after Argo put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Akemi is right, we should be focusing on what the witches have planned. They could be attacking any moment now and we haven't said a word towards this," Airigon exclaimed with annoyance. "Match-making is hardly ever going to make a difference when we are all corpse!"

"Wrong!" Aria yelled. She put a thumb down and stuck her tongue out while making a sound like a toilet flushing.

"Yeah, Aria's right. Juliette won't show her face anywhere near the specialists now, maybe not even outside our dorm," Paige agreed. "And we need all the extra hands, if we can do this with less bloodshed on our side then the better!"

"Maybe we should go and talk to Felix, her brother," Destinée suggested. "He could always help us, and she says they trust each other, so he will keep her secret, I'm sure."

"Matter closed then," Argo said. But Ray shook his head. Argo looked at it with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean, we already got it covered," she growled.

"All I'm saying is we should have a back up plan," Ray suggested matter-of-factly.

"Like what?" Aria snorted rudely. She slurped her soda while holding Ray's glare. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"We can always lock them in a closet and wait for them to get along," Nicolas said, "it might work." Destinée looked at all the specialist in utter shock.

"For friends you really are no help in this situation," Paige exclaimed. She grabbed a fry and bit into the salty goodness. "Okay what is it with these fries! They are addicted!" Ashton smirked.

"Yeah and they are also really unhealthy, I suggest you stop eating all of them," he teased. Paige glared at him playfully and threw a couple of them at him.

"I hope it was worth loosing those fries," Astrel stated while holding up the plate. "Because you are getting more." Paige grabbed the plate and skipped over to the counter.

"I think we should just stick with what we have so we can get on with the evil witches," Akumu said. He winked at Akemi, who then blushed. Sora smirked and pinched her arm. Akemi looked at her witch friends and quickly looked down. Sora and Argo looked at each other with evil grins. Astrel jumped up a little.

"Oh darn, just when we things were becoming so interesting," Astrel said sarcastically. Aria looked at the girl with a grin.

"Don't you have a romantic bone in your body?" Aria teased. She punched Astrel on the shoulder lightly. Astrel looked up at Drake for a moment but quickly looked down. Aria raised an eyebrow at the two, but only Drake noticed. He blushed lightly but ignored Aria's enquiring look. Travis elbowed him in the stomach but he was ignored.

Argo started right away, "so the Trix are trying to make us weak. They know we are all rested and we've been practising. It's kinda obvious. They're going to come after us soon, but they are only doing this to make us tired. So hopefully after this battle they will only have one more and beat us. We have to be careful this time, so we will be ready when they come full contact."

"Wait... how do you get this information anyway!" Skylar asked with surprise. Argo shrugged.

"It's not really important, but we are pretty sneaky I guess," Akemi answered. Sora leaned close to Akemi and whispered something in her ear. "That's right, I almost forget. The Trix have another cousin too. So we have to watch out who we talk to and what we say."

Ray stood up straighter. "How do we know he's working for them? Maybe he's just related," he said bitterly. He didn't meet anyone's gaze. Sora shifted in the seat uncomfortably.

"How do you know it's a guy," Sora muttered. He turned to look at her.

"Isn't that what we do? When you don't know the gender you go to the male?" he grumbled. Sora shrugged, truthfully she didn't know.

"Is that all we know? Nothing else to cover?" Destinée asked. Argo nodded her head. Riff shook his head.

"Wow and you were so eager..."he chuckled. He stretched before scooting out of the booth. "Well this has been entertaining but I have homework and so on so I think I'll be going."

"We don't have homework," Nicolas contradicted. Riff rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I think I'm going to go now. Anyone care to join me?" he asked cockily. Ray rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine," he agreed, "let's go."

"You guys should go and look for the other Trix cousin with Xavier," Paige suggested with another fry in her mouth. Ray and Riff waved goodbye before walking out.

"Shouldn't we be going too," Paige asked while looking at her fairy friends. Destinée looked at her watch and sighed.

"Yeah, I think so. We just have enough time to get ice cream at the cafeteria with Juliette," Destinée agreed. Her friends rolled their eyes, classic Destinée. The fairies got up and headed to the door.

"Bye!" they cried in unison. They left. The witches looked at the specialists before rolling their eyes and leaving together.

"I think they like us," Ashton laughed. The other boys snorted with laughter along with their friend.

* * *

><p>The Dorm Seven fairies gathered Juliette and pulled her to the cafeteria. "Hurry up, we might miss dessert if we don't," Destinée exclaimed. Juliette yelped, "I can walk!" She unhooked her arms from Destinée and Skylar's so she could rush facing the direction.<p>

They pushed the doors open and some of them squealed, "we made it!" Aria and Destinée rushed to the tables where the ice cream was and starting filling their bowls. Paige followed eagerly behind but the three other fairies where reluctant, how could they stomach anything else when they, other than Juliette, ate piles of fries and burgers just recently. They sat down. Astrel looked at her bowl in disgust.

"Will anyone take my ice cream, I don't want it anymore," she said. Destinée smiled happily but grimaced when she looked at the liquid ice cream.

"What have you done to it! Yo-you monster!" Destinée said with shock. Astrel dropped her spoon from mixing it and pushed the bowl away.

"So where were you girls?" Juliette asked politely. She looked up, which she hardly did tonight. Skylar shrugged.

"We went to Xander's, nothing big just went to eat something. Sorry we didn't invite," Skylar explained. Juliette pushed her shoulders up close to her face and twisted her mouth to the side.

"It's fine. I didn't really want to go out anyway," she responded. Then they sat quietly. "Did you talk about anything important then? Oh and I haven't told you about what I learnt today, about the Trix!"

"Why don't we just spend tonight gossiping and having fun. We've been all stressed lately, Juliette with your research mode, Aria trying to get her transformation, and so on. Let's just stay up late, watch trashy movies, eat so much we almost vomit, gossip about hot guys and actors we would die to meet. Let's have some girl time!" Destinée suggested. Juliette smiled warmly and all the other girls joined in.

"Sounds disgusting, I am so in," Astrel giggled. "Now hurry up and eat that before they lock us in here," she said suddenly serious. "They don't have a TV." The girls erupted with laughter.

"Oh goodness, there is something wrong with us tonight. Because that was really not that funny," Paige said between hiccups of laughter.

* * *

><p>Ooookay! So I hope you all enjoyed (yeah like I hope that people don't, no author ever does I'm sure). Please review and comment, tell me what you like and don't. I plan to fix this series up when I'm done with it (I plan to write three in the Ancestor Series). Alright so bye, and if you have anymore name suggestions please pass them my way. I'll be bringing them in the next chapter and thanks for all the suggestions and reviews of the last chapter!<p> 


	22. Secrets are meant to be Secrets

I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long. My computer crashed and then I couldn't get it on the other computers in the house because the connection was broken. And then I got pulled into watching Blue Water High (if you have netflix it's a must watch, at least season 1) and Danny Phantom ( I used to watch it when I was like 6 and I started watching it last week and fell in love with it again. If you have a childish yet fantastic and fun show you'll love it!) SO I apologies! Also the chapter isn't that long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx.

* * *

><p>(November 23...yes yes, it still is)<p>

Eventually they finished eating their ice cream and much to Astrel's relief, they weren't locked in. They walked towards their dorm with their arms hooked. "When was the last time we had a sleepover? Must have been when Astrel got her Winx, that is too long girls," Aria said.

Skylar pulled Paige from the group for a moment. She watched them continue walking and giggling so they could have some space. Once they were far enough ahead she looked at her best friend. "Look, Paige, I'm really sorry about earlier. I know it's a lot to ask and I hate to put you in such a bad case, but you're the only one I can trust with this," Skylar apologized. Paige looked down and rubbed her arm.

"I know," she muttered. She looked up and Skylar saw light tears glittering in her eyes. "I know and I hate that I do. I hate how I understand why-" but she was interrupted by Skylar hugging her tightly. "Thank you," she mumbled into Paige's shoulder.

The other four fairies stopped walking once they noticed two of them were missing. They turned around and looked to see them crying lightly into each others arms. Aria and Juliette looked at each. "Do you think this has to do with what happened before?" Aria asked Juliette, who just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Astrel asked.

"They had a fight after school today, it sounded pretty bad. Going on how when the time came Paige would do what she had to or something rather. Didn't get the full story," Aria explained. "Well we should call them, I think a pillow fight is strictly in order now."

"Dearests," Destinée called out with a playful tone, "quickly before you are bombarded with pillows when you walk through the door." Paige and Skylar let each other go and quickly wiped away their tears. As they all continued to their dorm Skylar and Paige remained unnaturally silent. The other fairies decided not to bring up their red faces. Aria and Destinée ran ahead while laughing like maniacs. They said they would get all the movies and food prepared, and set up everyone's comforters. Astrel hooked her arms with the remaining fairies and smiled warmly.

"This is so exciting! When was the last time we played truth or dare, or when we actually stayed up all night and bugged dorm eight and six. I can't wait. Dorm eight is so annoying and dorm six, well let's just say those fairies have it in for us. I swear the next time they put a spell on you Juliette they just might loose a finder," Astrel giggled.

"Okay, what did you eat?" Skylar teased, "there is no way you are this hyper at nine o'clock at night when you were hunting at five. It's not even humanly possible."

"I'll say," Paige snorted. Astrel stuck out her tongue playfully at the girl.

"Not everyone needs ten hours of sleep girls, five o'clock was the only time I could hunt back home without my family learning about it and the habit stuck. And it's not like I'm loud getting ready, just ask Juliette," Astrel defending. Juliette sighed in agreement, "it's true, this girl is the sneakiest and quietest person I know."

They walked up to their dorm and Astrel opened the door. She quickly ducked as two pillows slapped Juliette and Skylar. Paige was standing farther back and it didn't reach her. Aria and Destinée giggled in victory. "Hurry," Aria ushered them in, "before Chinook and Dreams and Bell eat all the food. I got Ditto to bed so he won't be a problem, but I do not trust them with chocolate in their reach."

Soon after they were all in their pyjamas and throwing popcorn at each other.

Paige giggled, "don't deny it Skylar, it's your own fault too. You chose truth so now you have to live with it." Skylar fell against her pillow and groaned.

"You know the answers girls, please don't make me say it," she chuckled despite herself. Then Destinée punched her on the arm and urged her, "we still want to hear it." All the girls had a grin plastered against their face except Skylar, who was forcing it down.

"Fine. I like Travis, happy? That was a pathetic question Astrel, really," Skylar added.

"This is the first time she's ever played, give her a break," Juliette said. Astrel just shrugged with a smirk. Juliette winked at her. "She probably has some dirty trick in her mind," Juliette teased. Astrel put her hands up in defence.

"My turn!" Skylar screamed. "Juliette, truth or dare?" Juliette looked startled but then thought about it. "Dare," she decided. Skylar looked at Destinée and Paige nudged her in the stomach. Skylar glared at her best friend but sighed anyway.

"I think my brain has already chosen what the dare is. I dare you to tell me what your opinion on Xavier is," she asked. Skylar leaned against her pillow and comforter and grinned. Juliette blushed but quickly turned to see Destinée smiling.

"You told them?" Juliette whispered angrily. Destinée's smile lowered. "That was a secret that I didn't want to tell you, but I was so upset. Destinée..." she put her head down in her pillows. The other fairies looked at each other and groaned. There first plan backfired. Destinee got up and left the room to Astrel and Juliette's. She took out her cell phone but sighed. She looked around the room and found Juliette's phone. She picked it up and searched through it. Felix. She found the name and dialled it in her phone.

"Hello, Felix?" Destinee called.


	23. Emerald Eyes

Hey, hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, I was going to post yesterday but I was suported a black out. Hope you like this chapter, it isn't very long but I will update by next week. School is done this week so I'll start updating a lot more.

Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club... blah blah blah

* * *

><p>December 2 (Saturday)<p>

Destinée waited impatiently at the bus stop. She looked at her fake-diamond watch, she sighed. 30 minutes late. Watching red bus after red bus drive by, she ate her cookie dough ice cream anxiously. At 14h15 (2:15pm) she grew out of her patience and stormed into the bus station. The stations worker looked up after Destinée slammed her purse against the counter. "Excuse me, my...friend is coming today and he was supposed to be here at 1:30, 45 minutes ago!" Destinée exclaimed. The worker answered back politely, but with an edge, "little girl, if you look at the arrivals board you would have learnt that the bus from Magix Teleportation is going an hour behind schedule."

"An hour," she yelped. "It's just a mile away!"

"The portals are running behind today, it was found convenient," he responded smugly. The employee looked at her as if she was a thief and he was a lord. She couldn't help but snort, "a portal is and instant transportation device, how can it be held up?"

It was easy to tell he was having a difficult time not rolling his eyes. "Why don't you leave and go find out?" Before Destinée could retort someone else, from behind her, said, "are you Destinée?" The said girl turned around to the male speaker.

"Yes," she stated skeptically. "Are you Felix, by any chance?"

"That's me," he responded. The teen boy walked over to the fairy of life and death and handed her his suitcase. "Hey, go any food on you? I'm starving." Destinée rolled her grey eyes.

"Boys," she muttered. "Oh bite me," she said louder, to the worker. She stormed out of the station with Felix.

* * *

><p>Lying against a tree stump with the soft breeze tugging knots in her golden hair was like Heaven, Juliette decided with her soft sky blue eyes closed she drifted back to the previous Monday.<p>

_It had been a long school day but it was finally over. The anxiety of the party was overwhelming. Even though it wasn't even December, Sophia was hosting a holiday party before she left for planet Sherbet, to visit her mother's family. The whole school was in an uproar, even the fairies that were not invited. You could say it was the talk of the town._

_The Dorm Seven fairies had finished their homework quickly, and some sloppily . They felt like they haven't been apart of the school at all throughout the school year and they were determined to show how fun they could be. _

_The six girls walked up to the dorm down the hall, dorm twelve. Astrel pushed past her friends to the front. "Let me go first," she said with a wink. Before knocking, she brushed down her long blue dress with her hands and tugged on a yellow jacket. _

_Aria stared at the fairy of the hunt with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked with fake caution. Astrel put a finger up and chuckled," wait a sec." With that she let her hand beat against the door in the same rhythm as the loud music passing through the walls. _

_A couple moments later Sophia opened the door with a grin plastered on her young and pale face. "Hi- what are you wearing!" she gasped. It was like looking in a mirror. Sophia and Astrel were almost identical, only the shoes were different, Astrel's being cheap knock-offs. Astrel smirked. _

"_Same thing as you," she answered cheekily. Aria and Destinée looked at each with a sigh. Sophia ushered them in before running to her bedroom to change, no doubt. _

"_So that's why you wanted to borrow my dress..." Paige dragged on. Astrel shrugged her shoulders and said simply, "she bothers me."_

"_Well that isn't very nice, is it, Astrel," a witch hissed. Astrel groaned loudly before slowly turning around to face the voice. Already the remaining of Dorm Seven fairies prepared in a fighting stance. Joining her friends, Astrel was quickly swallowed by her dresses colour. The witches just smirked at each other. _

"_Yeah, right. They actually believe they can beat us," Ume laughed. It was high pitched, yet sour. Juliette looked to the exposed Aria and rushed to her. Unlike the other fairies, Aria didn't run screaming from the room. Most of the other students left but not Aria, despite her lack of Winx._

"_Oh, hi, Juliette," Aria said nonchalantly. _

"_You shouldn't be here with no magic, go get a teacher," Juliette ordered. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them her slightly pointed wings were surrounded by textbooks, mascara tubes, magazines, and nail fillers. Aria was also standing in front of her. "Aria, go-" but Juliette was interrupted byt Aria yelling her own set of commands, "Stacy, go get a teacher. Sophia, transform and protect everyone when they leave. Juliette cover me..."_

_Suddenly Aria stopped running to the witches. Her emerald green eyes showed fear which spread through her body. Her eyes clouded over as she walked backwards . Tripping on her long lilac dress, she fell on her butt. "This isn't possible... no, no, this isn't even right," Aria muttered. "You're dead!" she yelled. Astrel started running towards her but decided to fly when she tripped over her heels. When the fairy of hunt put a hand on Aria's, the fairy of love and hate hissed. She pounced on Astrel like a cat and began strangling her. _

_Astrel gasped for breath while trying to push Aria off of her. Once Juliette got next to the two fighting fairies, she tried to pry the two apart but once she touched Aria everything changed. _

* * *

><p><em>Juliette didn't know where she was. But she soon caught on that she wasn't anywhere. She was nowhere. It was like in those nightmares in movies, everything was dark except a small girl and a small boy. They looked very similar but they had a slight difference, their eyes. The girl had shining eyes, they were so familiar...emerald green.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Very important!-<br>So Odetterette24 (or previously known as Weronika24) has offered to draw Ancestor characters for her devianart account, but also for us. So I just want to get everyones permissions on letting her draw the character. Please tell me by review or PM yes or no. If you don't tell me because you don't read then I'll contact you but if you don't respond they might be used anyway.  
><strong>

Please review, thanks for reading! I promise to update soon!


	24. A Soft and Smooth Hand

Hola everyone! So this is chapter 21, A Soft and Smooth Hand. I hope you enjoy. You learn a bit more about the dream but you will learn more later on. So I told PokemonJoe that I was introducing a new character in the last chapter, but it ended up being in this one. But you don't learn much about her, other than her hand, until the second book. You gets hints though. You won't really learn her name until the second book anyway. I would be afraid of giving things away but let's be serious here, no one reads these author notes at the top anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Winx Club. Only a few of the characters are actually mine and the rest either belong to the show or have been written for this story by other fanfiction readers.

* * *

><p>December 2<p>

Juliette opened her eyes wearily when Ditto, Aria's pet, started sniffing her. But before Juliette could greet the squirrel, he scampered away. She adjusted her position against a beautiful oak tree. It's leaves swayed in the wind like a waltz, always creating a soft breeze that refreshed Juliette. Her eyes flicked open and shut, but with force she kept them open. She had her mind on a pale hand, a soft and a smooth hand that could only be described as an innocent touch, when a young masculine voice said, "hi Juliette-a." The fairy jumped. Only one person called her that, and he lived planets away.

"Felix!" she called with excitement. Juliette jumped up from her position and rushed to hug her little brother. After greeting Felix, she said sternly, "what are you doing here? Does mom and dad know you're here, on Magix?" Felix put a hand up to shush her and rolled his eyes.

"Of course they do, it's not like I'm a run away criminal or anything. I'm actually going to be staying in Magix for the next week. I'm not seeing you for Christmas so mom thought I should come and visit you before I go to Casidor," he explained. He sat down against the tree and relaxed, while Juliette just gaped. She scurried next to her brother. On her knees, ruining her lilac jean shorts, she cried out, " what do you mean before you're going to Casidor? You can't go to war, you're only fourteen!"

"They changed the age limit. So many from Latenius are dead and we're running low on money and supplies so I joined a couple days ago. I start in ten days."

"You can't go to war! You're going to die!" Juliette shrieked. Felix glared at his sister and with a little venom said," thanks for the support sis'. I'm not going to Casidor without training. And it's better I go now before all the guys get sent. Juliette you need to face it, if this war doesn't end soon then a lot more are going to be sent to Casidor involuntary." The fairy sighed before leaning her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Do you think the war will ever end," she muttered. He kissed her forehead before replying wisely, "not without a big price to pay." Juliette closed her eyes but opened them with a start when she saw the same hand reaching downwards.

"Let's go," Juliette said quickly. "I want you to meet my friends."

The two walked out of the forest quietly. No, they did not walk silently, but closer to they didn't say anything. It was clear they had their minds full, but on very different things. Felix kept thinking of what he was going to suggest to the kings, if what he saw this week was true. Juliette looked back to that dream, that other world she had gotten caught into the beginning of the week.

_Juliette didn't know where she was. But she soon caught on that she wasn't anywhere. She was nowhere. It was like in those nightmares in movies, everything was dark except a small girl and a small boy. They looked very similar but they had a slight difference, their eyes. The girl had shining eyes, they were so familiar...emerald green, while the boy had dull blue eyes. The girl must have been the outgoing twin, since there was no other way they could look so similar, and the boy the reader. It was just a feeling Juliette had. _

_They were playing in a water fountain, and a big one at that. Next to them was a huge castle. Juliette walked over to it in wonder, the only castle she's ever seen was the one on Latenius, but since the war it was crumbling from the lack of care. This one must have been carefully built and maintained over it's years, which could be from centuries to eons, the planets were old and civilized, leaving their age almost unpredictable. Turning back to the children, she noticed a thin, black cloud hovering overhead. If you looked anywhere else the sky was clear and blue, you would think it only passing. But out of nowhere a black shadow came down. _

_The young girl, that couldn't be older than six or seven, screamed. Grabbing her brother's hand, she fled. It didn't last long, though. It seemed that they spoke but Juliette's ears were still ringing from the screech. As the shadow hit the stone tile near the fountain it morphed into what seemed to be a beast- a beast of beauty and fear. The longer Juliette stared at her, though, the more the woman, the beast, changed. Her nose extended, her teeth rotted, her hair grew oily and grey. And worse of all, she smelt of death._

_Juliette, also, soon realized that the smell transferred to the young boy like a plague. A grey mist followed him just as the beast did. Finally it touched him. From here on, everything slowed down. The twins stopped. The young girl let go from her brother's hand reluctantly, from what Juliette learnt was orders of men running up to them. The young boy fell to his knees with sickly green and black skin covering his body. With a thud that would nauseate vultures, his head hit the stone ground. _

_Speed and sound returned the scene. Every men with arms started firing at the woman but she jumped in the air, turning herself once again in to the shadow. Screams warding off witches and cursing her were heard. Finally what Juliette had thought had come true, she was a witch. _

_A woman ran into the crowd and went to go hug the surviving twin. Juliette tried to watch the girl, but all the tears soon made Juliette's vision blurry, also. Suddenly a hand - the hand- came towards Juliette. The fairy removed her stare from the twin and looked to the hand. The owner was covered with mist, all Juliette could make out was bright, ginger ringlets. Her voice was sugary and pure as she said sweetly, "this is not for your eyes, dear. You've seen enough now to understand. Take my hand and I'll pull you from this nightmare, from this tragic reality." It didn't take much convincing, something attracted Juliette to take the hand. Slowly, but not reluctantly, she slipped her hand into the other soft and smooth one. The dreamworld started to shift and soon it was covered with blackness. The only thing she could see was emerald eyes shining through the black cloud._

"Hey Juliette, you okay?" The said fairy looked up with a start. How had she gotten there? It was her dorm room, she was in the lounge with her brother and friends. She nodded her head and waved her hand. Dismissively she said, "yes, of course."

"Are you sure?" another voice asked, it must have come from Felix.

"As I said, of course," Juliette said in annoyance, her teeth gritted. Felix laugh boomed, like he was an old, jolly man, "oh Jules, you hate it when others doubt you, still, huh?" Juliette looked haughtily away. "Well aren't you going to introduce me, or will I have to do it myself?"

"Yes, yes. Don't be impatient. Everyone, this is my brother Felix. He's come to visit me before going to war on Casidor before Christmas. Felix, these are some of my friends: Travis, Skylar, Destinée, Astrel, Drake, Paige, and Ashton. Aria is currently...unavailable, while the others are at either Cloud Tower or Red Fountain at the moment," Juliette introduced, pointing to each of her friends in the room. They all said their proper hellos.

"Whoa, making friends with some witches? That's cool, as long as you watch out for those specialists I'm cool with your friends. No one hurts my older sister," he said proudly, making his sister blush. Juliette was about to respond but the blonde fairy of the hunt interrupted her, "wait, you're going to war?" to which Felix nodded.

"I'm going in ten days to training in a private location, but after I'm going to Casidor, where the main battle is taking place."

"Casidor? Isn't that where Xavier's from? He's the prince, too. Isn't he?" Ashton asked. Drake nodded his head slowly, "I think so. But you know Xavier, never know much about him." Ashton shook his head, so his now shaggy, brown hair attacked his face, " that sucks, big time." Juliette nodded her head unconsciously, not really knowing what they were saying. For what must have been the hundredth time that week, Juliette's mind wandered.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be coming up soon. I'm out of school so I hope to update a lot more, you all have been amazing readers and I owe you all.<p>

thank you for everyone that reviewed and told me their answer about the drawing. I think I need only Skylar's left, but not 100% positive at the moment. I'm not sure if Odetterette24 will be drawing witches though, I know for sure she will draw fairies and that she will not be drawing specialists but not for witches. Thanks everyone!

**Please review~**


	25. A

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I so appreciate it! I won't say much now, I have to go now so I want to put this up before I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own winx club, only some of the characters are mine since many others wrote me one or two.

* * *

><p>While Juliette was in her daydream, her friends took the advantage to talk. "So Felix what are you planning to do to get Xavier and Juliette together?" Skylar asked. The group was all huddle together on one of the couches and the ground.<p>

"Well, I'm going to talk to the Kings of Casidor and Latenius. My family has a close relationship with the King of Latenius since Juliette is one of the protectors of the Book of Latenius. I can get a meeting set up, they always have one once and a while, to convince the other to give up. It's kinda pathetic, really. Both of them are good kings, though, in the sense they both love their people. So I'm planning on offering the idea of having Juliette and Xavier get married. The King of Latenius doesn't have a daughter to marry the son of Casidor and neither does Casidor for Latenius. The Prince Martin of Casidor is already married, as well. The only eligible marriage would be a protector of the ancient book and the remainder prince of Casidor, Xavier and Juliette. All the other protectors are either old or married," Felix explained. Once he was done the others looked at him in confusion and as if he was an idiot.

"What if they don't actually like each other later on?" Paige asked politely, slightly hiding behind Astrel and Ashton.

"Then they have a horrible life married to each other because if they divorce than Latenius and Casidor will errupt in war, again," Felix said humorously, though it was clear it was just to lighten the mood.

"Isn't that a cheery thought!" Ashton chuckled. But he shut up after Paige and Skylar both hit him in the stomach with their elbows.

" That's why I'm here for the week, I'm going to see if they actually like each other."

"I guess it's time for some match-making magic then! Too bad Aria isn't here, she would love this," Destinée finally spoke up. Felix looked at her questioningly before asking, "where is she then?" The fairies looked at each other before moving their gaze to the ground.

"She got kidnapped last week," the fairies responded quietly and in a mumble.

0o0o0o0o

While her friends talked over engagements, Juliette was thinking of the Christmas party. She wanted to break from her continuous trance, not only confusing everyone around, but herself as well. Why was it so mesmerizing? It was the eyes...it was the hand... it was the ringlets. Did it all belong to the same person? Juliette shook her head and ruffled her hair, so it fell out of its braid. So many questions! So many unanswered questions!

_Destinée pulled Juliette away from Aria and Astrel. The two were still fighting but not for long; Astrel grunted, "ceble," from being strangled. Immediately, a quiver and bow formed on her back, just like it usually did. Grabbing an arrow while it was pressed against her back and the cherry hardwood floor was difficult. Astrel loosened her shoulders for a moment before pushing Aria and flipping so that Aria was on her back. The huntress grabbed Aria's shoulder and slammed them against the wood flooring. While Aria got over the shock of the pain, Astrel pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stuck it in Aria's right thigh. _

_Aria screeched. Juliette had never heard such a high pitched, nerve rattling scream. The fairy of love and hate scratched Astrel, across her pasty face, after bending her arm around Astrel's. Astrel gasped, She touched her left, big grey eye after realizing her eyeball had been hit. Aria took this to her advantage. She shifter her feet under Astrel's stomach and kicked up with all her might, sending the other fairy flying against the wall. _

_She looked down to her thigh, an arrow sticking out. Blood oozing out. Aria ripped the edge of her lilac dress and after pulling the arrow out she wrapped the fabric around like a bandage. She then applied pressure. _

_Even though the witches were fighting Paige and Skylar and two other fairies, they weren't focused on it. Despite already being outnumbered, Gale walked forward, passing the fairies. She went to Aria and stuck a peach skinned hand out to her. "Come," her voice was icy and commanding, "your closest friend has attacked you. You bleed because of her betrayal." Aria looked from Astrel to Gale, though it was hidden, her eyes twitched from glittering emerald green to a hazy, misty yellow. She took the hand. _

_The three witches pulled the oblivious Aria with them, ignoring all the spells that were being sent there way. It seemed that Darna had put up her Dark Dreams shield. Skylar and Sophia, who remained behind, flew after them but they disappeared after leaving through the wall length window. _

_Everything stopped. Juliette looked around the room, like she was the only one moving. Astrel was unconscious, once again, against the wall, plaster tumbling in small pieces against her bonny body. Destinée had her arms around Juliette, after pulling her away from Aria. Both Paige and Skylar looked exhausted, but they were still prepared to fight. Sophia and a stranger were leaning against the wall. It seemed the two were fighting. Juliette focused on their faces and they had the same nose, but that was all. They were definitely related, though, some how. _

"Hey, Julia! Xavier's here, he's ready to make some plans to find Aria," Travis said. Xavier walked in and immediately set out some paper and pencils, to write notes. Felix got up and introduced himself, "hi, I'm Felix. I've heard a lot about you Xavier."

Xavier ignored the hand he was offered. He didn't even look at him. All Xavier did was say, "I'm glad you know your own name." Felix pulled away his hand reluctantly. He looked at the other specialists, who just shrugged.

But Juliette wasn't really paying attention. Too busy squinting her sky blue eyes at the light green wall in front of her. Xavier was standing in front of the wall, Juliette's eyes seemed to be looking right through the specialist. "Can I help you?" Xavier asked with a snap. Juliette rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm looking at the wall behind you, bonehead."

"Oh so you can see through people now?"

"Above your head. Above, not below, not through, above you. And in case you were wondering, I could make you walk out of the way, so I could see the full wall." With that Juliette walked to the other side of Xavier and took a small, folded up note that was pinned to the wall. She unfolded it and read the following:

_Who has emerald eyes?  
>Who did you touch before?<br>Who keeps her history in the shadows to not all?  
>Who failed in many ways?<br>Find the home of the who,  
>find the home of the stranger cousin,<br>to find the location of the who. _

_A~_

* * *

><p><em><em>Okay, so that weird poem made little to no sense to those who haven't paid very close attention, but it will all be explained later on. I hope to update the next chapter soon as well! Thanks for all the reviews again! Wow...two updates in two days... that is a record... for me of course XD

Have a good night, oh and Happy Canada Day! a day late...


	26. Let's Go

SOrry it's been longer than I hoped to update, but it's only been a week. I hope yowu all enjoy this chapter, though it is way smaller than usual. I'll make up for the size in the next chapter, which I believe will be a longer chapter. It might take longer to write though, since it'll have lots of different parts and it should be a longer chapter. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, obviously. Bloom would not me the main character if I owned it. Everyone would be equal and Layla and Musa would be best friends and the pixies would have more spotlight and...sorry.

* * *

><p>Juliette's eyebrows knitted together. She walked over to Xavier with her eyes on the letter. "What does this look like?" she asked. Grudgingly, she showed him the little sigh next to the A~. Xavier studied it for a while before answering, "it looks like an allium."<p>

"That's what I thought. Do you think it's from Aliums?" Xavier just shrugged.

"I wonder who she's writing about then. I have this feeling, but it's stupid..." Juliette dragged on. Her sight brought her back to the green eyes surrounded by blackness- no. Juliette shook her head. There was no way she was succumbing to that dream, or was it a nightmare, again. Not so soon anyway.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"I think we need to discover what the letter means so we can get the location. What location, I don't know. Probably where the who is. See, they mention the who many times. Does anyone recognize who the who is?" Juliette asked. She handed the others the letter. Astrel ripped it from Paige's hands before exclaiming, "it's Aria! She has emerald eyes, she's never told... most people her history, she failed school, and other things. I'm only stuck on the touch. Any ideas?"

"If it is Aria, who did she touch last?" Drake asked. Astrel snorted, "before what? Before getting kidnapped, and at what point? Before her first semester exams? Before-"

"We get it, Astrel," Drake rolled his eyes. Astrel punched him on the shoulder. "Was that supposed to hurt? Because it didn't."

"Is that why you're wincing?" She stuck her tongue out at him, just like a child, before Destinée told them to shut up, that the situation was serious.

"Let's just forget that part. It's too vague. I say we assume it's Aria and figure out the rest of the poem," Ashton said. Paige and Skylar nodded in agreement.

"He's right," Paige said. She closed her eyes for a moment, she hardly ever agreed with Ashton. "The witches kidnapped Aria and we don't know how long they're going to keep her alive. I think we should risk it and continue the riddle." Skylar plopped a purple hard candy into her mouth and when she opened her mouth to speak, her tongue had already turned purple, "And if we can, I think we should find Aliums. She's powerful and an ally. We need as much help as possible fighting the Trix kids."

The entire population of the people in the room crowded around the letter, even though it was crumbled and miniscule in size.

_Who has emerald eyes?  
>Who did you touch before?<br>Who keeps her history in the shadows to not all?  
>Who failed in many ways?<br>Find the home of the who,  
>find the home of the stranger cousin,<br>to find the location of the who. _

_A~_

"The home of the stranger cousin," Skylar gulped. "How are we going to figure that out?" The fairy was quiet and sounded weak, so Paige put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. Travis kissed her temple lightly. "I can't help but feel like...like it's my fault. Aria's been fairynapped, Astrel's getting seizures, Aliums got fired. More than that too, it all seems like my fault."

"It's okay, Skylar. We'll help you. We're your friends, and we would do anything for you, despite the risk. We should just focus on finding Aria at the moment," Travis assured. He lightly kissed her on the lips, earning a smile and a blush. Drake looked away awkwardly.

"Oh good gods, keep the kissing to a minimum. We have someone to save so can we just get down to business? Great," Astrel said, ignoring the others.

"Like I told Juliette, he attends Red Fountain. But that was nine days ago and the teachers haven't gotten all the blood samples. It's a big school," Xavier explained, his voice emotionless.

"Any ideas?" Felix finally spoke up. The wizard looked at him like he was dumb. Pushing up his glasses with a smug look, he said, with an even smugger voice, "of course."

"Care to share it?" Felix said with slight irritation and his arms crossed.

"Of course." The fairies looked at each other with their eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "We know that there are twins in the four and that one of the twins is a boy, the one from Red Fountain. So he must be related to one of the witches. Just filling everyone in with the obvious. I suggest we figure out where all the witch cousins are from and split up to track them down. We know what they look like, well the fairies do. So I think you girls should go and see Headmistress Griffin. All the students have to send photos when they sign up to come to their school. Go find where they come from."

* * *

><p>"The witches come from three different places, Darna, the witch of darkness, comes from Darnqe, Ume, the witch of dark ice, comes from Tenebrae, and finally Gale, the witch of isane weather: storms, lighting, wind, and so on. She comes from Tempestas," Juliette said reading off their profiles. She looked up. "But the weird thing is, they all have a connection to Aether somehow. It seems the teachers of Cloudtower have done their own undercover research. Darna was born in Darnqe, but she moved to Aether when she was a couple years old."<p>

"I think," Xavier started. "It's time we go look for Aria."

* * *

><p>WEll I hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!<p> 


	27. Black Holes are for beginners

Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since the last update. I just couldn't feel inspired for this chapter and it wasn't the funnest to write. But it's here anyway! It definitely isn't my best work, but it is longer than my other chapters and it isn't horrible or anything, hopefully.

The image I used for the cover of Ancestors doesn't belong to me. If you are the person it belongsto, just ask me to take it off and I will. No need to get mad, thanks! Now, you probably don't get it yet but you will learn when you get to later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx, just the plot and characters- sorta.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't go?" Felix yelled. Juliette tried to stay calm, but it began difficult.<p>

"Felix, you're too young!" Juliette responded. Fighting with her brother was never anything ideal but it always seemed to happen after being stuck together for too long.

"Come on Julia, I'm going to train for war and then I'm going off to actually fight. I think I can handle this," he snapped. Juliette shifted awkwardly. She didn't like having all her friends hearing her fight, especially when it involved her brother. She pulled her brother to the side, so they could continue discussing the matter, but Destinée just sighed, "come on, Juliette. Let him come. There's no better way to train than in battle. And we're running out of time."With that, they split into four separate teams, one for each planet.

All of the heroes, both female and male, had met at Red Fountain. As they got there, Bishop, one of the more student-friendly teachers, was driving the fourth Owl outside of the school. "Will you seventeen be alright?" Bishop asked, after he had set up all the ships. "Because I'm putting my job on the line if anything happens to you or the ships." Paige thought about it for a moment before reassuring him, "absolutely. And just in case, someone will be staying on the ship to lead us through," even though she did not feel safe.

"You know where you're going?" Bishop asked anxiously.

"The Planets are all pretty small, but we're going to check out where there houses were they grew up first," Skylar answered. She came up from behind Paige. Hooking her arm with Paige's, she dragged her best friend towards one of the Owl ships. Bishop followed them. Each of the students went to one of the ships that they had been assigned. Owl flew after Owl, until all four were going in their separate directions. Bishop waved them off before sighing and going back inside Red Fountain.

* * *

><p>It was so hot. Steam surrounded Astrel since she was in the boiler room. The engine was working fine, making clicking and thunking sounds. Astrel did her best to ignore them. She was sitting on her knees in front of one of the fires, that was working the ship, with her big grey eyes closed and her hands together. Mumbling quietly to the gods, "please, Lady Artemis. Protect me and my friends. Please let Aria still be alive." She continued in incomprehensible mutters. Opening her eyes, she slipped a thick gold ban with a ruby in the middle off a finger before throwing into the flames, along with some of her favourite foods: Greek salad and raspberries, which she picked for occasions such as this. "Accept my offerings. Artemis be with me." Getting up, the ship tilted, sending her flying against the wall. She groaned as she got up and rubbed her head.<p>

"Let's go Chinook. Ray's going to hear a mouthful if he does that again," she grumbled. The lioness looked up at her mistress with her teeth sharp but shook her head. "I told you, only if he does that again."

The Owl wasn't as large as she thought it was, so Astrel found her way back to the Specialists quickly. "Were you doing that on purpose?" Astrel yelled once she got to the main room. The three boys looked up, Ray and Riff driving the Owl and Ashton talking to the other groups that were flying to the other three planets.

"Hey, Astrel, we were wondering where you were," Drake said through the chat. Astrel walked towards the computer screen emotionless, fortunately for Ray.

"Hello, everyone. I was in the boiler room praying to my Lady Artemis. I needed to sacrifice something too, that's why I was in the boiler room," Astrel answered, sitting down next to Ashton.

"What did you sacrifice?" Travis asked curiously, not knowing if there was anything worthy for a goddess on an Owl. Astrel played with her now plain finger, with the small tan mark, before answering, "it was a ring my grandfather made and my neighbour carved. It was priceless. I needed something special to give her so she would protect all of us." The fairies stared at her, knowing very well that the ring was expensive to most people, but most definitely priceless to Astrel.

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm sorry," Paige said. Astrel shrugged but look away, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's okay," Astrel responded. "I wasn't wearing it as much anymore, anyway." She wiped her eyes. "By the way, why is it that I'm the one stuck with group of all guys. I'm the only girl."

"Really? I thought we were all guys. My bad," Ashton teased. Ignoring him while rolling her eyes, Paige explained, "we thought you'd be the only one able to handle them all. Keep them in line." Astrel sat up smugly with a matching smile.

"Well. Thank you."

"Don't forget, we did have a draw on who would deal with _Ashton_," Paige snorted. "That was joke." Despite the reassurance, Ashton grumbled and turned back to his hover bike magazine.

"We'll talk to you when we get to our location. Bye," Astrel signed off.

* * *

><p>Group 2, which consisted of Akumu, Akemi, Nicolas and Sora, was just about to enter the planet's atmosphere of Darnqe when something started sucking the Owl forward. At first, the Specialists thought it was a black hole, which was famous for this planet, but then all the other Owl's got sucked in to. It couldn't have been just a coincidence.<p>

No matter how hard they tried, the drivers of each vehicle could not pull themselves away. Within seconds, the Owls were being thrown all over the place, paint chipping and parts breaking off. Nicolas tried to get control of his Owl, but navigating around meteors when trying to gain control was beyond his knowledge. It only took a few minutes for the ship to crash land.

Sora held her head and groaned. "Could you fix the cables, Sora," Nicolas asked as he tried to start the Owl. Without a word, Sora closed her eyes and focused on putting them all together again. Nicolas signed into the chat once again, what he saw surprised him. Everyone was knocked unconscious on all the ships. The only movement was Astrel shacking violently. Nothing he could do would wake them up so turning on his chair, he checked to see who else on his ship was awake.

Everyone seemed to be stirring. Akumu rushed over to Akemi and checked her pulse. Other than the blood trickling down her forehead, the witch was alright. "What happened?" she croaked angrily. She coughed violently before swallowing some of the water Sora had handed them all.

"Something sucked us in and landed us here, more or less," Nicky added while looking around. The Owl was in shambles. Doors rocking off it's hinges, paint peeling off, lights flickering.

"At least we have power," Akumu reassured. But his girlfriend just snorted, "hardly. The only think we can do is contact the other groups, and they're unconscious. Face it, we're screwed." Despite how soar her legs were, Akemi got up. She sat down at the controllers. "We can't fly out of here, the ship is a wreck. We're stranded, so much for Astrel's gods."

"Hey." Team 2 looked up at screen 3. There was Astrel getting up weakly. She kept falling to the ground, her legs too weak after the crash and her seizure. "At least no one is hurt. I asked for protection, not guidance." Giving up on getting up, Astrel decided to stay on all fours. She crawled over to the other three boys and shook they awake, though she didn't shake them too hard since her arms were bruised. Akemi jumped when a lion's mouth took over the screen. After a couple strange minutes, Astrel called after Chinook, who left a drool trail.

"Disgusting," Ashton muttered in utter disbelief. For a moment, all conscious thought he was talking about the lion goop on the camera but they then realized that that wasn't it. On camera one, there was a large puddle of blood surrounding Paige.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we can't... we don't know if she's dead. She's just, you know, bleeding...a lot," Astrel stuttered. Akemi rolled her eyes. "Shut it," she yelled. "Deal with it, Astrel. Your gods didn't protect us. Paige could be dead! She probably is, too."<p>

"Where are we?" Ashton groaned. He grabbed his thundering head. Looking through the cracked window, Ashton gasped. Outside was someone floating, it was hard to tell until he squinted. "Oh god," he exclaimed. There, standing in front of him, was the youngest Trix, Stormy.

"Welcome, to Tempestas," she cooed. She flicked her wrist and a cave formed. Pebbles tumbled from the newly made entrance. "Why don't you come in?" Lightning shot down and hit Stormy, as soon as that happened she disappeared. Ashton looked at the rousing Riff and Ray, and Astrel, he gasped, "what do we do? Do we go in there?"

"What the hell?" Ray growled. He got up, ignoring the rubble lying on top of him. "Was that Stormy?" Ashton nodded.

"I think we should go in. It's the best bet we have. Don't forget, we have nothing else to do. If there's a chance that Aria is in there, I am definitely going in. So you guys can man up and come with me, though someone's going to need to stay here and try to wake the others. Paige is in trouble and we need someone to from Team 1 to wake up and help her," Astrel commanded. She clapped her hands to get all the guys on their feet. "Who's coming with me?"

"Well, since I'm so strong and talented with my chakrams and throwing knives, I think I should go and protect you," Riff announced. He stretched, so his muscles flexed. The fairy of hunt rolled her eyes. Studying the cave, Ray decided that he would stay behind, not wanting his ridiculous aunt to blow his cover.

The fairy quickly transformed, while the boys took out their weapons. Ray sat down in front of the computers, linking Ashton's video tape to the computer. "Let's go! Artemis, be with us," she prayed quickly. She jumped through the broken window, but tripped on her heels, making her land on her face. "Right, I have wings. I can fly." The three continued down into the cave,only the lantern Riff was holding and the light glitter from around Astrel's wings made it clear where they were going.

* * *

><p>Akumu stayed close to Akemi, his scythe in one hand a small fireball in the other. The other witch stayed farther behind. Dragging her feet, Sora couldn't help but feel extremely bored. "I see you've come," a voice said behind her. Sora quickly turned. There, in front of her, was Darcy. Before Akumu or Akemi could do anything, another Darcy was in front of them. She flew right in front of Akumu and grabbed his throat. Dropping his weapon, Akumu tried to pull her hands away from his throat, but that only made her tighten her grasp. Soon after, his body went limp. Darcy laughed cruelly. She threw his body behind her. Closing her eyes, the clone behind her disappeared.<p>

"Akumu!" Akemi exclaimed. She started running down the dark tunnel but tripped on a boulder. Darcy looked up from the cold body that was now in front of her. She flew over to him, and knocked a boulder against his temple. Getting up from her kneeling position, she yelled, "Perfect Darkness!" The cave's natural light disappeared and so did the lights Sora was carrying. Akemi stumbled around but couldn't see anything.

"Fire disks!" Akemi screeched. But thanks to the darkness, she didn't know where to send it. The flames licked the edges of the disk, lighting a path, but when her eyes adjusted to the sudden flashes of light, Darcy was already gone. "No!" Akemi slammed a fist against the ground in anguish and revenge. Sora walked slowly to the other witch and put a arm around her awkwardly, thinking that maybe it would be something friends do for each other, comfort each other. Nicolas watched the scene uncomfortably. He didn't like watching his best friend's girlfriend crying over his...dead body. He gulped. He was one of the few that knew of their relationship, Akumu had told them after their first year at Red Fountain.

Nicolas looked to the chat screen and with much effort, finally said, "Akumu was just killed. By Darcy."

* * *

><p>"Akumu was just killed. By Darcy." Ray's yellow eyes bulged out in surprise, but then his face quickly shift into a disturbing smirk. If he was a good person he would have warned the others, but he wasn't. He was undercover for his sister and cousins, not the forget his mother and aunts.<p>

Destinee watched as Ray's face shifted. It was weird. She looked at Juliette's face crack when Destinee transferred the news. Juliette, who hardly knew him. Even Felix looked down. Xavier stayed emotionless, but Destinee understood that it was the best way to coop with distress or sadness, or any emotion for that matter. For a moment, though, she saw his mask crack for a moment. Other than that, she could only see Argo and Nicolas' emotions. The Specialist definitely took it harder than the others and Argo didn't know him to well, her face was set in a hard line of anger. "Ray," Destinee started. "Are you okay?"

He was startled, to Destinée's strange pleasure. "Yeah. It's just so sad. ," he said quickly. He cleared his throat before continuing, "he was a good friend." _Of course he was, _Destinee thought. She eyed him carefully but turned her attention back to her team's screen.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I will update soon, though the chapter won't be as long, most likely anyway. Thanks! Remember to REVIEW!<p> 


	28. Palm Reading

Hole sinoritas! So here is a longer chapter than usually, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club and all that, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"How are you guys doing?" Argo asked through her intercom. But she was watching them, watching every step and every shadow that passed. She knew how they were doing, and they were doing fantastic. Unlike Ray and Akemi's group, group two wasn't in a cave or mine. They weren't even visited by a witch. When Drake woke up, there was an abandoned hospital in front of the OWL. So, after talking with Nicolas, Ray and Destinée, they decided to enter it. Nothing had come after them so far, at least, nothing with a solid form. It seemed like there was whispers and foot steps, but whenever they look the only thing they saw was their shadows.<p>

"We're okay," Skylar answered. The speaker crackled so Argo had to listen with difficulty to understand what she said. "We haven't seen anything, I guess you would know that anyway. How's Paige?" Her voice had obvious hope.

"Her bleeding has stop and I stitched her head back up. She'll have a scar, but she'll be fine. Of course, she's still asleep. I wouldn't worry too much. " The witch paused for a second, she was getting a call on another line.

"Argo, you there? I have some bad news," Destinée continued after hearing a yes. "Juliette has disappeared. We were attacked at by Darna and everything became dark, she just poof, disappeared. I'm going to pull Xavier and Felix out. If Darna is there then we don't know if Gale and Ume are too. Once everyone else is done we should come back here to search all together."

"Someone else gone?" Argo sighed. "At least we don't know if she's dead. I'll tell my group."

* * *

><p>Grabbing her pounding head, Juliette sat up. Just as she did, her golden hair tumbled free of it's braid. It covered her eyes so she had to look through some knotted locks to see where she was. Only several lamps and torches lite up the room. The walls were carved from dark red rocks. Thin black supports kept the the walls from collapsing, also where the lamps hung. It was just like a mine, except instead of ore-carts and rails there were cages. As soon as Juliette figured out that she was in one of the cages herself, she ran towards the steel bars and starting pulling on them. But as soon as she did, she was thrown back by dark lightning . Juliette started panting heavily. It was like all her breath had been stolen from her.<p>

"It's best if you don't move for a while. The last thing you need is to pass out again," a somewhat familiar voice wheezed. Juliette turned to face the speaker, who started to cough heavily.

"Oh my God! Aria!" Juliette rushed to the other fairy. Wrapping one of her thin arms around Aria, she hugged her. The other girls body was cold, continuously shivering, but after looking into Aria's sunken eyes, Juliette wasn't convinced it was because of the temperature.

"Ume turned my blood cold," Aria explained, like she read Juliette's mind. "I can't get warm." As if to prove it, she trembled like Astrel with a seizure. Not yet defeated, Juliette looked around the room for something that could warm her up. There it was. A scarf. Sure it wasn't much, but it was something, which is better than nothing. Closing her eyes, Juliette concentrated on the scarf. It starting to float and slowly drift over to the cage. When the scarf was just beyond the bars, Juliette reached out carefully, so she wouldn't get electrocuted again. After getting it, she wrapped it around Aria's neck. "Thank you." Aria lifted her knees up to her face and put her face onto Juliette's shoulder. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

It didn't take long for Juliette's shoulder to start aching under the weight of her friends head, but she didn't want to wake her so she tried her best to ignore the pain. Juliette was alone for a long time. With Aria asleep and no one else around, it was just plain boring. After a while, she decided to study the cage and the room. If there was a way out of this place, she was going to find it.

"Come on, walk," the harsh voice of Gale said. She shoved a battered old lady through one of the tunnels. The lady stumbled but caught her balance on one of the chairs. "I don't have time for this. Now hurry up." The witch slapped the woman with the back of her hand, who fell against the desk. Many little trinkets and gadgets fell of the table, and Juliette found something that made her surprised.

After Gale left and the old lady was locked in the same cage as Juliette and Aria, Juliette closed her eyes once again in concentration. It was harder with Aria lightly snoring and the old lady cracking her knuckles, but it was manageable. Reaching out the same way she did for the scarf, she got one of her groups walkie-talkies. Pulling back her hand quickly, not caring if she got electrocuted, she just wanted to get it- like it was sacred.

Juliette looked around the room before speaking into the device, "Destinée, I need your help." Her voice was low, the last thing she wanted was for the witches to hear her. Waiting for a response was possibly one of the hardest things Juliette ever had to do.

"It doesn't work, young lady. I saw them take out the insides," the old lady eventually said, her voice hoarse. Juliette threw it against the cage in her anger, but it only got thrown back, hitting her right eye. "There is no way out, either. It is a labyrinth, you will get lost. I am Helene, and who are you, dear?"

"Juliette. This is my friend-"

"Aria, yes. She has been most kind to me. It is hard being an old lady. I have helped her anyway I can, to pay her back. But knowing too much of the future is a dangerous price. Would you like to know somethings?"

Glancing at Helene, Juliette tried to decide if she should trust this battered woman. Suspiciously, Juliette stuck out a hand, like she was instructed. With a smile, Helene grabbed her hands, vibrant blue eyes closed. Eyelids flickered, and when Helene opened her eyes, the one thing that used to look young on Helene was now completely aged. "There will be death and war in your future. Soon. You will try to save her but everything leads to her death. I won't say anymore. We can't have you change the future when it's so close to coming to past."

Juliette pulled her arms away awkwardly. "Anything positive," she asked after dragging herself away from Helene. Helene covered her mouth and giggled just like a child, "you should know! A wedding takes a long time to plan. But if you must know, it will be a beautiful and sunny day! Congratulations."

Before Juliette could react, a body shifted next to her: Aria. "You're getting married? Whoa, Xavier is going to be je-a-lous."

"You are so back to normal. Xavier doesn't like me. And you," Juliette all but yelled with her finger just above Helene's chest. "You can't tell me someone's going to die and not give me the facts. And me, getting married! How do you know it's going to be soon, anyway? I might get married one day, but I'm sixteen!"

"Of course, dear. I didn't know you weren't engaged yet. Perhaps it is farther in the future," Helene answered, though it seemed like she was far from convinced. Not convinced herself, Juliette was about to make her thoughts known, but Aria interrupted her by pushing her face away.

"How do you think we can get out of here?" Aria asked while looking around the room, but no one was there.

"If they come back then I can try to read their minds and find the path, but how long will that be?" Juliette responded.

"They only time they come is when they come to get Helene. Since she can see the future they like knowing what's going on. That's how they knew you guys were coming to the planets. Each of the planets have one of the Trix'. Except Aether, that is. Aether has the three known Ancestors," Aria explained. Juliette stood up quickly, but the cage wasn't tall enough for even her average height, so she hit her head.

Rubbing her hair back into place, Juliette growled, "all this time you've been giving them every plan we've had and they have all the solutions! So all along we were destined to lose! Great, just wonderful."As soon as Aria heard what her fairy friend was saying, her automatic reflex was to yell at her too, but Helene interrupted her with a calm, collected voice, "you can always change your destiny. It can be the worse, I'm afraid. You have to do what you feel is right, not what others think." Helene swallowed before continuing, "I help them because they have cursed me. They took away my youth and turned me a hundred years old. The only way I will get it back is if help them."

"You've endangered me and my friends, maybe even the whole world, because you can't stand being old? Now look what's happened, Akumu is dead and Paige is unconscious. And know Aria and I are stuck in this stupid cave!" While rubbing her eyes, Aria pulled Juliette down next to her.

"Calm down," Aria instructed. "You're just upset because you're going marry young and you can't imagine it. Helene is the fairy of youth, that's why she can only see the future a couple months ahead. And it can only be for young people too. She has this weird magic thing, but I think you can get it why being young is important to her."

"I'm sorry. But if we can get out of here I'm sure Ofelia can heal you. She's the best nurse in all of Magix and who knows where else. We have to get out of here, and we will!"

"Wow, Juliette being optimistic. Never thought I would see the day," Aliums said. Turning to see her, Juliette and Aria gasped.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here, I heard it was a maze," Aria demanded. The teacher smiled kindly but didn't answer right away.

"I had one of my nieces watch out for you Dorm Seven fairies. Is that really the name you're going with? It's pretty pathetic."

"What? Oh, not really. It just caught on," Juliette answered with surprise.

"Hmm. Well it seems Alfea has gone crazy since I left." Aliums seemed to think for a moment before turning her back on the fairies. "You can go now, sweetie. Make sure you don't run into anyone. If you do, hide, okay? Thanks for the help." There was a shuffle of feet behind one of the cave walls.

"Who is that?"

"Just my favourite niece." Aliums grinned. She looked at the lock and flicked it with her finger. It sent a lightning shock at her, but she didn't seem to twitch. Mumbling to herself, Aliums looked around the room in search for a key. There was none to be found. "Well, I saw that coming. We'll just break the lock. Stay back, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Aliums shifted into a reindeer. Putting her antlers on the steel bars, she started to pull. It took a couple tries but eventually the cage was torn apart.

"I thought reindeer lost their antlers by this time of year," Helene said. Before Aliums could even shift back, Juliette answered for her, "only male reindeer. Females still have them by Christmas. So Santa's reindeer are all female, including Rudolph." Aria looked over to Aliums, who just shrugged and admitted it was the truth. "Of course it is." Juliette jumped out of the cage. The three fairies started to follow the teacher out of the tunnels.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they aren't letting us go look for my sister!" Felix yelled in outrage. He slammed his fist against the wall. Little pebbles started to tumble, but it held.<p>

"Your sister?" Xavier asked. He kept walking so Felix had to jog to catch up.

"Yeah. She's two years older." It seemed that as soon as Felix said that, Xavier relaxed. The fourteen year old boy saw it, but made no mention of it.

* * *

><p>Juliette and Aria let Helene lean against them both for support, with Aliums up front. "So..."Juliette began awkwardly. "Did Helene tell you anything of your future?"<p>

"Apparently I'm going to attend a, um...you know-"

"Aria, it's okay. I don't care. Right now all I care about is getting out of here."

"Sure. I'm going to attend a wedding with some prankster that doesn't trust people, other than that the same thing as you." Aliums stop in her tracks and turned sharply at the three fairies.

"You told them some of their future? You know how dangerous that is? You shouldn't have," Aliums yelled. Grabbing her forehead, she began to breathe heavily. "I suppose nothing can change it now. I suggest you don't do it again if you can help it. Whenever someone knows their future, even it's only a week ahead, they try with all their might to change it."

"You can always change your destiny. You can always change things," Helene answered.

"No, you can't. You can't _change_ anything. The only thing you can do is prolong it. Or make it worse off. Knowing what's to come is nerve-wracking and a pain. Trust me, I've tried to change my future, once. It came back worse."

"Not everyone is you, Aliums. I like to think positive, and not everything will turn out grim," Helene retorted.

"You sound like my niece. And an old friend. Its been a few years since I've seen her, though."

"It's me. Don't you remember me? Helene Castillon?" Aliums grinned.

"Of course! Maybe you're right, I am a negative person it seems. On another note, I've been looking for you for a while. I have a proposition for you, when we get out."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked the chapter. I know the beginning was slightly rushed but I'm actualyl proud of this chapter, even if it isn't the best. The next chapter probably won't be in the cave or hopitals anymore.<p>

**Important  
><strong>I'm going on vacation next week so I probably wouldn't update again for a little over a week. I'm sorry. I will continue to write but I don't think I can update since I'm sure if we will have Wifi. I'm sorry about that!

The story is now almost down, there will be three-six chapters left, but only a couple will be long or an average amount. The "war" will be coming soon too. As soon as I finish this story I will be putting up the next book, The Book of Latenius. There will be more Oc askings, so feel free to submit more. The first few "chapters" won't actualyl be written chapters.

Thanks for reading! Now I am going to share three of the best Avatar:The Last Airbender quotes because they are awesome pawseme!

Stranger: Can your science explain why it rains?  
>Sokka: YES! Yes it can!<p>

Ying:"Oh no"  
>Sokka: "What's wrong?"<br>Ying:"The baby's coming"  
>Sokka: "What! Now? Can't you hold it in or something?"<br>Katara: "Sokka. Calm down. I've helped gran-gran deliver lots of babies back home."  
>Sokka: "This isn't the same as delivering an artic seal. This is a real, human thing.<br>Katara: It's called a baby. And I've helped her deliver plenty of those too.

Ty Lee: Hey, look at that cloud. It's so puffy... Poof


	29. Four Hazy Faces Becomes Real

Hi my fabulous readers, I am back from my trip! I had a nice time, but that's not the point. I have a new chapter for you! YAY! Okay, so maybe I'm the only enthuastic one...well I don't really care. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, just the characters in this story. And not even all of them!

* * *

><p>Juliette and Aria came to the agreement that they would keep their futures a secret. They didn't want the others to know that they would be attending a wedding in the near future or that Juliette was going to be the bride. If the others knew about Aria's future of attending the wedding with this strange guy they might piece it together, unlikely as it was. They just didn't want to risk it. So that was also kept a secret. But that didn't stop Aria from thinking about it. It didn't take her long to realize where the idea might have sparked up. Felix. Maybe Xavier didn't need to be jealous. Aria snickered at Xavier putting up a fight for Juliette. But if it was only in a couple months how would they have planned it so quickly, especially when Felix hadn't announced his idea to the two kings? Of course a wedding could be planned in such a short time, Aria knew her great aunt had married after six weeks. Xavier was royalty and Juliette was highly respected, though. With their rankings their would be no way that the wedding would be planned in such a short amount of time. Even with both Latenius and Casidor wanting to end the war they would make sure the ceremony would be spectacular, for both planets to watch proudly. It would take six weeks to plan her wedding dress, for goodness sake.<p>

Juliette might have a secret boyfriend and the two could be eloping. A forbidden love. Shaking her head, Aria let the sigh that was stuck in her throat out. Somehow it just didn't seem like Juliette would be in a secret relationship. Not only that. But Helene said the wedding was going to be on a sunny day. A couple of months from now it was going to be February, still winter.

Aria slapped her forehead with a groan. All this thinking made her head hurt. The four girls made it back to one of the Owls. Destinee and Felix were ecstatic to see Aria and Juliette. Xavier just sat on some rubble, trying to contact Bishop and the other ships. Aria was not happy about that. "Didn't you miss us? Even just a little?" Aria growled.

"I was actually enjoying the silence." He continued working on the machinery and reading the manual.

They were now on a fifth Owl. Bishop eventually heard their distress signals, not after Saladin, unfortunately. Astrel came to sit next to Aria. Rubbing her back soothingly, Astrel asked, "are you alright," even though she knew the answer. The winx-less fairy hadn't eaten for several days and all the she was given water was mucky. Not to forget the nightmare she got before. Aria shrugged, not wanting to lie. "you were dreaming about him, weren't you?" The look on Aria's face said it all. Emerald eyes looked away. Astrel lowered herself on the freshly polished bench so she would be the same height of the shorter girl and put her head on Aria's shoulder with exasperation. "It's okay, we'll just talk about it later."

The ship was uncomfortably crowded. With seventeen teenagers, a teacher and a lioness, some were stuck standing. The entire way back Bishop grumbled to himself. Everyone kept quiet, except Chinook's continues yawning and sneezing. It wasn't the proper time to time talk, the specialists insisted they leave the news after a goodnight of sleep, mostly for Aria's sake. Though everyone did crave a long night before being scolded by the teachers.

* * *

><p>Staring up at her bedroom ceiling, Juliette connected the stipple dots, creating her own set of constellation. She was exhausted and bored, since she had a hard, long day and it was early morning, but sleep was far from her thoughts. On the other side of the room Astrel snored quietly along with Chinook. Juliette had gotten used to it since she was roommate's with her for three months now, so that wasn't what kept her up. It was actually what Helene said to her. Not the wedding, no, she decided to keep that at the back of her mind. Easier said than done. Her mind kept wandering to the war that was about to occur. <em>There will be death and war in you future. Soon. You will try to save her but everything will lead to her death. <em>Who was it this girl? And what was this proposition Aliums was talking about? Was she going to see her again? So many unanswered questions it hurt. Too many...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door creaked up. A slimmer of light peeked through the now somewhat opened door. Juliette shifted in her bed to see who it was, but her pillows were too high. Not wanting to have her presence known, she decided too listen to the voice instead, hoping for clues. It was a low voice, possibly because they were whispering. Not only that, though, it seemed to have a natural husky voice with a touch of sweetness. The voice undoubtedly belonged to Aria. But Juliette never heard the girl speak with such urgency. Juliette had to sprain her ears to hear what she was saying.

"Astrel, are you awake?" There was some shuffling of blankets meaning she was shaking Astrel awake. The fairy of hunt groggily plopped herself on her elbow.

"Aria? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital." It is was true. After eating some food from the cafeteria she puked. Nurse Ofelia claimed it was from eating too quickly, too much, after a few days without food Aria needed to adjust, and because it wasn't healthy enough. Ofelia insisted that she join Paige in a hospital wing for a night or two.

"I'm feeling much better and I can't sleep. I think I'm ready to talk about it," she added after a pause. Astrel dropped herself against her fluffy pillow with a sigh.

"Okay. Sure." Astrel shifted in her bed, creating room for Aria. But Aria shook her head.

"Not here. I don't want to wake Juliette up. Can we go to the courtyard to talk?"Aria sounded like a sad child, making Juliette's curiosity grow. Without responding Astrel got up, tossing her comforter away. Wrapping a blue shawl around her should, Astrel kissed Chinook goodbye. The two fairies walked out of dorm seven.

What were they talking about? Great. Another question. With a sigh Juliette returned to creating her constellations which led to her drifting to a sound less sleep.

* * *

><p>The two fairies walked around in the courtyard, shivering. Astrel didn't want Aria to stay out in the snow for too long, but Aria insisted that she was fine. It was snowing, adding to the already high banks of snow, and she didn't have more than a thin sweater and Astrel's shawl over her white tank top and lipstick lips covered shorts. She shivering violently, though she didn't seem to mind, not too much, anyway. Not wanting to push Aria ahead before she was ready, Astrel remained silent as they walked in circles around the frozen water fountain. As for Aria, she stayed quiet because she didn't know where to start. Eventually she just decided to begin explaining the nightmare, or was it a hallucination, the best she could.<p>

"It was about...him," Aria gulped. Straight forward and not at all confusing. Aria grimaced at her own words.

"Julian, you mean?" Astrel didn't need to wait for an answer, she already knew that was who Aria was talking about. She even guessed ahead of time, but she waited anyway.

"Yeah." Aria looked at Astrel with a smirk that looked like she about to snort, but her eyes had shimmered with tears, the occasional light shinning into them. "He died when we were six. What a bastard, leaving me all alone like that."

Sitting down on the frozen stone fountain with shock, Astrel hardly ever heard Aria swear. Okay, it was almost rarer than Juliette admitting she was wrong, which never happened. Despite the short girl being able to make Prof. Wizgiz shrink back with just a casual glare, swearing wasn't part of her vocabulary. Astrel patted next to her, so Aria would come sit down. She immediately regretted it. The fountain being glazed with ice caused Aria to double her shivering. But she leaned against Astrel anyway, with a sickening complexion. Under the lamps her skin looked even yellower.

"It's not his fault, I know," Aria chuckled harshly. "I don't know who that witch was, but I hate her. I hate her so much. He was my best friend and my twin brother. And... she just killed him. We were six and playing in a bloody fountain. She came out of a cloud like a shadow-"

"I know. You told m-"

"I know I told you! But I need to tell myself again,"Aria yelled. Astrel remained silent. She listened to the story again. It didn't take too long to re-tell. Aria avoided the details this time and made it seem almost simple, almost. By then Aria had tears rolling down her cheek freely. She gave up on trying to hold them back and then on wiping them away. While Aria cried, Astrel rubbed her back soothingly. The fairy was exhausted but made attempts or suggested to get back inside. But then Aria started trembling, now beyond the shivers. She leaned over to the other side of herself and began vomiting. Even after the little amount of food landed on the fountain she continued to retch, until she was gagging. Astrel continued rubbing her back while making soothing shushing sounds. Deep down she was hoping nothing splashed her shawl, but she decided it wasn't important.

"I think we should get you inside now. I'm going to wake up Ofelia. You're really sick, Aria," Astrel muttered. She got up but Aria held on to her hand. Looking up with her emerald eyes, Aria croaked, "I've never thanked you for being such a good friend. I can't imagine what I would do without you, or the others, too. Thanks Astrel."

Astrel squeezed Aria's hand, returning the compliment, before dragging the sick fairy back to the hospital ward.

* * *

><p>"I told you to stay in bed. You are too sick to go wandering around, especially in this weather. You are lucky that you got in when you did," Ofelia scolded while placing a damp cloth on another fairy's head. Since Aria had first gotten signed in in the miniature hospital the rooms were full of sick fairies. Astrel looked out the window and was surprised to see white flakes falling from the sky. It was snowing quite a lot now so the only way you could see the flakes was when they passed one of the few lamps.<p>

"I'm fine!" Aria insisted. Ofelia ignored the girl and shoved a thermometer under Aria's tongue, which cause Aria to gag. She kept making retching noises so Ofelia decided to use the one you stick in the ear instead, much to Astrel's happiness. Hearing the girl vomit three times today was enough and the coughing and gagging just reminded her of that.

"Why are there so many fairies here?" Astrel and Ofelia had come to the silent agreement to ignore all of Aria's protest of well-being. The fairy of hunt felt like laughing at her squabbling in the background but she did her best to ignore it.

"It's late fall and the Holidays are coming. All that chocolate and candy with this weather and late nights, it just isn't healthy. I always tell teachers to give less homework during December, but they never listen," Ofelia mumbled. Astrel smirked, if only she knew that no one did their homework this late in the year anyway. "All these fairies have come down with stomach aches and the stomach flu. There will be lots of puking tonight, I'm afraid to say. I gave another sick fairy in your bed, Aria, dear. I would have sent a teacher to find you but that's when a dozen fairies came in claiming they were ill. I had to wake a few healer fairies for help. I am completely full except for one bed in a small closet room, I kept it just for when you came back." Aria shuddered at the thought of the tight room.

Rubbing her eyes, Astrel offered to help. She was far from sleep with the rotting smell of almost digested food in her nostrils.

"Do you have any medical background? You're a hunting fairy, aren't you? Healing and hunting aren't very similar." Astrel was a little hurt from the lack of support from Ofelia. She didn't want to be there, heck she would prefer to write a test than be there, but she offered anyway.

"My family line has studied to be priests their whole lives and are sons and daughters of Apollo, the god of healing. I've had some training. I could always go get Destinee too, she's a priestess." Astrel's voice was slightly bitter. Ofelia didn't seem to catch on, but Aria elbowed her in the stomach weakly, her strength draining with the sickness. Eventually Ofelia caught on.

"And when you come back could you make sure Stacy is comfortable? Wipe the sweat and vomit off her face to," Ofelia ordered awkwardly. Before leaving to get Destinee, she nodded slowly.

While Astrel was off on her small errand Ofelia had decided to show Aria the room. It was petite and made Aria uncomfortable. There was a bed in the corner, next to the curtain-drawn window, and a small table next to it and in front of a bucket. On the wall there was a cabinet with some average medications, Advil, Grovel, Echinacea, throat lozenges and cloths. There were others things that Aria didn't recognize, as well.

After tidying up Aria and putting a hot water bottle at the feet of the bed, under thick blankets, Ofelia said, "get some rest, deary. You must be tired and we want you to get better. Now don''t get up and in a couple days I'll dismiss you. Don't groan, you would have been fine if you didn't go out in that storm .Ring the bell if you need me, or one of the other fairies." With that, Ofelia left.

* * *

><p>Skylar stirred in her bed. Her face was crunched up in fear. She swatted at the air, but, of course, nothing was there. Not even a lowering spider on his spider web. Twisting and turning in her bed, Skylar cried out quietly, Paige was still asleep in the bed diagonal to Skylar's.<p>

_Bloom looked up to see the Trix walk towards her without gasping for breath, like Bloom was currently doing. She was on her knees gathering as much breath as possible but it was already becoming too late. Sending a wobbly fireball, Bloom collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. The Trix smirked at the unconscious girl proudly. Putting her hand on Bloon's chest, Icy saw a whispering light lift through Bloom's body._

_Suddenly the image changed. Instead of being Bloom and the Trix it was Skylar and four other people. She threw green flames at them, yelling out Colourful Wave. The hazy faces stepped...she recognized those faces. She had dream about them the first night at Alfea. Stepping back in shock, Skylar tripped over her own feet. The four faces came into view and everything started scaring her even more. Ume, Gale and Darna wasn't what terrified her. It was the evil face of the boy. He had a sword pointed at Skylar, threatening her to not try to escape. It was Ray. She threw one last green flame, blocking her vision._

Skylar's body stopped twitching. Breathing calmly now, too. She started dreaming of riding in the fields of Domino. But she still had a green flame licking her finger tips.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it isn't the best, I know. Please tell me what I did right and what I should do to fix it up. REVIEW~<p>

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

The next story is going to be called The Book of Latenius. It will be taking place mostly on Latenius, Juliette's planet.

I would love to give you the summary for it, but it would ruin the surprise I have set up since the beginning of the story. But when you do read it, please keep in mind what I'm about to say:**  
><strong>Even though the summary seems like Juliette will be the most important she won't be having the most face time, every fairy will have around the same. Paige will have a more important role in the next story than in this one.

The Books of Latenius will be more exciting, I think (I've been planning this book for a long time now and I can't wait to start), and each character will become more deep and we will be exploring more of their background and relationships.

For thse who think Helene is so far pointless...I'm sorry for that. She will be an important character in the next book, I'm setting things up.

Sorry for this long speech, thanks for reading!


	30. Christmas

I know it's been a long time, almost three weeks, but this chapter is way longer, more than triple the amount of what I usually write. I don't have an excuse for my lateness, but I am very sorry. Without delay, here is the chapter:

(Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club.)

* * *

><p>December 24th,<br>Domino,

The snowflakes slowly descended the night sky. It wasn't an especially cold night, meaning that despite the late hour, no one was riding carriages home. Snow was rare on Domino so kids ran across the streets, throwing snowballs and creating fortresses and snow families. None of them were dressed for cold winter weather, yet none of them were chilled. With the fire burning deep within their hearts they didn't need snow suits and to look like the abominable snowman or marshmallows to keep them warm. Well, everyone except Skylar. Huddling against her mother's waist and under her arm, Skylar watched her brother and father throw snowballs back and forth, hitting each other from the knees, making them buckle, or at the top of their head, ruinning their gelled back hair.

"Don't they look silly?" Bloom asked. Looking down at her daughter with a kind smile, Bloom squeezed her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't they always?" Skylar began to giggle at her own joke but instead she had to choke down a cough while sneezing at the same time. With a groan she closed her eyes, letting the light weight of snow fall on her eyelashes. Bloom squeezed her daughter's shoulder again.

"My poor girl. I'm sorry you have to be sick on Christmas." When she opened her eyes again she saw her mother smiling down at her. The two began to chuckle under their breath, hiding their mouths with their mittens to block out the sound. "Well, wasn't that a beautiful sermon? I think Rev-"

Suddenly, interrupting his mother, Drake turned around on his heels and threw a snowball straight at his mother. Of course, that's what he claimed when he "accidentally" hit Skylar. As the sick girl wiped the snow from her face and hair before it melted, Bloom scolded her son for being so careless.

"Come on, Bloom. We're just having fun," Sky defended his son. Bloom looked up at her husband, meeting his air force blue eyes. They sent telepathic messages for a few minutes, driving Drake and Skylar to madness. Eventually the two broke eye contact.

"Drake stop teasing your sister. She may not be dying but she is still sick so I would prefer if you didn't soak her with snow. In a few minutes it will be Christmas and when we open gifts I would prefer no one to be puking on the gift wrapping." Bloom put her arm through Skylar's and the two began to walk towards the castle with the same pace. Drake rolled his eyes before dumping a handful of snow on his father, who was not yet prepared to fight back.

Watching the boys run around like, well, like boys, Bloom smiled as she watched them help little kids build their snowman, carrying the head to the top of the mushed up snow. Looking down the road, the Princess and Queen of Domino smiled at their people. Some bowed as they walked by but most just continued to laugh and to build.

"When I became queen I was so scared of what the people thought of me that I would disguise as a commoner from one of the spells Stella taught me. It's been 20 years since I was Annabelle Kiss," Bloom said out of the blue. Skylar stopped walked and turned to her mother, mouth agape.

"Annabelle Kiss? What were you thinking?" she laughed. Bloom joined in with her Skylar.

As the family of two planets walked down the street that led to their home, the Castle of Domino, the loud bell that came from the church farther down the street began to ring all over the town. Many cheers erupted and interrupted the children, including Sky, from their construction. After receiving a kiss from her husband and the streets calming down, everyone going inside to open gifts, Bloom grabbed her daughter's hands and smiled. Letting go of one of Skylar's hands, Bloom reached inside her coat pocket and took out a navy blue velvet box. She handed it to Skylar. With a questioning look, Skylar opened the velvety box. It creaked open and inside their was a beautiful necklace. Gasping at the white glass that hung on the silver chain, Skylar watched the flickering flames that were in the flat glass circle, in amazement.

"Merry Christmas, Skylar." Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked up to face her mother, who was grinning like a fool.

"Oh, mom. It's beautiful," Skylar said.

"Isn't it? It's really fire in there. I put some of my Dragon Flame in there, as soon as it's let out it won't work and even if it's still in their no one can use it so you don't have to worry about anyone taking it from you, but I want you to always have something from me, even after the...events." Tears started to form Bloom's eyes but she was determined to hold them in.

"Oh, mom. I don't want to talk about it tonight. You know I have to do it, right? I don't want to keep hiding my powers and I don't want anyone else in our family to, either."

"I know, honey. I understand. Your father and your brother don't know anything, do they? Well, let's go home now," Bloom added with a weak smile. Going on the tip of her toes, Skylar kissed Bloom's cheek.

As they walked home Skylar leaned against Bloom. Skylar never did thank her mother for the necklace, but Bloom knew as soon as Skylar's face lit up as she opened the box that she appreciated it. Bloom put more than the Dragon Flame in there, she also put some of her love so that Skylar would always feel like she had it.

* * *

><p>December 25th,<br>Parnasion,

"Let me get this straight. The point of this holiday is to wake up early and to open presents?" Astrel starred down at the pink box that was in her arms and resting against her crossed legs with as much confusion written on her face that was in her voice.

"Well, not really. It's really to celebrate Jesus' birthday, though he wasn't really born in December. My family isn't really religious, but we still celebrate Christmas," Aria explained. Sitting up straighter, Astrel listened to Aria.

"This Jesus person, he's important?" Astrel questioned skeptically.

"Christians believe that he was the son of God. What's taking Alamla and Demelza so long? A couple more hours of beauty sleep won't help them that much. I mean, you can hardly tell they're a bunch of kids," Aria grumbled, biting into a candy cane that was watermelon flavoured.

"Which god? And why did your parents buy me gifts? I'm not related to them and they hardly know me. And not just one but multiple!"

"I don't think Christians believe in all your gods, Astrel. I told my parents you would be spending the winter holidays with us so they sent out some people to get you some stuff. My family is pretty rich so they can afford it. Seriously? It's already five o'clock! They should be awake by now. The only way mom and dad are going to wake up is if those two monsters wake up and wake up our parents. I swear, they are plotting against me." Running a hand through her dark brown hair, Aria sighed.

After much debating, Astrel and Aria came to the conclusion to wake Alamla and Demelza up. Obviously they didn't care what the two younger sisters thought of them, it being quarter to six, in the morning. It took much "persuasion" to finally get them awake. After jumping on their bed, shacking them, and finally pouring water on them, Astrel and Aria watched as Alamla and Demelza got up with their hair glued against their forehead.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alamla snarled as she pulled a piece of her hair away from her mouth. Looking over at Aria, Astrel winked at her before snickering, "I think this new hairstyle looks better on you. I now understand your idea of beauty sleep."

Glaring at Astrel was something Alamla and Demelza had become experts at and that's exactly what the young Cortales were doing. "I now understand why your friends with Aria."

"Go wake up mom and dad so we can open gifts and have breakfast." Aria jumped off Almala's bed and pulled Astrel out the door with her. "I swear those two skipped childhood. Come on, let's go find Risa, make sure she's awake."

It didn't take long to track down the nanny. She was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of tea. As the two fairies walked in she greeted them with a smile and a raise of her china cup. "Merry Christmas, girls. How long have you been up this year?"

"One o'clock. Yesterday," Aria replied. She picked up a small truffle after sitting on the table in front of Risa. Risa shook her head with a chuckle.

"You always have loved to sleep." Taking her own bite in a truffle, Risa closed her eyes at the chewy, soft chocolate hit her taste buds. "When will you and your family open your gifts? The maids have been talking about the dread of cleaning up after your sisters. They always leave a mess and they want to get it over with so they can home to their families."

"Those troublesome two keep maids from their families on Christmas? I may not know a lot about this holiday but that's a little harsh. Those little brats," Astrel grumbled.

Waving away her hand, Risa responded, "some of them don't celebrate Christmas and we celebrate Christmas so early at Cortales Manor that by the time they get home their family is just waking up. I'm sure they would appreciate it if they didn't have to stay up all night, but it's best if they look at this positively. Of course, none of them do." After taking another long sip of tea, Risa exhaled a deep breath. "I've never met someone who's made better tea than Mira. That girl has a talent." After eating a few chocolates and ginger snap cookies and chugging a hot chocolate, Aria finally stopped chewing and heard shuffling upstairs. Even though the mansion was multiple floors all the servants were running around the house trying to obey the Young Cortales.

"Listen. They're up!" Aria cheered. She jumped off the table before rushing out of the kitchen while pulling Astrel behind her. Risa slowly walked out of the kitchen behind them.

Yet it still took a while for the entire family to make it to the living room. Gifts were huddling under the Christmas tree and surrounding the branches. Astrel whistled. "That's a lot of gifts. My house wouldn't even fit all those boxes much less the stuff in them."

"I know, we are totally spoiled. The Brats throw fits if they don't get at least ten sets of earrings. They don't even wear half of the earrings they get. But enough about them. I got you something and I want you to open it first. Where is it?" Aria looked around the other bags and boxes. Finally she brought out a long thin box with another smaller one on top. She handed them to Astrel.

"Thanks. I got you something to," Astrel said. She went on the tips of her toes so she could reach a thin and long velvet box. "Let's open them at the same time, then." Unwrapping the big box first, Astrel gasped. She pulled up the long bow, letting her long fingers skim the walnut wood.

"The engravings are in this old language of Parnasion. Not a lot of people know how to read it. But it's basically this love story," Aria explained. "This man named Ashar was poor and he worked as a coffin builder. Always engraving them in the ancient language. He fell in love with the Lady Parna who fell in love with him, but since he was poor and she a lady they couldn't be together. So they ran away together on this planet, creating Parnasion. Ashar was the king so he named the planet after her wife."

"That's so romantic. How in the gods' names does that story fit on this thin wood?" Astrel questioned. She continued to stare up and down the long weapon.

"It's like the Egypt hieroglyphics. We don't write like that anymore, though. Open the other box," Aria instructed. She hunched over Astrel's shoulder and watched her as the white wrapping paper fell to the side.

"Oh my gods. This is incredible," Astrel gasped while holding up one of the thin arrows, her eyes wide.

"Each of the arrows are from a different planet and from their most famous hunter. The birch wood there is from your planet, Fivariia. I don't know who it belong too, though."

"I know who it belongs to. I haven't seen these for years. My grandfather used to use these. Aria, how can I thank you for this?" Light tears glimmered in Astrels' eyes.

Putting on a huge grin, Aria replied, "well if this gift is as awesome as that one then we're even. Now, let's see what it is." Aria lifted the velvety top to show a woven bracelet.

"I know it's not the best gift but it took a long time to get all those ruby's. I hope it fits your wrist," Astrel muttered. She was looking down and talking through her hand.

"It's so pretty." Aria put it on her wrist and it fit perfectly. "Where did you get this?" Astrel blushed even more this time.

"I made it. Not the ruby's, obviously. I did the hemp, though, and put the ruby's in. It's your birthstone. I know your favourite colour is purple so I put amethyst as the middle gem. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Thanks Astrel." Aria launched herself to hug the fairy of the hunt, sending them both toppling backwards.

* * *

><p>December 25,<br>Latenius,

Picking up the silver knife, Juliette cut the bacon before putting it in her mouth elegantly. The table was long and narrow and it was completely full, but none of the plates were empty, there being multiple of each. "Once again, thank you for inviting us to eat breakfast with you, Sire," Juliette said for the hundredth time. She was sitting straight up, but the only she wanted to do at the moment was fall against the china plate and sleep. Leaning over to her mother's ear, she asked, "explain to me why they woke us up at eight o'clock, in the morning, for breakfast."

"Juliette, watch your mouth. It was generous of our king and queen to invite us for breakfast. It's Christmas morning and they want to spend it with the families of the secret protectors. It's a great honour," her mother replied while scooping some of her smashed hash browns. Looking towards her queen, **Mary**, Juliette's mother, said with a smile, "I have never eaten such a meal. Where do you get these hash browns, milady?"

"It is from the planet Earth. It is quite a scrumptious dish, do you like it, Juliette?" the queen asked politely, her fork hanging in mid-air with a piece of ham hanging from it, threatening to fall.

"Very much, thank you." They sat in some more awkward silence, making Juliette feel like there were weights hanging on her shoulders. One of the problems about eating with royalty during a holiday or a special occasions is that the meals last triple the length than when at home, Juliette thought. They must have been eating for just about two hours when the king finally exclaim that they could move to the drawing room. Dragging herself from her comfortable, cushioned chair, Juliette walked out of the dinning room with her black silk dress tickling her knees with the hem. She knew the castle like the back of her hand, but now that she was in the private quarters of the king and queen of Latenius, she was completely and utterly lost. To find her way to the drawing room she actually had to follow the footman instead of following her eternal compass, which caused her to rub her hands together while holding back her mix of shame and anger.

The room was spectacular. As soon as you walked in, your eyes were drawn to the great, crystal chandelier. It had many layers and hung low, but the windows behind it were so big that having the sun lower would make the crystals sparkle. Juliette made her way to the window where there was a long leather sofa. The cushions must have been full of fluff, which only reminded Juliette's need for sleep. Sitting alone, she tried not to eavesdrop on the others talking, but being alone always made her curious of the other conversations she could have joined. Her mother and her queen were talking about travelling and her father and her king talked of business. Typical. Even on a holiday her father was only interested on his company. While Juliette wished that Felix was there with her, a thin body dropped himself on the couch next to Juliette, startling her.

"What's such a pretty girl sitting here all alone for? Oh, don't even attempt to bow." He waved his hand, dismissing Juliette's action.

"Prince Louis, what an honour," Juliette said, lacking her usual grace while talking to higher power.

"If I hear anyone else talk to me like I'm an old man I will put my sword through their stomach like a shish-kabob," he sighed. Rubbing his face with his huge hands, he groaned. "Sorry. I was just at my fiance's and let me tell you, her parents try way to hard to impress me. It's too bad, too. I would have preferred to be apart of the enlightening conversation that took place at breakfast."

"Who would tell you about the most pathetic conversation? Clearly your father was being kind," the fairy of telekinesis said.

"It was actually my mother, but whatever you want to think. Your mom and mine really get along." He picked up his fancy glass and took a sip of the bitter drink. Grimacing at the paint-thinner taste, Louis smacked his lips. "The first sip is always the best.

"Explains why you look liked you just kissed a guy with a beard," Juliette grumbled. "I don't think having a conversation about hash browns and of the planet Sherbert is what we classify under interesting. How could they be friends? They've never talked before."

For a few minutes Louis just stared at Juliette as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, the prince said, "your mom has been coming over for the last couple weeks. Who is this 'we'?"

"Me and my friends. What do you mean?" Juliette asked in disbelief.

"You have friends? Haven't you noticed your mom coming over at tea hour?"

"Yes, I have friends. Can we stop this double conversation now? It's getting annoying," Juliette said with her teeth gritting. She didn't wait to continue, "can we get back to my mom coming here?"

"Why does it bother you so much that your mom comes here to talk to my mom? I think it's great my mom has a trusted friend outside the court. Most of the ladies just try to impress her. Why are you so pissed off, anyway? It's Christmas morning. Would a smile hurt you? I mean, I completely get it if you would spontaneously combust if you did, but most people don't. I'm sure it wouldn't kill you to try."

"What do you think they talk about? Ugh, I sound so paranoid. I'm just mad that the king is letting my brother go to Casidor. The age limit is their for a reason, you can't keep lowering it." Putting her face into her hands, against her knees, Juliette shrieked in them, though it was hardly louder than a squeak.

Looking over at his father cautiously, Louis leaned towards her ear and whispered, "they want to stop the war. They're tired of it and we are running low on money and supplies. At this rate, we might have to surrender. Of course, who knows what they talk about in between." Juliette slapped his chest.

"You are talking about my mother here, and my father in the context. Stop being dirty."

"I'm talking about my parents too. Lighten up, Juliette. Besides your brother, what are you mad at?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just cranky from waking up early," Juliette grumbled.

"It's Christmas and you're upset about waking up early?" Louis didn't believe it.

"It's stupid. Why would I celebrate the birthday of this Jesus guy when, a) he wasn't born in December and b) I don't believe that he was the son of God. "

"If you don't believe in the religious elements, fine, but why would you ruin such a magical day? Christmas is the day where we show our gratitude to everyone around us. Everyone is together as a family, no matter what. Every feeling is pushed aside and we just bond with family and friends. Hatred becomes love, at least for one day. So why would you ruin it with your bitterness?"

After the words sunk in, Juliette put her head against Louis' shoulder. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I bet you didn't know Christmas used to be my favourite holiday? I would look forward to it from December 26 and would always cry once it was over. But when I was around 7 the 'magic' wore off. My grandfather died that day. I was so sad. I thought, if God really exists then why would he let my grandfather die on my favourite day of the year? And now that Felix is going to war it just reminds me of that pain. I'm sorry that I upset you."

"It's okay. But now, let's see a smile. Yeah, that's right. I told you you weren't going to blow up," Louis chuckled. Juliette couldn't help but smack her forehead with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Solaria,<br>December 25th,

"So I'm guessing you two know each other then?" Stella asked awkwardly, rubbing her hands together in discomfort. The atmosphere around them was full of tension. If a dragon could die of fright, it would in this room.

"Yeah, we're in the same dorm," Destinée explained. The look she sent her aunt said, _what is she doing here?_ But before Stella could say anything, Brandon yelled from down the hallway, "dinner is ready. Come on Paige. I'll show you the way." The fairy of paint took the chance to escape. Destinée started following her uncle and Paige, but was pulled aside by Stella.

"I'm sorry, Destinée. I thought you realized that she was coming tonight," Stella apologized.

"I thought that you knew we were going to invite the girl I support in by sending them to Alfea. We do that every year."

"I know, but why Paige?" Clearly her aunt didn't understand what was going on.

"I told you the day you headed off to school, Paige is that student." The impact of Stella's words hit Destinée like bricks.

"I guess I for- wait. Paige is poor? I never reali- are you sure, Aunt Stella?"

"I'm sorry, Dahling. It's true. Her story is sadder than the other girls, too. Paige and her adopted parents live in a car. Oh, silly me. I never said anything. I'll let her tell you the rest," Stella than trotted after her husband, her strapless, yellow dress trailing behind her. After starring at the empty hall for a few moments, Destinée led her way to the dinning room.

Like every year, the Queen and Prince* of Solaria served turkey for Christmas dinner. Paige was surprised at how elegantly her parents were eating. They hardly had enough money for food, much less something as good as turkey. At Alfea Paige had quite decent meals, but her parents were still stuck with the lumpy soups she had choked down before attending the school. Paige sat next to her parents, Sara and Emmett, close to Prince Brandon's end of the table. Next to Sara and Brandon was Kaycee, the Princess of Solaria. Destinée was next to her twin, who was next to her parents. There were also two other girls, the ones that still attended Alfea, the students Stella supported. They just sat still without speaking a word, shyly shovelling the turkey and stuffing into their mouth, copying Paige's exact movements.

Throughout the meal, Stella and Brandon sent telepathic messages. Destinee nudged Desirae, making her twin as curious as her. "What do you think they're saying?" Destinée asked in her ear. Looking up from her plate, Desirae shrugged.

"I don't know." Her voice was muffled from the potatoes in her mouth. "Do you remember dinner last year being this awkward? So do you know this Paige girl? You two are at the same school."

"It was definitely not this bad," Destinée agreed. " Paige is one of my dorm mates. She's pretty awesome. This shyness, though, is real enough. She's really quiet when you meet her, though she's always nice. Heart of gold, that girl. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She does sound nice, I guess," Desirae giggled. "By the way, what do you of the sermon this morning?"

"It was pretty interesting. It's too bad I couldn't help him write it this year. It was good practice, of course as a priestess I focus more on funerals or baptisms. I guess it's because I'm the fairy of life and death. On a more greedy note, what was your favourite gift you got today?"

Nodding her head with fake seriousness, Desirae said, "oh, just being with my family and being loved." Since Destinée was drinking her champagne she had to choke it down before she did her own spit take.

"Who paid you to say that?" Destinée kept coughing, which got her families attention. Paige met her eyes. It looked like she was saying, _are you okay. _Destinée nodded her head, even though her eyes were still leaking.

"What are you girls talking about?" Rei asked. Even though she sounded serious a smile played at her lips.

"Oh, just about the sermon from this morning, obviously!" Destinée explained with a twinkle in her eye. Shacking her head, Rei chuckled at her daughter. But before she could respond, she hunched foreword like she was just punched in the stomach.

"Honey, are you alright?" Darien asked his wife. He put a hand on her shoulder, as he did so, he noticed what was the problem. "Stella, can you call the mid wives and some nurses? Come on, Rei." As Darien helped Rei up and Stella chewed on another piece of turkey, she said, "what's wrong?" She rang the bell and when a footman came over she whispered the orders in his ear.

"Her water just broke."

Destinée paced outside the wooden door. She heard shrieks coming from her mother and hushing sounds from her dad. Every howl sent shivers up her back and Desirae kept jumping from her spot of the couch outside the room. "This is taking too long. They should at least tell us if she's okay.

"Calm down, Destinée. I got only the best nurse maids for your mother. They would let you help, but seeing how rattled you are I told them not to," Stella said.

"I'm a priestess and a fairy of life, I think I can help deliver a baby," she all but shouted.

"Your aunt is right," Paige said. She came up from behind and hooked her arm through Destinée's. "You are also a fairy of death, don't think I didn't notice you mention that. Paige dragged the worried fairy onto the couch next to Desirae, where they waited for a few hours.

It didn't take long for the girls and Brandon to figure out that something was wrong. It was close to midnight, only a few minutes left, when they heard cries. Before they got to excited, they realized that they soft and quiet. Not the screeching of a new born. Taking this as a bad sign, they ran into the room to find Rei weeping over a small, unmoving body. Darien tried to look strong, squeezing his wife's hand. Lite tears still trickled down his face.

"I'm sorry, the baby died as soon as we got it out. There was nothing we could have done," one of the nurses said. Everything seemed to slow down. Destinée felt her heart stop, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Destinée. I'm sorry," Paige muttered. She hid in the doorway with the two other students. But suddenly she got a great idea. "Oh my god. Destine, you're the fairy of life and death! You can probably revive her!" Shocked by her words, Destinée stuttered, "b-but I've never done anything like that before. I don't know if I have any healing magic at all."

"You have to try. She's already dead, what's going to happen if it goes wrong?" Paige retorted. Destinée sighed and slowly walked towards her mother. Before putting her hands on the newborn, she waited for her mothers approval. Rei nodded her head. Closing her eyes in concentration, it took Destinée a while to get in the state of mind. Eventually her hands glowed, white mist started coming out of her mouth and her eyes exploded with lilac purple.

A new cry erupted in the room.

"Oh Rebecca, what a beautiful baby. Thank you, Destinée," her mother cried.

Walking towards Destinée hesitantly, Paige eventually sat next to her on the stone bench that was hiding out in the maze. "Good job today, Destinée. You should be proud," Paige whispered.

"Thanks for your help. I don't know what I could do to thank you. My little sister would be dead if you didn't tell me what to do," Destinée responded. Paige blushed.

"I didn't do anything, not really. And it's not like you were hard to persuade. I'm glad Rebecca is better. Though I have a favour to ask in return. Well two, actually."

"What is it? You can tell me?" Saying Destinée was curious is an understatement.

"Well, first off, don't tell anybody why I was here. I don't want anyone to know," Paige muttered, her shyness returning quickly.

"No one knows? Not even Skylar?" Paige shook her head. "Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone. What's your second favour?"

"This one is a little weirder. I understand if you break it later on and you did already promised me something else."

"Paige, you helped save Rebecca. Two favours is hardly enough," Destinée said kindly. Now she was going to be the new cat **.

"When it's all over, don't hate me." But before Destinée could reply, Paige had already run off.

"I-I promise."

* * *

><p>*I think I explained this before, but if the heir of the throne is female she will be Queen and her husband a prince. The king will have more power than the queen, they do this so she will be the leader, instead of her husband.<p>

**You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

**Important!**

**THE BOOK COVER ARE THE SIX FAIRIES. It was drawn by Odetterette24, or Mute-Gramophone on Devianart. Check out her devianart account to check out a bigger version of the photo, to get more info on the characters and how they were drawn, and to see Xavier!  
><strong>

**Order of characters:**(first row- left to right)** Skylar: Fairy of Colourful Flame, Desintée: Fairy of Life and Death, Paige: Fairy of Art (second row- left to right), Juliette: Fairy of Telekinesis, Astrel: Fiary of Hunt, Aria: Fairy of Love and Hate.  
><strong>

Personally, I like Skylar's part the best. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Please **review** and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it! I will do my best to update soon, though you can count on it being this week. I will try my best to write the two remaining chapters by the time I get to school, which is next week.


	31. Cutting the Edges

Hi everyone! I hope everyone is having a great school year and in the system. I'm sorry that it's been a long time since the last update, but I have also started school and have been extremely busy with school work. I don't have all day to write anymore. I know I shouldn't give excuses so I still apologize. Don't worry, Anonymous245294, I won't forget to update.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, obviously.

* * *

><p>Blood trickled down her arm. The cut was deep and long, extending from her shoulder to her forearm. Skylar gasped for breath as the ice crystals continued to skim all her body parts, forehead to stomach. After chocking the fresh wound with her right hand, blood leaking through the creases in her fingers, she stood up taller than she was. Putting her injured arm up with her hand still applying pressure, Skylar yelled, "MAGIC WINX!" A light bubble gum pink mist started to surrounding the fairy. Skylar sighed as the magic flowed through her veins. It made her feel heavenly and alive. Like a goddess. Wind wiped around her friends and enemies. Destinée had to hold down her short, blue tennis skirt before she followed Skylar's lead of the transformation.<p>

Eventually all the six fairies were enveloped in a flush of fog and sparkles. Transforming was like a drug, Astrel thought. Every time the power of the Moon and Artemis enclosed her in an embrace, Astrel felt above everything and as soon as the transformation was complete she craved to be in her arms again. Of course, that's what she assumed it was like.

Almost immediately after a pink, sparkling romper hugged Skylar's skin, she gathered as much power as she could and threw it towards Ray.

Bitter thoughts crept in Skylar's mind. The traitor. The bloody traitor. How could he? How could he work against them? His friends. They were his friends! Or so she thought... A familiar yell broke her anger and brought her back to love, even if it was only for a moment.

"Skylar! What do you think you're doing?" Ashton yelled, utterly shocked. Gritting her teeth together, Skylar put on her best fake, innocent smile.

"Sorry, it just slipped," she responded sweetly, but not without glaring at the traitor. With her arms badly injured, Skylar's aim was off and her attacks weren't as powerful as she originally thought. Ray took out his long, single handed sword. It gleamed against the already setting sun, blinding Skylar temporarily. The rainbow coloured ball of flame that Skylar launched against Ray crashed into his blade. Her bright blue eyes widened as the soft clinking sound echoed quietly across the already battered courtyard before disappearing completely. It didn't even scratch his sword. Ray didn't even squint or blink. How was this possible?

Knowing Ray, he would have sworn or warned Skylar, but he just stared at her with a smirk rising his crooked face. The sight made her jump back slightly, but right as her foot hit the ground a black strike surrounded by lightning hit her ankle, making her fall on her butt. Shivers were sent up her spine as soon as she landed.

"Skylar, are you okay?" Destinée yelled over all the spell casting and of malfunctioning magic crashing into the already toppling over walls in the circle courtyard. "Demons begone!" Ume twitched in the air, like one of Astrel's seizures, but she stopped with a grin plastered on her face, reaching ear to ear.

"Is that the best you can do?" she cooed. She stuck her hand out and soon after ice crystals started to shoot out of her palm. With a gasp, Destinée started to dodge them as she reached for a small dagger on an invisible belt that formed around her ruffled skirt. After getting a proper hold on the dagger she tossed it towards the ice witch. "I don't have time to deal with someone as pathetic as you. Just die already! It's going to happen anyway."

"Ceble." As soon as the words were said an arrow flew towards Ume. It pierced her hand and continued through. The arrow was now splattered in blood as it hit the stone wall.

"Thanks Astrel, good hit," Destinée panted. The fairy of hunt did a thumbs up before going to pay attention to protecting Aria.

Ume grabbed her hand and let out a piercing screech. "Damn you!" Blood spilled through the creases in her fingers, staining her dark blue jumpsuit. "This is going to be so hard to get out," she moaned. "Might as well cover it in your blood while I'm at it, no need to work hard for a little mark." Taking out her other hand she yelled, "flash steps!" A long icicle formed from the white jewelled hilt that had appeared in her hand. She flew towards Destinée and started swinging it in her blind rage. Jumping back, Destinée reached behind her and as she brought her hands back each was holding a sword, the hilt encrusted with rubies and sapphires. The two continued to fight. Ume was surprisingly good considering her right hand was bleeding through the small whole the arrow escaped through. "Impressed?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Destinée snorted, which only caused a malevolent smile to creep up her cheeks.

On the other side of the coliseum, Gale was fighting off Juliette, Astrel and Aria. Aria's pink winter coat was now ripped and feathers flew out with the bitter wind that was sent from Mother Nature and the mini hurricanes Gale had so "elegantly" let loose. The fairy of hunt stood close to Aria with Chinook at her side, letting her unlimited amount of arrows twirl in the wind. With the fierce winds the arrows wobbled in the air. Juliette put her fingers to her temple and with her eyes closed, controlled the arrows to straighten and plunge through Gale's peach skin. Of course, with her battle axe out, Gale split all the wooden arrows in half.

"Even with three fairies against me I can still defeat you. You haven't even made a scratch. You girls really are pathetic," Gale crackled.

"When are the rest of those bloody specialists coming? I texted Nicolas at least half an hour ago!" Aria hissed, hugging herself.

"Oh, are you cold? Well let me warm you up- with your blood. Thunder clap!" The axe disappeared and was replaced with a thunder rod. She tossed it towards Aria and Astrel and in another quick throw five more were attracted to them like a magnet. With a gasp, Astrel muttered, "archer's shield." As a reflex the two fairies covered their heads, but thankfully an arrow from Astrel's quiver turned into a shield.

"Why do you keep attacking us?" Aria asked from behind the shield.

"You mean you don't know? Get a hold of this, Darna, they have no idea that we're here to take Skylar's power. Of course, don't take this the wrong way, it's nothing personal, if we have to kill you we won't hesitate," Gale laughed, it was high pitched and Aria would have preferred fingers against the chalkboard. "We are the Ancestors, children of the Trix. We will succeed were our mothers and grandmothers failed. We will steal her power and every other powerful magic until we can defeat the Company of Light and take our rightful place as rulers of all the dimensions, galaxies and worlds. You understand now?"

"Rightful place? Who the hell do you think you are?" Juliette asked as she looked around for objects to control.

This caused the witch to smile. "I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise. We'll let the Company of Light tell you in Hell, because we will control the underworld, once they die as well. Even if we don't kill you now be sure that you will die soon. It's a favour, really. We are going to suck all the good out of everything. But enough about that. Voltage slam!" Thunder roared in the sky as lightning crashed towards Aria and Astrel, leaving them unconscious. "Now to deal with you. Electric booty kick." Now Juliette was hit with lightning. Juliette fell from the sky and once landed she was coughing dust and rubble from her mouth in a small crate she created.

Watching everyone fight was hard. Paige wanted so much to be in the battle. To protect her friends. But she knew she couldn't. She had to watch Darna dig her claws into Skylar's stomach, just like she asked, because she only had one shot to do this. Paige looked at the only entrance to the coliseum, watching for the rest of the specialists. Hopefully they would make it soon, scare the witches away, and she wouldn't have to start living her life full of guilt. But more so, Paige wished they would never come so they didn't have to see Skylar's limp body.

"Speak of the devil," Paige mumbled. There they were, dressed in their tights and capes.

"Skylar!" Drake and Travis yelled in unison. Ignoring everything else, the two ran towards Skylar and Darna.

"They aren't going to make it, Darna is too close to getting the flame," Paige muttered once again, her eyes following the boys. Paige closed her eyes. She was right. As she opened them she saw Skylar on the ground, just gasping for breath, and a small, circular pink light floated upwards towards Darna.

"Now, Paige," Skylar said, her voice hardly audible.

Dropping herself from the sky, Paige took a scroll from her waistband and began to chant. The words weren't in any language they knew. It was a quick read spell and as she finished, Paige lifted up her hand and a dagger flew towards Skylar.

Skylar sighed calmly and closed her beautiful eyes, for what was supposed to be the last time. But the knife didn't dig into her heart like it was supposed to, yet she still felt blood dribble against her cheek. Opening an eye, she yelped. Travis was in front of her. Knife in heart. She shook her head and continuously repeated, "no, no, NO!" She pulled his face to hers and let her lips touch his already cold ones. Tears entered the sad kiss and Skylar could feel the salt against her lips and tongue. Paige's eyes stung but she read the spell again and let the dagger slip out of her palm. It was so hard, so hard to look away from the dagger plunging through her best friend's delicate skin.

The entire court became quiet as Skylar's breath hitched. As if the stones walls blocked out all the noise from the outside world. Drake had now stopped moving. Tears threatened to fall his eyes, but he decided to fight them subconsciously. Every other part of him didn't know how to react. She couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Astrel picked herself up and started dragging her exhausted body towards them. Thank the gods that she was awake before everything happened. With her knowledge, Astrel knew what was going to happen next. The Makers had told their apprentices and the Apprentices had told her.

The birds started to chirp and the wind carried out some remaining snowflakes that the Spring fairies hadn't taken care of yet. With everything coming the shock started to leave with the Chinook*.

"Skylar!" Drake yelled a little too late. Anger rushed over Drake. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath in a quick motion and starting charging towards Paige. The weapon gleamed with the sunset, matching the orange jewel that tied Drake's cape together. Drake felt the weight of breaking skin. Fresh blood splashed the blade.

* * *

><p>Hmmm...that's a cliffy, huh? Sorry about that. I will try to update soon, considering how I already have half of the next chapter already written. I started writing the other chapter before this one. I am actually quite proud of this chapter. I hope you all liked it and had a great time reading. So heads up for the next and last chapter! It's so exciting!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!  
>*Chinook in this case is not the lioness. Chinook actually means "A warm dry wind that blows down the east side of the Rocky Mountains at the end of winter."<p> 


	32. With the Changing Winds

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Can you believe it! Ancestors is finally done! How exciting!

I apologize for the slow update, I was so busy last week, but anyway. I promise to do my best and update better for the next story, The Book of Latenius.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. This story is fanmade by Gloxinia and it was my(her) idea from the start.

I am actually really proud of this chapter, so please ENJOY!

* * *

><p>The excruciating pain only made her sure of one thing. She knew she wasn't dying. Death was peaceful and calm. It didn't hurt. Especially from a blow like this one. Chinook told her so. Watching herself pull the blade from her chest with a gasp, Astrel's eyes watered as the metallic smell hit her system.<p>

When she went hunting the sent and look of the red liquid never fazed her. Not even in the slightest. But there wasn't anything normal about this situation. It wasn't animal's blood. Not even her friends. It was hers.

Astrel felt sick, but she swallowed the vomit. She didn't want to show weakness, not now.

Drake didn't know what to say. Anger rushed from his emotions. Now nothing but shock was shown on his handsome features. "Astrel-" he couldn't even complete his sentence.

"It-it's o," Astrel stomped her right foot, causing her to stumble. "It's okay." Pain returned to Astrel's face as soon as she gurgled the incoherent words. Blood dribbled down her full lips, causing the already red lips to pop against her pale skin. After wiping it away clumsily, Astrel looked down to her chest where the wound gushed with goo. "I didn't notice it was so close to my heart." She swallowed a large amount of her blood as it started to exit her mouth, which made her gag, before continuing, "Chinook you were wrong...I thought I wasn't dying because of the pain, but I am. I-I guess bad people die painfully.

Chinook pawed at her nose, like watching Astrel die was going to make sneeze. As Astrel talked to her pet, everyone else starred at the dying female. As if watching blood trickle down Astrel's arm as she clutched her chest mesmerized them. She looked like a vampire just attacked her.

"We didn't succeed! Damn it! That pixie died before we could get the Dragon Flame," Darna swore. She floated next to her cousins, above Skylar's dead body.

"Should we keep fighting them? They are all weak now. Two dead friends and a dying one, with them completely heart broken we could take them easily," Gayle growled. Her axe handle glimmered orange with the lowering sun and sunset.

"No, they don't have anything we want anymore. The teachers will be here soon and we don't want them to capture us when we are so close to graduating Cloud Tower. Unless they see us doing this they can't expel us. Stupid rule, but it works to our advantage. Besides, killing them now wouldn't be fun. We did enough damage to last until we get a new power then we can and will finish them off." Darna watched as the fairies cried and their knees buckled. The sight made the witches smile. "Now get Ray. He has failed us and now one of the pixies knows who he is. Paige is a danger to our project. We must study and then eliminate her. Ume, get him. Now. He must be punished for his insolence." The smile on the witch of dark ice's face grew to a crackling grin.

"My pleasure. Ice crystals!" The ice flew towards Ray, grabbing his attention.

"You have failed us one too many times. We shall punish you for your failure." Rolling his eyes, Ray said nonchalantly, "looking forward to that."

By now they had gathered the attention of the fairies and specialists.

"Ray, how could you lie to us?" Ashton and Drake said in unison, though not in the same words. The question made Ray sneer.

"Lie to you? I never lied to you. I never pretended to be your friend. You just assumed I was. Out of everyone, I lied the least, especially to you, Drake. Your sister didn't just die because of her power. She arranged this. But it was more than that too. Paige knows why and so does your little stalker. It's time you stopped believing everything you see and hear and that you saw the big picture. Now, I need to go before my sister and cousins get mad. Don't try to stop or follow us. Astrel is going to die in a few minutes, if not sooner. Spend that time with her. Oh, and thanks for the interesting year." As soon as the words were said the witches swooped down to catch him and they disappeared.

"He's right. I will die soon." The sudden voice of the dying girl broke everyone's thoughts. "It hurts to talk, even more so without stumbling. So puh-please listen carefully. Before I die...I want...Drake, you helped me and now I want to help you." Tears ran down Astrel's cheek, but she straighten herself as much as she could. She held her ground, arms up and face stricken. The realization of what happened brought the anger back to Drake.

"What are you talking about? I never helped you. Now get out of my way!" He aimed his already bloody sword at Astrel. Deep down, Drake's words shocked her, but she did her best to not show her pain. She kept his eyes no matter how many times he tried to look away.

"You helped me be someone that I didn't regret. That day I got my Winx, I was going to do something I'd regret forever. I didn't know it at the time, I thought I was just going to hurt her like she hurt me. But I now realize I was going to kill her! I was so blinded in my rage, I was mad at her about everything that keeping myself calm wasn't possible. Killing her would have been the worst thing I've ever done."

"You hate your mother."

"Killing someone is still murder!" Astrel yelled. From the pressure of speaking the words, blood rushed down her stomach, staining her golden dress. She grabbed her chest and grimaced at the pain. The sudden anger in her voice made Drake take a step back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Astrel continued on, "I may hate my mother but that doesn't change the crime of taking a life. I haven't spoken to my mother in three months. I haven't forgiven her but I'm starting to heal. I won't feel the same anger ever again. Because of you." The fairy took a deep breath as she grasped her chest, right next to the wound. Blood continued to leak through her dress, but she did her best to ignore the agony. "You need to start your healing process now. Skylar and Travis are dead. You can't do anything for them anymore. Killing Paige won't make you feel better. You _will_ regret it."

Taking another thick breath, Astrel dragged herself closer to Drake slowly, step by step, a trail of blood left behind her, until she stopped at the edge of his orange sword tip. Now there was a puddle growing at her feet. She let go of her top, leaving it wrinkled together and slightly folded where it was ripped through. Her hands were now up in defense, her eyes glazed with fresh tears.

"I am not you. I don't feel bad about taking the life of a murderer." Drake gritted his teeth.

"Then Janice was wrong. You aren't a special someone. Your a beast! But that will only help me hurt you with no restraint. I will only tell you once. Step away from Paige." The voice of the dying girl was surprisingly strict and confident, like the day or month before.

"Astrel you are dying. You can't fight me. Step away and live a little longer. Let me do this."

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill Paige." Astrel placed an arrow in her new bow with her wobbly fingers, but before she could shoot, Paige ran in front of them.

"Astrel! You can't kill Drake. He has every right to be mad at me," Paige said, though tears escaped her innocent, sparkling blue eyes.

Ignoring her, Astrel said at a sickening quiet voice, "Aria."

Her throat was now dry and hoarse. The Winx-less fairy started charging towards Paige and once she reached her, she gathered Paige in her arms and pulled her to the ground. When the arrow was launched it hit Drake in the shoulder. Letting another one fly, Astrel collapsed to her knees. With two arrows in his shoulders, blood trickled down his arm.

"Sorry Drake. You won't die, but you also can't hurt anyone for a while. As soon as you read the letter you will understand," Astrel moaned. It was becoming too much...she couldn't last much longer. But...she had to fight.

Paige's eyes went wide. "H-how did you know about the letter?"

"A hunter of Artemis is always...quieter than a...a mouse. We have e-ears of an elephant and ey-es of an owl. We know everything. Before I di- breathe my final breath, you must listen to me." A hush grew over the already quiet crowd. Only the echo of teachers' shoes echoed in the courtyard.

"What's going- oh dear lords," Griselda gasped. Now only the harsh breathing coming through Astrel's blood splattered mouth was heard.

"Puh-lease apologies... to Mir-elle that I can't come attend her wedding. I did want to m-meet Alistair. She wil-l understand that I...am there in spirit. Aria, pl-ease take care of my Chinook. You two were my close...friends. I love you both. I promise Dit...o won't be *cough* Destinée, Juliette, you...two were so nice. Thank...s for being such great friends. Paige, I forgive you and I...will never hate you. Don't let this day...haunt you. Do...not stay hidden too long, Miss Toooo-" Astrel slurred. With her arms already shaking uncontrollably, they crumbled to the concrete ground, her body following. Hoarse gasps filled the courtyard, but shifting her head, Astrel looked up at them.

"I still have a few seconds." Her laugh rung around, like chimes on a windy day. "Thank...you all for a great...year. You do-not know this, this has been the best year." Blood gurgled across the drying blood on her lips. "I wasn't suppose to die today, b-be prepared. This is the start of *cough* Destinée, don't try to... *cough* resurrect us. It is too late to...save yourself. It would be so rude to heal the unhealthful. I hope to see you before I-I pass on. Drake, you should know that I loved you ever since I got my Winx." Tears stained her cheeks, but her eyes were now dry. She broke eye contact with Drake. Looking up at the sky, she said, "it doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe I am a good per-" Her words were cut short as her final breath was stolen by the chinook. No one could look at the smile dancing on her round face.

* * *

><p>"Three grave stones, each for a friend. All died January 9th. And judging by the smell of their blood, within minutes of each other. How...intoxicating." The moaning laughter sickened them. The speaker floated around them, grabbing at the girls, and only laughing more when they tried to swat the unseen away.<p>

"Get the hell away from us," Aria yelled. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists. "Didn't you hear me the first time! Go away and never come back!" The yelling only made the ghosts chuckle louder. Giving up, Aria wrapped her arms around her thin body and sighed. "They're so disrespectful. God, I hate this place."

"It sure is gloomy," Juliette agreed. "The spirits that haunt this planet don't see very many people, much less girls. There is only a couple workers that come here. After burying the dead, they leave until the next batch come. Then they do it again. Isn't that right, Destinée?"

"Yes." Her throat was dry, so it crackled as she spoke. She coughed before she continued, "this planet, Anadith, which means after death, is the world of the dead and funerals. After the person is buried here they go to whatever happens after life, so they say. That's why everyone buries half the body here, even the atheist or nonspiritual, and then the other half on their home planet for the proper funeral. There once was a time when funerals occurred on this planet, but that was a long time ago. It got too dark here. The planet expands with the more deaths. The ghosts that haunt this planet are harmless, they just lost there way since they claim they died to "early". Once they get over the pain and anguish of dying young they will pass on."

"Just like Astrel." The impact almost knocked them down.

"Oh lala, that was the last one to die. Did you loooooooooove her, lover boy?" The ghosts howled with laughter once again.

Drake ignored the ghosts. "Do you think she will haunt this place with these perverts?"

"Don't be afraid, boy, we'll take good care of her."

"I don't know Drake," Destinée continued, ignoring the ghosts along with the others. "I don't think she will. She was smiling when she died. And Skylar planned her death, right? She'll pass on and Travis will follow her. He died protecting her and would go anywhere to be with her. Like Romeo and Juliet, more or less."

"It's a good thing we can't bare children...it's far more plea-" In a swift movement, Drake lifted up his good arm and closed his hand into a fist.

"Shut up, or I swear I'll make your life after death a living hell," he growled. Ashton walked over to his best friend calmly and slowly. He put a hand on Drake's hand and sighed, "Drake, let him go. He isn't worth it."

Paige stayed in the back, her face almost as pale and haunting as the unseen ghosts. She stared down at Skylar's grave as the others bickered with the dead. No tears escaped her eyes tonight. There were none left to shed. She didn't really know what else was going on at the moment, other than feeling like an outcast. Riff walked over to her hesitantly, his hands in his dark blue jeans. "Hey Paige," he started. The girl looked up shyly. She saw him bite his lip.

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet and hardly audible.

"I just thought you should know, I think what you did was really brave. Killing someone can be tough, especially for the first time. We all read what Skylar left behind. We know how many times Skylar begged you to do it. So don't beat yourself about it, k?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Not really, only monsters. So maybe I don't know how you feel, none of us do, but that doesn't mean you should hide from us forever. I think you should try to continue on like nothing happened. It's the best thing to do at this point. I remember the first time Xavier killed something, he cried for a week," Riff laughed, completely ruining the moment. Paige clenched her first. Turning at the sound of his name, Xavier said, "if I remember correctly, you were the one who cried after killing a troll and it was for almost two weeks."

Riff laughed even louder now. His hand flew to the back of his head as it was leaning back. "I don't think so, buddy. I would never be so babyish." Xavier snorted impolitely, then pushed his square framed glasses up his nose.

The ghost that had gotten on Drake's last nerve, flew towards them; at least, they felt a light gust of wind. "When are you nine going to leave?" he moaned, clearly annoyed at the intruders. How dare they come here and threaten him? And how did that boy even see him?

"He's right, when are we leaving? The funeral ended over an hour and a half ago," Nicolas stated.

"I guess we can go whenever," Drake said. Though everyone craved to be out of this forsaken world, no made a motion to go. They didn't want to be rude being so eager, but what no one knew was that they all shared the same wish.

Pulling on his black v-neck, Riff started walking to where there Owl was kept. "At this rate, no one is going to leave. We can't leave without each other so we might as well all agree to leave now." He started to walk to the ship, but Paige grabbed his wrist, her long nails digging deep into his flesh, almost drawing blood. She looked up at him, her usual blue eyes flashing blood red. Meeting his eyes, she said, "you don't know what I'm going through, so don't tell me it's okay and don't you dare tell me to move on." The specialist stared down at the fairy, surprised by her anger and dark aura that even he could read, before shrugging his hand away and continuing his journey to the Owl.

Not really knowing what happened, the rest of the group walked past Paige, who had her fist clenched. After a few minutes alone, to swallow her pain...no, her agony, the fairy of art took a step towards Skylar's grave stone. She let her finger tips lightly brush the marble before pulling her hand away. _"I have no right,"_ Paige cursed at herself, before she turned sharply on her heels and marched towards the ship.

* * *

><p>"Drake, what are these X's on your calendar?" Aria asked as she scrolled up and down Drake's phone. The boy groaned before snatching it back. "Come on, you can tell me. Wait...they aren't dates, are they? That's pretty shallow-"<p>

"They aren't dates, Aria," Drake sneered. Waving her hands up in alarm, Aria quickly tried to explain herself, "I was just teasing. No need to get so pissed. I won't judge. Heck, you don't even need to tell me if they are dates or not. It's none of my business."

"They aren't dates," Drake repeated, though he wasn't really paying attention, too busy staring at his background of his sister as a newborn. "I'm going to their funerals. That's what the X's are."

Aria immediately jumped up from her ball form on the bench. "Woah, Drake. I thought the point of going to Anadith was to pay our respects but not need to go to the other funerals. It's just...too much to handle."

"Skylar is my sister, Travis is my best friend, and Astrel..." he couldn't finish. He looked up from his phone. "Did...Astrel ever tell you that she," he gulped before continuing, "that she loved me?"

Calmly sitting back, Aria bit her thumb's nail. "I don't think she told anyone, not Artemis or Chinook. She kept it to herself. But I noticed it. She isn't very good at hiding, well, anything. Drake, I know this is personal, but did you ever love Astrel? Even just a crush?"

Drake looked back down at his phone and after a few minutes of searching his phone's gallery, he replied, "it doesn't matter anymore."

Nodding her head, Aria pulled her knees up and placed her chin on them once again. She sighed before looking over at Drake and smiling. Drake didn't notice, too busy looking down at a photo of a certain white-haired girl. Aria noticed this reaction, causing her to giggle despite the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Even a little while after the ship left, she remained hidden. "Mistress, you may come out now. They are long gone," the same ghost as before said.

"Silent, Sebastian. You do not command us," she snapped. Grabbing her forehead, she placed her other hand against one of the graves, gaining her balance.

"Don't mind her Sebastian, she just needs to sleep more," a new girl said. She bounced next to the other girl, making her ginger curls dance against her rosy cheeks.

"The Makers are restless. You have done your job well, you shall be rewarded. But before we do help you, tell us, what did you think of Drake?" the first girl asked.

Sebastian hesitated before speaking. Rubbing his hands together, he said, "it was like he could see me. I did what you wanted, I got them angry, but when he grabbed my throat I thought I was going to die...again."

"That's interesting. Are you sure it wasn't just a lucky guess?"

"I-I don't think so. It was as if he could see me. He also grabbed me...how is that possible? I'm a ghost," Sebastian stuttered.

"Perhaps he has a special ability to see ghost. There are some born with that ability. I cannot explain how he actually managed to touch you, though," the first girl replied. "Sweetie, you're taking notes, right?"

"Bien oui," she second girl cheered, putting a thumbs up in the tall girl's face.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You were quite helpful. And as we promised, take out the sticker, sweets."

"Right on!" The ginger took out a small sticker, it was a circle with flowers and swirls in a navy blue ink.

"Sebastian, are you sure you want to do this? We can't tell you were you will end up. The secret must remain with the Makers and Apprentices. You understand this risk?"

"Yes. Thank you, Apprentices. I have dreamt of leaving this place for centuries; yet, I have never been able to leave. Before you help me pass on, may I ask why the Makers are so intrigue in that group?"

"Tell me, Sebastian, are you part of the Sendero Circle?"

"N-no..."

"Then it is classified information. Continue the ceremony, now."

The short girl nodded her head in obedience and continued. Placing the sticker against Sebastian's forehead, she said, "let the rivers flow and let you pass, let the flowers bloom in the grass. The water freezes, the glaciers leak. You shall continue life beyond the world. Let the Makers bless you and deem you fit, for you shall never see the world of death, or come back even if you wish. Apprentices, dejen en paz."

A light surrounded Sebastian as soon as the short girl removed her long index finger from his forehead. Suddenly a gust of wind erupted from the planet, blowing back the ginger curls and the beaded hair of the other.

"I hope that was all worth it, I'm beat," the second huffed.

"I think the Makers will be happy with the information we have for them. The Sirens and Makers do not know this yet, but there will be a great change in the coming months. Perhaps the rule of Ata'i will for once and for all be over."

"You shouldn't say things like that out loud, what if they heard you? I don't think I could survive not having you around. A different partner, a different team...just shut up and keep your thoughts quiet until we can leave their realm."

"Fine, just for you, though." The ginger smiled up at her companion, who she had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you...think the Sirens will be okay?"

"I think so. They still have some time before everything loses terms. Hmm...we shouldn't speak their name out loud too much, those four remaining girls haven't decided their names yet, and we would hate it if they thought the name was already taken."

"They will never hear us, they are off, going back home or to Alfea. Personally, I really like their name. I think it really suits them."

"They just have no idea how much it suits them," the first girl replied. She pushed her auburn hair behind her ear before smiling down at the ginger. "Aria, Juliette, Destinée, and Paige will be just fine, don't worry about the Sirens just yet. We will do plenty of that in the future."

* * *

><p>Sniff...it's done. Ancestors is officially done. Crazy!<p>

I would like to thank **everyone** who helped with this story, even those who just submitted characters and never even glanced at this story. Without all my wonderful and loyal readers I could never have done this. I truly owe you all. As a small gift, not nearly as great as you deserve, I have given you a cliffhanger and two other stories, making this a TRILOGY! Cool, right? I will post one more chapter, which will actually only be an authors note, telling you all when the next story is up. I will be asking for more OC's, but old ones will be in it as well and I have a small section for you to fill out for your character. Feel free to give me more characters as well. I love you all for your dedication! Thank you ALL,

Gloxinia  
>Remember, Elephants will one day rule our world.<p> 


	33. The Book of Latenius is now up

Hey, hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! As I said, I'm letting you all know that the sequel to Ancestors is up. It's called The Makers Archives II: The Book of Latenius. I would love it if you all went to read it, I really would. I would also love if you sent in more characters. Anyway, thank you all!

Ciao for now,

Gloxinia

For all those wondering, their is a peace treaty in the works between Elephants and Koalas.


End file.
